


El primer hilo rojo

by Luan_Kazehaya, Mia



Series: Cada vida contigo [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Past Lives, Crossdressing Nagisa, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Just not this life, M/M, Samurai Rei, Smut, just a little, reigisa - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-12 06:52:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 53,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7924831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luan_Kazehaya/pseuds/Luan_Kazehaya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mia/pseuds/Mia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En los tiempos jóvenes de Japón, cuando los samurais eran parte de la región y el honor de los grandes señores valía más que la vida de sus súbditos, dos jóvenes hicieron la promesa solemne de amarse toda la eternidad, aún cuando el secreto que uno de ellos guarda pone en peligro sus vidas, promesas y amor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A primera vista

**Author's Note:**

> Saludos queridos lectores de Reigisa, gracias por detenerse en este fanfic, es el primero que publicamos en conjunto.  
> Este fanfic tuvo su origen como un roleplay privado entre nosotras que ahora traemos a ustedes en formato narrativo. De este fanfic se han comenzado a generar nuevas ideas que pronto tomaremos en nuestros roles públicos en tumblr. [Mia](http://godessofhelheim.tumblr.com) como [Nagisa](http://hazuki-nagisa-esp.tumblr.com/) y Luan como [Rei](http://ryuugazaki-rei-esp.tumblr.com/).

_Su cuerpo obedeció a sus instintos, a los más profundos deseos de su corazón. Rei era más alto, pero casi lo estaba cargando, así que una flexión de sus brazos y un ligero impulso con su pie bueno fue todo lo que necesitó para que sus labios alcanzaran el fruto prohibido. Cerró los ojos de inmediato, saboreando todas las sensaciones que causaban los labios de Rei en su cuerpo. Movió sus labios tímidamente, sin saber si Rei respondería a su atrevimiento._

_Se tambaleó, separándose inmediatamente. El corazón aún le latía acelerado, las lágrimas habían comenzado a brotar de sus ojos que ahora veían los de Rei que reflejaban el mismo sentimiento. Con aquel beso entendió y confirmó la razón por la que desde el primer día en que sus miradas se cruzaron se había sentido tan atraído por él._

* * *

 

En los tiempos jóvenes de Japón, cuando los samurais eran parte de la región y el honor de los grandes señores valía más que la vida de sus súbditos, era un conocido hecho que una de las casas más poderosas carecía de un heredero que postergara el nombre de la familia. Al señor del clan Hazuki le habían nacido ya cuatro niñas y estaban a la espera de una quinta.

Sin embargo, la fortuna parecía sonreír a la casa Hazuki cuando el quinto alumbramiento resultó ser el del varón tan esperado. Empero la salud del niño fue frágil y su complexión muy pequeña desde el nacimiento y ante el temor de que llegaran personas a pelear por su territorio y lo asesinaran, se decidió que hasta que llegara el día en que pudieran entregarle el mando de la familia, su género real se mantuviera oculto y se le tratara como una niña más de la familia.

El pequeño no despertó sospechas durante su crecimiento, el cual no cambió demasiado proporcionalmente. Para aquellos aldeanos cercanos a la casa Hazuki, su patrón tenía cinco hijas y la mayor era la de más valor si algún señor deseaba integrar ambos clanes.

Por supuesto que Hazuki-san tenía interés en que cortejaran a sus hijas mayores y establecer un lazo beneficioso con otros clanes, pero la historia era diferente con el hijo. Al cumplir los 15 años, la edad en que las chicas comenzaban a aceptar pretendientes, sería imprudente para ellos rechazar el cortejo de alguien sin una razón poderosa, como un contrato previo. No podían revelar aún su verdadera identidad, pues la prometida destinada a su hijo aún no llegaba a esa edad. Otra gran decisión respecto a la vida del joven heredero fue tomada, acordando llamar a un joven que pretendería ser el prometido de la niña. Aún así, esa sola decisión no brindaba tranquilidad a su madre, los jóvenes ordinarios podían ser poco honorables y quebrantar su promesa, queriendo propasarse de sus derechos como falso prometido, creyendo mujer a su prometida. Por eso mismo, el joven elegido vendría de uno de los clanes más leales de samurais al servicio de los Hazuki.

El joven heredero conocía bien la razón por la que debía pretender ser una mujer, por lo que al mismo que su padre lo instruía en los deberes como jefe del clan, su madre y sus hermanas se encargaban de enseñarle los modales y deberes que las mujeres de su clase debían ostentar. Tenía quince años, un nombre femenino y su voz no había perdido las notas agudas de la niñez. Su figura esbelta y menuda, con ayuda de las hermosas yukatas y kimonos en que su aya lo vestía hacían que no tuviera mucho trabajo en aparentar ser una mujer, aunque esto resultara perjudicial en ocasiones. Su madre le explicó todo respecto al joven samurái que a su llegada iba a estar a su lado día y noche como guardaespaldas. Sería presentado como su prometido, eso alejaría a cualquier hombre que deseara propasarse con ella. Su matrimonio ya había sido arreglado con una mujer de un clan aliado, por lo que no tendría que preocuparse por conseguir esposa, así que al menos hasta que su prometida cumpliera los 15 años tendría que soportar la vigilancia de un completo desconocido.

* * *

 

Desde niño fue educado en las artes samurai. Poseía un gran respeto por la vida y la naturaleza, pero ante todo su mayor compromiso era con el bienestar de aquellos que amaba, así como mostrar una lealtad inquebrantable ante su clan y por supuesto la obediencia absoluta a los mandatos que el joven Ryugazaki fuera considerado como digno de llevar a cabo. Su vida no era la de un noble dentro de los samurái, sino más bien era de la clase guerrera que afrontaba todo tipo de peligros para proteger otras familias samurai y la propia.

Al estar ya acostumbrado a ese tipo de órdenes, el joven de 20 años no tomó como extraña la petición de proteger a la menor de la familia Hazuki. Ya había protegido a otras hijas de nobles samurai, pero al parecer esta era diferente y debía cuidarla con su vida.

—Así será —dijo con seriedad— Será un honor para mi.

—Recuerda bien —prosiguió su padre, quien fue el encargado de darle los pormenores— que debes ganarte la confianza absoluta de la chica, así como de su familia. No olvides, hijo, que el honor de nuestra familia también está en juego.

Asintió consciente de la responsabilidad que ahora caía sobre sus hombros. El joven samurai apenas se despidió de su madre y su hermano para salir cabalgando hacia la aldea donde los Hazuki vivían. Le tomó poco más de un día de camino llegar al fin a la casa del clan Hazuki, reportándose directamente con el jefe para ponerse a sus servicios.

—Ryugazaki Rei —con una profunda reverencia ante el señor, presentó sus respetos y se puso a su disposición— Seré el encargado de custodiar a su hija. Estoy a su total servicio —le mostró la espada como símbolo de su lealtad.

La puerta se abrió, haciendo pasar a una mujer de un porte recio y muy elegante, que no era más que la señora de la casa y esposa del jefe. A su lado, una frágil jovencita de larga cabellera rubia y grandes ojos rojizos hizo una leve reverencia y pronto las dos se sentaron silenciosamente algo alejadas de los dos hombres.

Nagisa aprovechó un momento para examinar al joven que sería su protector. Era un chico muy apuesto, cabello negro de tonos azules, ojos de un tono violáceo, brazos y torso fornidos, una tez ligeramente bronceada por el sol. Todo su porte era gallardo y varonil, probablemente todo lo que él jamás llegaría a ser. Suspiró con fuerza, pero se obligó a sonreír tímidamente cuando vio que su suspiro llamó la atención de los demás en el salón, haciendo una leve reverencia con la cabeza.

—Bienvenido seas, Rei. Quiero presentarte a Nagisa, ella será tu protegida desde el día de hoy. Te estoy confiando su seguridad y pureza —un tono serio se apoderó de la voz del señor Hazuki—, si algo llega a ocurrirle, no tengo siquiera que hablarte de tu castigo.

Nagisa rodó los ojos. Era pequeño, pero ya no era tan frágil… su apariencia no ayudaba a reforzar esto, pero tenía mucho tiempo que no perdía una batalla con su entrenador. Por supuesto que eso su “prometido” no lo podía saber.

—No se preocupe. Sé perfectamente cual es mi deber —volteó a ver a la chica. Se había topado con lindas damiselas, pero Nagisa era totalmente cautivadora. Sin embargo, eso no debería ser problema, pues su único trabajo era el de custodiar lo antes dicho por su padre. Volvió a hacer una reverencia ante su protegida. —Mucho gusto en conocerla Hazuki-san, la protegeré con mi vida, si es necesario.

Suspiró de nuevo. Era difícil hacerse a la idea de que ya ni en la privacidad de su hogar podría soltar su disfraz. Tras 15 años de perfeccionamiento, casi era un acto natural para él, aunque su orgullo masculino ya no le permitía seguir con ello sin que su padre escuchara una protesta.

—El placer es mío, Ryugazaki-kun —Su tono era sumamente cortés y su voz suave como seda. Sus rojizos ojos volvieron a examinar al joven samurai, de pies a cabeza, envidiando y admirando su porte. Rei pareció darse cuenta de ello pues por un instante sus miradas se mantuvieron fijas. Esas orbes púrpura lo miraban con tanta intensidad que sentía que era capaz de descifrar el secreto de sus pensamientos, y como acto reflejo desvió la mirada y un leve sonrojo tiñó sus mejillas.

El sonrojo de la joven le pareció enternecedor al samurai, pero solo se permitió un leve suspiro y una sonrisa —Estaré a sus órdenes, así que cualquier cosa que necesite o desee, puede pedirla sin reparo. Ahora si me permiten, quisiera asearme. No me parece correcto que siendo su cuidador, dé un mal aspecto. Seré rápido para no dejarla sola por mucho tiempo.

Fue Hazuki-san quien dio la autorización para que el joven se ausentara, y ordenó a la servidumbre abandonar el salón, quedándose a solas con su hijo y la madre de este.

—¡Estoy cansado de esta farsa! —protestó Nagisa— ¡No quiero seguir fingiendo ser mujer!

—Sabes que es por tu bien y el de todo el clan.

—Pero es ridículo…

—No desobedezcas, _jovencita_ —dijo en tono amenazador, quebrantando su orgullo—, será mejor que te vayas o se hará tarde para la ceremonia del té.

Protestó entre dientes por haber sido tratado nuevamente como mujer aún estando en privado, pero su padre solo se levantó y abandonó el salón. Aunque sabía bien que era inútil intentar convencer a su padre, pero lo intentaría hasta el último día en que tuviera que fingir ser una mujer.


	2. Elogio a la belleza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Del conocimiento mutuo viene la certeza de que tener la compañía del otro hará los días más agradables.

Como lo había prometido, Rei no tardó en ponerse de nuevo a las órdenes de su protegida, guiado por una mujer de la servidumbre al salón donde Nagisa esperaba a que le llevaran lo necesario para realizar la ceremonia del té como bienvenida a su protector. Rei se había despojado de su armadura, dejando únicamente el hakama negro que era su predilecto. Se posicionó al lado de la chica rubia y tosió discretamente. —Ya estoy aquí, mi señora.

Nagisa esperaba de pie frente a la puerta desde donde podía ver el jardín, esa era su sala privada y lugar favorito para meditar. La joven llevaba puesto un kimono sencillo de un tono rojizo pálido que resaltaba sus facciones delicadas. Su complexión delgada era complementada con un grueso y ajustado obi que ayudaba a crearle la ilusión de una silueta femenina, a pesar de que carecía de algunos atributos que sus hermanas tenían. Su disfraz estaba tan bien elaborado que hasta parecía que tenía más atractivo con los hombres en ese sentido, lo que a veces le ocasionaba algunas bromas de sus hermanas mayores.

Con grácil delicadeza volteó hacia el joven samurai y le hizo una pequeña reverencia. —Pronto comenzaremos con la ceremonia del té para darte la bienvenida. Mis hermanas se nos unirán en un momento. Por favor, toma asiento.

—De acuerdo, Hazuki-san. —Tomó asiento justo detrás de su protegida. 

No pasó ni un minuto para que las otras cuatro jóvenes del clan Hazuki se presentaran en la salita. Era casi imposible no ver a las jóvenes Hazuki, todas poseían una belleza peculiar. Sintió la mirada penetrante de una de ellas, al parecer era la mayor, pero no le dio importancia. Hasta ahora caía en cuenta la peligrosa misión a la que se enfrentaba. Cinco mujeres, la mayoría de ellas en edad casadera, por lo tanto con ese deseo de conocer jóvenes que estuvieran a su altura. Sin embargo. esto no quería decir que no quisieran divertirse con un súbdito. Pedía que las chicas no fueran de ese tipo, pero al ver las miradas suspicaces que intercambiaban entre ellas, consideró que tal vez si corría algo de peligro.

Por las miradas que sus hermanas le dirigían a su guardián, Nagisa presentía que vendrían las inevitables bromas de su parte. Sólo esperaba que esperaran a que estuvieran a solas, para no tener que pasar vergüenza frente a él.

—Nagisa, ¿no piensas presentarnos? Es de mala educación que tu prometido no conozca a sus futuras cuñadas —dijo la segunda de las hermanas.

El aludido frunció ligeramente el ceño. —No es mi prometido, nuestro padre solo dijo que si era necesario fingiría serlo para que dejaran de molestarme.

—Vamos, Nagisa, acéptalo. Es tu prometido, debes asimilarlo para fingir bien —dijo la mayor en tono serio—, recuerda lo que dijo nuestro padre, si lo asumes será más sencillo pretender.

—¡Ya sé lo que dijo! Pero… —se quedó pensativo por un momento, sin saber cómo hacer callar a sus hermanas sin dar pistas de su secreto.  _ ¿Como se supone que finja ser la prometida de otro hombre?  _

Rei comenzaba a sentirse incómodo por el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación e inseguro de cual sería la mejor forma de intervenir. En primer lugar estaba el hecho de que tenía que hacerse pasar por prometido de la chica y eso era algo complicado pues ese aspecto de su relación no le había sido informado. Segundo, no podía hablar en público sin obtener el permiso explícito de su ama. Tercero, de verdad creía que las mayores Hazuki se estaban burlando de la menor y encontraron en Rei el perfecto motivo. Bajó la cabeza algo avergonzado, pero al ver que su joven dama estaba en apuros se aventuró a ponerse de pie, hacer una profunda reverencia y aunque no había obtenido la autorización, habló sin titubear.

—Ryugazaki Rei, heredero del clan Ryugazaki. Somos guerreros desde generaciones milenarias. Nuestro deber es dar honor a nuestra familia y proteger a quienes nos lo solicitan. Es un gusto conocerlas.

Nagisa volteó hacia él,  admirando su porte y gallardía y la manera que tenía de hacer escuchar su voz ante sus hermanas con extrema educación y al mismo tiempo poniéndolas en su lugar. Definitivamente, Rei era todo lo que él no podría hacer y lo envidiaba un poco.

Las cuatro mujeres rieron nerviosas y volvieron a hablarle a Nagisa. —Es una lástima que no te vayas a casar con él, es guapísimo y muy valiente.

Hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no rodar los ojos o perder el porte que había adquirido para hablar. Muy lentamente se arrodilló otra vez detrás de Nagisa. Se acercó a su oído para que solo ella pudiera escucharlo.

-Lamento mucho mi conducta. No debí hablar sin su permiso. Mis más sinceras disculpas, Hazuki-san. No volverá a pasar.

Está bien, Ryugazaki-kun, hiciste bien. Es solo que ellas son… —suspiró— imposibles. Lamento que tengas que presenciar esto.

La charla fue interrumpida por las empleadas de la casa que llevaban lo necesario para llevar a cabo la ceremonia del té. Como  _ prometida _ del samurai, y siguiendo las advertencias de su padre, se encargó de llevar a cabo la ceremonia del té con la delicadeza que requería la ocasión. 

La primera taza fue ofrecida a Rei, quien observaba como hipnotizado cada movimiento que realizaba Nagisa. Era bastante diestra en esas artes, pero sobre todo poseía una elegancia y delicadeza que pocas tenían. Suponía que durante su estancia vería un despliegue de habilidades por parte de la jovencita. Comentando sobre la belleza de la porcelana y la gracia de su anfitriona, como era común en esas ceremonias, Rei recibió la primera taza de té, haciendo las reverencias mandadas antes de tomar el primer sorbo del té.

Y es que a Nagisa se le daban bien esas cosas, a pesar de que no eran de su agrado. Era diestro en las artes marciales, pero no tenía tanta fuerza, así que su especialidad era el combate a distancia y un estilo especial de defensa que se basaba más en agilidad que en resistencia.

Luego de un rato, la ceremonia del té se dio por terminada y sus hermanas dispusieron dejarlos a solas, no sin antes aprovechar una vez más a molestarle. —Nos vamos ya, hermanita. Aprovecha el tiempo a solas con tu prometido, pero recuerda que papá lo mata si atenta contra tu pureza —y se fueron riendo.

Rei permaneció muy quieto mientras veía con el rabillo del ojo como se iban una por una las Hazuki mayores. Al estar a solas se sentía más libre de hablar con ella y comenzar a conocerse. —Es usted muy buena en el arte del té. Mis felicitaciones.

Nagisa respondió con una leve sonrisa y el movimiento de su cabeza, pero fue más elocuente con el sonrojo de sus mejillas. No estaba acostumbrado a que extraños lo halagaran por ello, usualmente solo era su madre que le decía que tenía un fallo en tal movimiento o que había olvidado un paso.

—Vuelvo a disculparme por mi osadía al hablar de más hace unos momentos —suspiró resignado—. ¿Será posible que me pueda explicar aquello del compromiso? —dijo serio, aunque por dentro moría de bochorno.

Recibió un suspiro como respuesta inicial. —Una de las razones por las que mi padre pidió un protector para mi es porque los hombres de la comarca se han acercado a él para intentar imponerse y ganar mi mano, o se acercan a mi con intenciones no tan nobles. Mi padre ha decidido que si tu presencia sola no sirve para alejar a esos molestos tipos, lo mejor es fingir que eres mi prometido. Los hombres respetan la  _ propiedad _ de otros hombres, es cosa de honor, por eso… bueno, eso fue lo que dijo mi padre.

—Ya veo. —En silencio analizó lo dicho por la chica y luego continuó—. Es decir que ante la aldea, usted y yo tendremos que comportarnos como enamorados —se aclaró la garganta e hizo un ademán que era muy común en él: se rascó las sienes con el dedo pulgar y medio de su mano derecha, signo de nerviosismo—. ¿Está de acuerdo en ello? Me refiero a que no quisiera que se sintiera incómoda.

—Es solo porque no pueden presentar a la persona con la que ha sido arreglado mi matrimonio —refunfuñó—, yo sé que es incómodo y desearía no tener que hacerlo, pero admito que es más incómodo tener que estar alejando a esos tipos atrevidos que a pesar del honor de mi nombre intentan propasarse conmigo.

La última declaración molestó notablemente a Rei. Consideraba que por más que un hombre tuviera “necesidades” eso no le daba el derecho para propasarse con ninguna dama, fuera cual fuera su clase o condición. Volvió a rascarse las sienes, ahora como signo de determinación —Tenga por seguro que nadie le tocara ni la hebra de su kimono. No lo permitiré —dijo duramente— Quien se atreva siquiera a intentarlo, puede que no viva para contarlo.

Nagisa pudo sonreírle con sinceridad esta vez. —Gracias. —El que Rei estuviera tan dispuesto a protegerle era un acto de verdadera admiración, incluso su forma de hacer la declaración le pareció hermosa, tan seguro y varonil. Esperaba un día poder actuar con esa gallardía.

—Por favor, dígame cómo debo comportarme ante los demás. No quiero parecer demasiado atrevido. Uhmmm y-yo —de pronto sintió más vergüenza— no sé cómo se hace eso…

Contuvo una risita.  _ Así que aún él puede sentirse abochornado _ . —Supongo que… será extraño si nos hablamos por nuestros apellidos siendo prometidos. ¿Te parece si te llamo Rei-san desde ahora? —preguntó serio.

Abrió los ojos y sintió como los colores se le subían al rostro. En toda su vida, nadie le había pedido tal cosa y si se trataba de una chica tan linda y educada le parecía aún más intimidante —S-seguro. Pero no creo que a su padre le agrade que yo la llame por su nombre, es sobrepasar mi condición de sirviente. 

Nagisa ya no pudo contener su risa, aunque logró que fuera algo recatada. El joven samurai era un contraste de actitudes, tan valiente para algunas cosas y completamente incómodo en cuestión de mujeres. Sería divertido convivir con él.

—No estás aquí como sirviente, sino como prometido, fue idea de mi padre la de hacer este teatro, así que deberá acostumbrarse a eso. —Se cruzó de brazos e hizo una mueca que no iba con sus facciones delicadas. —Además, tienes que permitir que me sujete de tu brazo en ocasiones mientras caminamos por el pueblo.

Su deber era no contradecir lo dicho por su señora, así que asintió —De acuerdo. Trataré de llamarle por su nombre cuando estemos en público, pero mientras estemos a solas, permitame seguirle llamando Hazuki-san —hizo una reverencia marcada hasta pegar su frente al piso— Por favor, Hazuki-san, no se moleste conmigo si no puedo llamarle por su nombre. 

Nagisa hizo nuevamente un puchero. —Debes intentarlo, Rei-san. Pero acepto que por el momento no puedas hacerlo. —Delicadamente puso su mano sobre la cabeza de su protector. —Agradezco que hagas esto por mí, no tenías por qué aceptar.

El toque sobre su cabeza fue tan cálido que le hizo ruborizarse un poco más, por lo mismo, esperó a que este bajara y así volver a su posición. Le sonrió —No es problema. Así estaba escrito por los dioses. Yo tenía que ser su cuidador, N-na-nagisa-san. 

Sonrió sinceramente al ver el esfuerzo de Rei por decir su nombre. —Eres bastante agradable, me alegra que hayas sido tú el enviado a cuidarme.

Parecía que una atmósfera de luz rodeaba a Nagisa en ese momento. Para la familia Ryugazaki, la armonía de la naturaleza y de sus criaturas era esencial. Constantemente se encontraban contemplando el cielo, las praderas, el horizonte que ofrecía una gama de intensos paisajes. No solo eso, sino que al ver la belleza de algún ser humano no tenían reparo en decirlo. Claro está, salvo con sus amos y señores, por temor a parecer demasiado atrevidos. 

Al ver el halo de luz de Nagisa, esta ley quedó obsoleta y como en un susurro pronunció -Hermosa…

Le pareció que su ama se había puesto seria un instante y no se había equivocado, pero pronto volvió a sonreír quizá un poco nerviosa. —¿Dijiste algo, Rei-san?

Al ser interrogado por su protegida se sintió avergonzado por haberse dejado llevar por sus encantos; pero ya no había marcha atrás, lo había dicho —S-solo dije que es usted una joven muy hermosa. Mis felicitaciones a su prometido. 

Su sonrisa fue tornó poco melancólica en ese momento.

No conocía a su verdadera prometida, pero dudaba que estuviera feliz con un esposo tan poco varonil. Un suspiro más salió de su boca. —Gracias, Rei-san… 

Al parecer mantenerse con todo su aplomo ante la bella joven sería complicado. Necesitaba encontrar un tipo de ancla para mantenerse firme; recordó a Ko-chan, aquella chica que había dejado en su villa. No había una promesa entre ellos, pero debía permanecer fiel al lazo que se había formado entre ellos. Bajó la cabeza —¿Qué es lo siguiente que desea que haga? 

Negó con la cabeza. —No hay nada más, supongo que no debería haber problema estando en la casa si vas a hacer lo que necesites… no quiero que te tomes tan en serio lo de acompañarme a todos lados.

—Pues lamento informarle que así debe ser. Su integridad corre peligro. Un segundo en el que me descuide y puede llegar a ser fatal. Hazuki-san, me tomo muy en serio mis deberes y créame que así será hasta que su padre me libere y usted se encuentre salva en todo aspecto. Claro está, tendrá sus espacios de intimidad.

Asintió levemente. —Entiendo… yo lamento que tengas que seguirme a todos lados, mis actividades diarias pueden ser un poco aburridas y con frecuencia debo estar con mis hermanas.

Observó a Rei un poco más, le estaba agradando bastante el muchacho. —Oye… ¿por qué no me cuentas más de ti?

—¿D-de mi? —volvió a rascarse las sienes— No hay mucho que decir, soy un samurai como todos. Mi deber está por encima de todo, incluso de mi propio bienestar —sonrió levemente— Como ya lo escuchó, soy el heredero de la familia Ryugazaki, eso quiere decir que el día que mi padre lo considere, seré el patriarca de mi aldea y velaré por su seguridad. Por fortuna, mi padre aún es fuerte y muy capaz de hacerlo. Yo solo tengo veinte años y aunque no lo parezca, me falta aprender mucho del arte de ser samurai. 

—Tu padre debe estar muy orgulloso —sonrió sinceramente—, tener un hijo que esté tan atento a la tradición familiar. ¿Tienes hermanos o hermanas?

—Así es. Tengo un hermano menor que yo. Está en vías de convertirse en un gran samurai, al igual que todos en mi aldea. Solo somos él y yo. Mi padre está orgulloso de nosotros, así como nosotros estamos orgullosos de seguir conservando el honor familiar.

—Vaya, dos hijos —sonrió con un dejo de melancolía— ¿Qué edad tiene tu hermano? ¿Se llevan bien? Ya ves que con mis hermanas es imposible convivir.

—Doce años, recién cumplidos. Justo antier celebramos su cumpleaños. Nos llevamos bien, supongo que como cualquier par de hermanos; de repente tenemos nuestras disputas y desacuerdos, pero no pasa de eso. Él también se hará cargo de su propia aldea.

—Cómo me gustaría tener un hermano con quien llevarme bien —suspiró—, pero todas son mujeres…

Se frenó antes de decir alguna imprudencia. —Es solo que ellas son bastante mayores que yo… pero no nos llevamos bien.

—Tal vez lo que necesita es comenzar a entenderlas para después llevarse bien y poder entablar una verdadera relación de hermandad. No pierda las esperanzas de que cuando menos los espere, ellas le darán su apoyo incondicional. Ya lo verá —le sonrió. 

—No creo que eso sea posible, lo he intentado pero ellas y yo no tenemos nada en común. —Se puso a jugar con un pétalo de flor que había caído en el suelo, refunfuñando en voz baja que él no era una mujer después de todo.

—Ya verá. Y si no es así —buscó la forma más correcta de hablar—, será porque ellas han visto el gran tesoro que usted posee y del cual pueden llegar a sentir mucha envidia —observó sus delicadas manos.

Nagisa estaba acostumbrado a que los hombres le hablaran con delicadeza, con cierta salamería, pero la forma de hablar de Rei era genuinamente educada y sus palabras no tenían un doble sentido o intención. 

—Gracias, Rei-san… fue algo muy amable lo que acabas de decir.

—Solamente digo lo que veo y siento. No busco ser galante —bajó la cabeza— Se puede decir que usted ha adquirido un cachorro obediente —rió ante la comparación, pero enseguida guardó silencio al sentirse algo impropio —Lo lamento.

—Un cachorro, ¿eh? —sonrió ante la comparación y luego negó ligeramente con la cabeza—. Está bien, no quiero que te disculpes por cada cosa que dices, si vas a fingir ser mi prometido debemos tener cierto nivel de confianza y me diviertes también.

—¿Le parezco divertido? —se rascó la nuca— Vaya eso es nuevo, nunca me lo habían dicho. Supongo que es bueno, o más bien quiero creer que es bueno —observó el paisaje— Tienen una vista muy bella aquí. ¿Ha ido a esa ladera? Tal vez quiera ir algún día.

—Solía ir todo el tiempo cuando era más chica, pero en los últimos años no he podido ir pues nadie me acompaña —sonrió— Me encantaría volver ahora que irás conmigo.

—Pues cuando usted ordene podemos hacerlo. Por el momento, ¿qué desea hacer? Supongo que más tarde tendrá otras actividades, pero veo que ahora es tiempo libre. O… ¿Quiere conocer más de su humilde servidor? 

—Más tarde tengo práctica de danza con mis hermanas —suspiró— y luego las enseñanzas privadas de mi padre. Durante ese momento tendrás libre para hacer lo que desees, así que por ahora platícame de lo que quieras.

—Danza, qué interesante. Es todo lo contrario al arte samurai. Son movimientos gráciles y delicados. ¿También debo acompañarla a eso? —preguntaba con la esperanza de obtener un sí para poder observar la danza.

Se sonrojó ligeramente. —No es tan diferente, se requiere mucha coordinación y manejo de las herramientas… al menos eso he observado. —Se rascó ligeramente la nariz— C-claro que tienes que ir conmigo, es tu deber.

—Bien. Entonces me gusta la idea de verla —sonrió— Tal vez, después puede ver mis habilidades con la katana, para que vea lo diferente que es en cuanto a movimientos.

Por supuesto sabía lo que era manejar una katana, su padre le había enseñado toda su vida, pero no podía revelarlo a Rei. —Me encantaría. Después de la clase con mi padre podría ser.

—Por supuesto. ¿En qué otras artes la educan? Por lo que vi, la ceremonia del té ya la tiene dominada. Si me permite decirlo, nunca había visto tanta delicadeza en ella. Fue bastante agradable a la vista y al gusto. 

—Yo… ahm… también practico el arte de la caligrafía y el dibujo, aunque no soy tan bueno… digo, no soy tan diestra, mi dibujo no es tan bueno —contestó con educación y ligero cuidado.

No le dio importancia a la equivocación —Mi caligrafia es algo mala, pero supongo que con la práctica lograré ser más diestro. Hazuki-san, será una buena esposa.

—Ah, sí —rió nervioso—, mi padre me ha criado para ello, no tendré objeciones de nadie, menos de mi propio prometido.

—Seguro que no. Debe ser hermoso tener a alguien que la ame y esté destinado a estar con usted hasta el fin de sus días. Usted es afortunada, así como su prometido. Por tal motivo, voy a salvaguardar su vida. 

No veía cómo podía ser así si con su forma de criarse era quizá incluso mejor esposa que su propia prometida, aún así agradeció sus palabras. —Sé que estaré bien protegida, te agradezco que estés dispuesto a tanto.

Asintió. Justo iba a hablar cuando un sirviente llamó a Nagisa para que fuera a sus clases  de danza. Rei sonrió entusiasmado, aunque no lo dio a notar pues no era correcto. Se puso de pie y le ofreció la mano a la chica —Vamos a sus clases, mi señora. 

Se levantó con la ayuda de Rei, cuidando siempre su ropa y lo guió hacia el salón donde las mujeres Hazuki practicaban la danza. Al ver que iba acompañado de Rei, sus hermanas se hicieron mucho más entusiastas.

—Nagisa, ya que tú no vas a quedarte con Ryuugazaki-kun, deja que nosotras lo tengamos —dijo la cuarta hermana.

Las hermanas Hazuki eran todo lo contrario a su protegida. A veces le costaba trabajo creer que estaban siendo educadas de la misma manera. Siendo las hermanas mayores de Hazuki-san, tenía que ser igual de educado y mantener una distancia y respeto con ellas. Por eso los comentarios le parecían poco apropiados.

Se quedó al lado de la puerta para observar la clase. No hizo ningún gesto. 

La danza con la que participaba junto a sus hermanas requería del diestro dominio del abanico, cuidando al mismo tiempo de que sus vestidos no se entrometieran entre sus pies. Si bien, no requería la misma fuerza que el arte samurai, en realidad requería mucho de su agilidad, por lo que había encontrado un excelente complemento para su entrenamiento con su padre. Aún le hacía falta algo de gracia, pero tenía los movimientos completamente dominados.

Observaba con detenimiento los movimientos de Nagisa, no eran tan delicados como los hechos en la ceremonia del té, pero era precisa, incluso mucho más que sus hermanas mayores. Tuvo que contenerse de reír cuando una de ellas trastabilló y Nagisa no se inmutó, al contrario siguió bailando.

Se cruzó de brazos y cuando las miradas de protegida y protector se encontraron, este le dedicó una bella sonrisa.  

Como no estaba acostumbrado a que le observaran, al notar la sonrisa de Rei olvidó el siguiente paso, ocasionando que su hermana tropezaral y ambos terminaron en el suelo.

—¡Nagisa! —le reclamó.

—Ya, sí, me equivoqué, no tienes que romperme el tímpano por ello —dijo refunfuñando mientras se levantaba.

Rei se alarmó un poco al verla caer. Claro que no suponía que la causa del tropiezo haya sido su sonrisa, pero se controlaría para no desconcentrarla. Suspiró. Era su primer día y las cosas pintaban para ser bastante interesantes durante su estadía. 

No era común para Nagisa el desconcentrarse, quizá era porque estaba molesto con la imposición de su padre y las constantes bromas de sus hermanas. Al menos, en parte, la presencia de Rei le daba un escape a ellos, al fin podría tener algo de  _ normalidad _ aunque significara tenerlo pegado a su espalda todo el tiempo y vestir siempre como mujer.

La práctica terminó. Rei recordó que según la chica lo siguiente en su agenda eran enseñanzas privadas con su padre, así que la acompañó hasta el sitio para tal actividad. Hizo una reverencia y comentó –Cuando esté lista, mande por mi. Yo estaré por los jardines de casa. Que su clase sea provechosa.

Hizo una reverencia y sonrió. —Está bien, haré que te busquen. Disfruta tu paseo.

Y se perdió tras las puertas que conducían a la estancia privada de su padre, donde finalmente pudo despojarse de su disfraz y asumir la vestimenta adecuada a su sexo. Era, a pesar de la dureza de su padre, su momento favorito del día pues era en el que no tenía que fingir nada que no era. No era el mejor samurai, no en el ataque, pero tenía una buena técnica.

Esperaba un día lograr enorgullecer a su padre, y ser un samurai tan confiable como le parecía Rei.


	3. Una amistad que florece

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> De la convivencia surge una amistad muy cercana, mucho más de lo que esperaba.

Nagisa y su padre se encontraban calentando previo a la práctica, lo que les daba un momento de interacción padre-hijo, cosa que no siempre resultaba bien.

—¿Cómo van las cosas con Ryugazaki-kun?

—Es agradable, aunque sabes que no es necesario que esté aquí, yo podría defenderme bien por mi cuenta.

—Que bien que sea de tu agrado ya que tendrás que pasar mucho tiempo a su lado. Sabes que nos es más conveniente conservar las apariencias hasta que seas mayor de edad y puedas casarte con tu prometida.

—¡Qué! Pensé que sería hasta que ella pudiera ser cortejada. ¿Acaso piensas que la pretenda por tanto tiempo disfrazado de mujer? —preguntó con auténtico horror.

—Por la seguridad del clan, así será.

Nagisa suspiró y continuó con el calentamiento sin añadir algo más, pensando que ya se desquitaría en batalla.

Se preguntaba en qué se diferenciaría su técnica y la de su clan con la del de Rei. Sería interesante medir fuerzas, aunque eso fuera delatarse. No lo haría, sabía su padre se enfurecería si algo así ocurría, pero la idea no era del todo adversa.

Estornudó en un instante, pero no permitió que eso lo desconcentrara de la batalla que estaba teniendo en ese momento, esquivó uno de los movimientos de su padre y le dio un golpe en la mano que hizo que soltara su arma. —Es lo aprendí en la clase de baile —dijo con una amplia sonrisa, frotándose ligeramente la nariz.

Mientras Nagisa entrenaba, Rei conocía su nuevo entorno. A diferencia de la casa Ryugazaki, la de los Hazuki era mucho más grande. No es que se quejara de su hogar, solo notaba las diferencias entre el estilo de vida de un clan y otro. Pronto se halló un pasillo que conducía hasta una vereda con árboles frondosos. Como siempre, los árboles de cerezo llamaron su atención y se quedó un buen tiempo contemplando sus ramas.

Cansado de permanecer de pie por tanto tiempo sin hacer algún movimiento, se sentó bajo la sombra de uno de los árboles. No había mucho que hacer por el momento, suponía que con el paso del tiempo lo llenarían de tareas, al menos eso esperaba.

Mientras se encontraba allí se aproximó a él una de las damas de la casa, la tercera de las hermanas Hazuki que le sonrió una vez que estuvo cerca. Rei se puso de pie en seguido y con una reverencia la saludó. 

—¿Necesita algo?

—Nada, nada —respondió la chica— Sólo nos hemos topado en el paseo.

Asintió y guardó silencio.

—Y dime, Rei-kun. ¿Puedo decirte así? —el peliazul asintió— ¿Qué te parece mi hermanita Nagisa?

—No entiendo su pregunta.

Ella puso un dedo bajo sus labios e hizo un sonido que indicaba que estaba pensando. —Ella es linda, muy diestra en varias artes vistosas para los  caballeros, es bien educada y al parecer eso la hará una de las mejores esposas.

—Disculpe, sigo sin comprender.

—Tal vez, solo tal vez, con el paso del tiempo se lleguen a enamorar. Digo, al fin que pasarán mucho tiempo juntos, casi hasta tendrán que dormir juntos.

—Mi deber es el de cuidar a Hazuki-san, todo lo demás está descartada.

—Pero es linda, ¿o no? —preguntó con ingenuidad fingida.

—Lo es, como todas las damas de esta casa. Si me disculpa, iré a mi habitación. Con permiso.

No iba a permitir que lo vieran molesto, pero comenzaba a enervarle esa insistencia por hacerlo quedar con Nagisa-san. No había pasado ni un día y ya estaban demasiado perspicases. Suspiró y acomodó un poco de sus pertenencias.

Al cabo de un rato, Rei fue llamado para estar otra vez junto a su señora.

—¿Le ha ido bien en clases? —preguntó al verla. Sin embargo se dio cuenta que ella trataba de ocultar un ligero cojear con su pierna derecha, así que la ayudó a acomodarse entre los cojines.

—Me fue bien. Aún me queda mucho por aprender, pero mi padre es paciente.

—Nagisa-san, ¿está bien? ¿Le duele la pierna? Puedo ir por algo para que el dolor aminore y pueda caminar mejor.

—No, no, está bien, creo que me lastimé un poco en la caída más temprano —la verdad, una técnica de su padre lo había hecho tropezar y resultó herido, pero ya había recibido los primeros auxilios. —Sólo tengo que reposar un poco.

Se arrodilló frente a ella —Espero que no pase a mayores. En realidad la caída no se vio tan aparatosa. Dice mi padre que jamás hay que fiarse de las prácticas, a veces suelen ser más peligrosas que los combates mismos. Su padre me ha informado que mañana desea que salgamos de paseo para que la gente se dé cuenta que estamos juntos —bajó la cabeza y se rascó las sienes. 

Suspiró. —Lamento que tengas que pasar por esto, pero el paseo me parece algo ideal —sonrió al decir esto—, hace mucho no puedo dar uno en paz y ya quiero salir de esta propiedad.

—Me parece increible como se ha visto que vivir en cautiverio para no ser dañada. Su belleza es incomparable pero es a un costo muy alto —al darse cuenta que la había elogiado sin reparo se puso del color de un tomate— Disculpe, disculpe. 

Sonrió agitando las manos frente a él. —No te disculpes, que mañana nos toca poner a prueba el fingir ser prometidos, recuérdalo. Si haces eso en público podría traernos consecuencias.

Rodó los ojos —Espero poder cumplir las expectativas. Uhmm tal vez nos convenga crear una especie de código para llamarnos la atención o algo por el estilo. ¿Me explico? 

—Creo que sí entiendo, pero… ¿qué tipo de código? —preguntó curioso. Le causaba cierta gracia la seriedad con la que Rei se tomaba las cosas.

—Tal vez una palabra o comentario para cuando estemos comportandonos como lo que en verdad somos. Creo que la palabra tendrá que ser para mi, porque a veces me será imposible no tratarla como mi protegida. Es complicado y nunca me habían pedido algo por el estilo.

—Bueno, si lo ves así, prometida y protegida suenan parecido. Y puedes pasar bien por un prometido sobreprotector, así que no veo inconveniente en ese sentido —dijo serio—, el problema es si dices algo galante y luego te disculpas.

—N-no quiero decirle cosas inapropiadas como las de hace unos momentos. Imagine que su prometido se entera de ello, será un gran deshonor para él —frunció el ceño— Por cierto, ¿él sabe que usted tendrá un prometido ficticio? No me quiero meter en problemas de ese tipo. 

—Mi padre dijo que tenía todo arreglado, así que supongo que también esto lo concretó. Rei-san, confía en mí, de todos modos no me tomaré en serio tus halagos —sonrió con un dejo de amargura—, aún si fueran sinceros.

—Ha... quiero decir Nagisa-san. Nada de lo que diga serán palabras vacías. Debe creerme cada una de ellas, es por eso que quiero cuidar lo que le diga en determinado momento. 

Le sonrió compasivo, claro que sus palabras eran sinceras pero no por eso las podía tomar en serio, se las decía a una mujer que él no era. Y de todos modos, le importaba poco si lo halagaba o no, era hombre. —Y yo te digo que no tienes por qué cuidarte de eso. Sé que tienes un alto nivel de honor y que jamás romperás tu palabra de protegerme.

—Que así sea entonces —le sonrió.

Pasaron el tiempo conversando de esto y lo otro. Hasta que llegó la hora de dormir. Rei tenía un cuarto contiguo que se comunicaba por una puerta secreta a la habitación de la chica por si debía entrar por ella para llevarla a salvo.

—Nagisa-san, digo, Hazuki-san. Vaya esto es complicado —suspiró— por la noche estaré atento, así que si escucha algo o necesita mis servicios, llame por favor. 

—Gracias por todo, Rei-san —hizo una leve reverencia con su cabeza y con una sonrisa lo despidió. Era agradable tener alguien con quién conversar de cosas superfluas, aún si era un poco acartonado en su trato.

Le tenía compasión al chico, en verdad era capaz de cuidarse por sí solo, pero su padre pensó que sería mejor de esa forma y ahora el pobre Rei tendría que trasnochar siempre. Quizá en los próximos días aprovecharía las horas de su entrenamiento con su padre para dormir, eso le quitaba un poco de culpa.

Suponía que, la afinidad que ya sentía por Rei se debía a que era una novedad en su vida, un oásis en medio de su aburrida rutina, de su molesta familia. No podía dormir pensando en cómo sería de ahora en adelante y en lo decepcionado que estaría Rei si se enteraba de la verdad. —Pero qué demonios me importa lo que él piense —protestó para sí mismo.

En algún momento se quedó dormido, estaba demasiado cansado por el día y finalmente el sueño lo venció. Hacía mucho no dormía así de tranquilo, sin tener que velar por que alguien entrara a su habitación a medianoche.

Alguien ya había muerto por descubrir su secreto, alguien que se había escabullido a medianoche en su habitación e intentando propasarse abrió sus vestimentas… él actuó lo suficientemente rápido para reducirlo, pero su padre había determinado que quien conociera su secreto se lo llevaría a la tumba y así lo cumplió.

Si Rei llegaba a enterarse… no quería saber lo que su padre le haría. Por eso también debía ser muy precavido, no debía arriesgar a Rei a ese destino. ¿No sería más fácil explicarle la verdad antes de que pasara algo malo?

Así pasó la noche, durmiendo pero sin dejar de soñar en cosas sin sentido.

La noche de Rei no fue tranquila. Hizo una ronda por los alrededores de la habitación. Incluso subió hasta un árbol para tener una vista panorámica. Todo estaba en orden, regresó a su habitación donde comenzó a desvestirse para poder descansar aunque no pudiera dormir del todo por cuidarla. 

Estando sobre el futon miró su katana relucir gracias a la luz de la luna que se filtraba por una pequeña ventana en lo alto de su habitación. Sintió nostalgia por casa, por sus amigos, su familia, por Ko-chan. Suponía que debió decirle que en verdad le gustaba antes de tomar la misión, ya era tarde. De pronto recordó la conversación con una de las Hazuki —¿Qué trata de decirme?

En medio de la noche se puso una yukata y pasó al cuarto de su protegida para corroborar que todo estuviera bien. Ese encargo había sido del padre Hazuki, pero ordenó que no mirara a la joven, solo debía revisar los rincones de la habitación. Era imposible no ver sus cabellos dorados sobre el futon. Sonrió al verla tan apacible. Terminó su ronda y volvió a su habitación. 

Dormitó un par de veces, luego dio un par de rondas rápidas y terminó en el cuarto de la chica otra vez -Sería más fácil quedarme aquí. Usted descansaría y yo también -susurró mientras volvía a su habitación. Tendría que hallar la forma eficaz para descansar y cuidarla. Hacer el trabajo solo no era fácil. 

* * *

—Buenos días, Hazuki-san —le saludó con una gran sonrisa aunque sus ojos se veían cansados- ¿Pasó buena noche? Todo se mantuvo en completo tranquilidad, espero que mis rondas no le hayan molestado. 

—¿Rondas? —preguntó extrañado— No me di cuenta, dormí profundamente aunque creo que no fue suficiente descanso —sonrió a la fuerza— Espero que con el paseo logre despejarme.

—Me alegra que pudiera dormir. Yo aproveché a desayunar antes, para que, mientras usted lo hace pueda ir a dormir un poco y así irnos cuando usted lo diga. Su padre me dijo que cuando esté lista me mandará llamar, así que la espero. 

Le sonrió cálidamente. —Gracias, Rei-san. Aprecio mucho lo que haces. Puedes ir a dormir ya, llamaré a mi sirvienta para que me ayude a vestir ahora.

Así lo hizo, Rei se marchó a su habitación, se recostó sobre el futon y en cuanto su cabeza estuvo en una posición cómoda, cerró los ojos y se sumió en un sueño profundo. 

La empleada de confianza que cuidaba a Nagisa desde bebé entró para ayudarlo con su vestimenta y cabello. Luego el joven bajó a desayunar junto a su padre.

—¿Cómo está tu tobillo?

—Mucho mejor, pero creo que no podré forzarlo mucho en estos días.

Terminó de desayunar y decidió ir él mismo a avisarle a Rei que estaba listo. Caminó lentamente, dándole más tiempo para descansar. Entró a la habitación con mucho cuidado y lo vio durmiendo. Tenía un aire muy apacible, pero el atractivo masculino de su rostro no se perdía. Se sentó a su lado y no dijo nada, ya despertaría cuando estuviera listo.

Era de esperarse que estuviera así de cansado pues el viaje, más las actividades del día anterior y la noche sin descansar, le habían pasado factura. Algo le decía que tenía que despertar para refrescarse antes de que su ama le llamara y salir, pero por más que trataba no conseguía despertar, le estaba costando mucho. El cansancio a veces era más fuerte que el deber y esa era una de las veces.

Por fin pudo abrir uno de sus ojos, no supo distinguir lo que veía frente suyo, hasta que abrió ambos ojos y vio que se trataba de Nagisa —Hazuki-san —se levantó como si tuviera un resorte— Disculpe…. no, no debí dormir… 

—No seas tonto. Si no duermes, no tendrás la energía necesaria para aguantar el día. —Le dio un ligero golpe en el hombro—. Además, yo estaba a tu lado, si algo hubiera ocurrido te habría despertado de inmediato.

Sonrió apenado —De verdad trataba de despertar pero estaba demasiado cansado. Ya no pasará otra vez —caminó hasta una esquina donde había una tinaja con agua, se lavó la cara y regresó con Nagisa— Estoy listo. Cuando usted ordene podemos irnos.

—Me temo que tendremos que posponerlo. Mi tobillo no se encuentra del todo bien, así que tendré que reposar por unos días. 

—Ya veo —se tomó la barbilla— Es una lástima. Será mejor que se cuide y así no tener complicaciones. Si le apetece podemos jugar un juego de mesa ¿Sabe jugar Shogi? 

—En realidad no, pero me encantaría aprender. ¿Tú sabes? —le dijo sonriente y entusiasmado. Al fin podía tener un compañero, un cómplice y quizá hasta un amigo.

—Si y será un honor enseñarle…

Ese día fue de lecciones. Ambos aprendieron un par de cosas. Todo pintaba para que la convivencia fuera agradable, esto le entusiasmaba a Rei, pues creyó que entablar una relación con su protegida sería complicado y por lo tanto eso haría de su estancia y labor mucho más difícil.

* * *

 

Los días pasaron y tal como se pronosticó sirviente y ama habían afianzado lazos. Se podría decir que una bella amistad había nacido. 

Conforme su amistad se hacía más fuerte, también su tobillo regresaba a su fuerza normal. Al fin había llegado el día en que podrían salir a dar un paseo y la prueba de fuego para su cubierta, pues Nagisa presentaría a Rei ante quien le preguntara quién era. Por supuesto, no irían hasta que Rei hubiera terminado su siesta matutina, pues Nagisa sabía muy bien que había pasado la noche en vela.

—Si de verdad ya estás listo y descansado, podemos irnos de inmediato. —Le extendió la mano para que lo ayudara a levantarse. —Por mí no hay prisa en realidad, no será la última vez que salgamos juntos.

—Estoy listo. Ya descansé lo suficiente, así que podemos irnos -le sujetó la mano aún cuando la rubia ya estaba de pie. Le sonrió y muy despacio como si se tratara de una caricia quitó la mano de la contraria para ofrecerle el brazo —Nagisa-san, vamos de paseo. 

No supo la razón exacta por la que esa caricia le ocasionó un escalofrío que no fue desagradable. Estaba aún con la mano en alto cuando vio el brazo ofrecido a él. Un repentino ataque de timidez lo hizo tomarlo con algo de recelo, pero en cuanto sintió su mano en el cobijo del brazo de Rei, todo su cuerpo asumió una tibieza agradable. —Vamos, Rei-san —contestó con una sonrisa adornada de un leve sonrojo.

Por un par de segundos se quedó admirado de esa sonrisa. Sintió una especie de calor sobre el pecho y lanzó un suspiro. Camino hasta la salida de la casa. La chica abrió una sombrilla que hacía juego con el hermoso kimono azul pastel que llevaba. Él volvió a sonreír. En cuanto estuvieron sobre las calles de la villa, la gente les dedicaba miradas de admiración. Una anciana que conocía desde niña a Nagisa, se acercó y saludó.

—Hazuki-chan, qué gusto volver a verte por aquí y en compañía de tan apuesto caballero. ¿Tu prometido?

Haciendo gala de su bien aprendido papel de mujer, agachó la cabeza y mostró un ligero bochorno. —Así es, ha venido a que convivamos más antes de nuestro matrimonio. Ryuugazaki Rei, Kozuki Ai.

—Mucho gusto en conocerla Kozuki-san —le sonrió— Es la primera vez que vengo aquí, es una aldea hermosa y veo que la gente lo es también.

—Ohhh que galantería. Hazuki-chan, muchas chicas tendrán envidia de ti, más de la que ya. Ryu-chan —vio a Rei— Debes cuidar muy bien a tu prometida hay mucha gente que la ve con malos ojos por ser tan bella no solo en el exterior, sino también en el interior.

—Si me permite decirlo —interrumpió el samurai— Su belleza externa es el perfecto reflejo de la excelente mujer que es —le sonrió a Nagisa. 

Ahora sí había logrado abochornarlo. Tomó su abanico y ocultó el rostro detrás de él. —C-creo que soy muy afortunada —dijo con voz temblorosa— Y me siento muy protegida a su lado.

—Ambos lo son —contestó la viejecita— Si un día tienen tiempo, vengan a mi casa a tomar el té. Estaré encantada de ser su anfitriona.

—Por supuesto. Lo hablaremos —Rei hizo una reverencia— Mucho gusto en conocerla. Vamos Haz-... Querida. 

Asintió y le hizo una leve reverencia a la mujer antes de marcharse. No pensó que sería tan difícil fingir que era su prometido y no entendía por qué de pronto se sentía tan tímida y azareada… e incluso había comenzado a usar adjetivos femeninos en sus pensamientos. —Estás haciendo excelente trabajo —dijo por romper el silencio.

—Lo hace muy fácil. No pensé que fuera tan ahmm agradable —sonrió complacido ante su buena actuación— ¿Qué le han hecho las mujeres de aquí para que tenga que cuidarse? 

—Una vez me empujaron en la fuente — dijo haciendo un ligero puchero—, y otra vez iba pasando bajo una ventana y me tiraron el agua de un florero con todo y las flores… —suspiró. 

Trato de no reír pero la imagen de la chica con flores en la cabeza le pareció graciosa —No son muy ingeniosas y lo agradezco, Ya le hubieran hecho mucho daño. Así que lo suyo es el agua, eh? Vamos a cuidarnos de eso con la sombrilla —le sonrió— ¿A dónde vamos? 

—En una ocasión intentaron empujarme al río —murmuró—, pero mi padre me enseñó un poco a defenderme y pude esquivarlas. El río estaba muy agitado ese día. —Sacudió la cabeza y volvió a sonreirle a Rei— Vamos a la plaza, hay mucha actividad por allí a toda hora.

—Eso ya es más peligroso. Supongo que si llegaran a hacerle daño, su padre no escatimaría en una buena represaría. Yo no haría nada para molestarle. Me recuerda a mi padre cuando se molesta conmigo —apretó su brazo y asintió— Vayamos entonces… N-nagisa-san, es muy agradable estar con usted. 

—A mí también me gusta estar contigo Rei-san. —Le sonrió sinceramente, de nuevo con esa aura brillante a su alrededor—. Me hacía falta alguien con quien poder compartir.

—Tal vez al final de esto podamos ser más que protector y protegida. Qui-quiero decir .. o sea … amigos…. ahmm —se puso tan rojo como su rostro lo permitió. 

Tuvo que contener su risa. —Te pusiste muy rojo —apretó un poco su brazo— Anda, ya te dije que no malinterpretaría nada de lo que dijeras. Me parece bien eso de llegar a ser amigos, es una fantástica idea.

No era la primera vez que alguien se mofara de su facilidad por sonrojarse con intensidad; viniendo de su ama era algo más vergonzoso —Hazuki-san, no se burle de mi —le dedicó una mirada algo molesta.

Aún riendo un poco se colgó del brazo de Rei, ahora con más naturalidad. —Lo siento, lo siento, pero es algo… tierno de tu parte.  

—Si, si, si no sé cuántas veces he oído que eso es tierno, pero yo no lo creo así —tomó aire— Mejor vamos… vamos a ese lado —trató de cambiar la dirección de la conversación— Oh venden panecillos, ¿quiere uno?

—¡Panecillos! Quiero uno de fresas.

El chico que los vendía no podía apartar su mirada de Nagisa; Rei se sintió algo incómodo por ello y tosió. El chico bajó la cabeza de inmediato y se rehusó a cobrar el panecillo de Nagisa. —Muchos admiradores, tanto así que esto salió gratis para usted.

—Es una de las cosas buenas, a veces… Rei-san, ¿te fijaste en cómo preparó esto? La última vez que me regalaron algo y no me fijé cómo estaba hecho, se lo di a mi nana y se quedó dormida casi de inmediato.

—¡EHHH! Deme eso —le arrebató el granizado y le dio una probada; al parecer todo estaba en orden- ¿Lo compró con el mismo chico? Parece que esta vez no pasará nada, pero dígame si fue él.  

—Oh no, el responsable fue castigado en su momento, pero desde entonces debo ser muy precavida —se encogió de hombros y comenzó a comer su postre.

—Lo bueno es que yo estoy con usted y la verdad no creo que le haya puesto algo sospechoso, pues estaba demasiado embobado mirándola —dijo algo molesto— Soy su prometido y al tipo no le importó nada de nada. ¡Caray!

—Por eso lo lamento tanto, no sé qué ocurre en este pueblo —suspiró enfadado— No les importa mi clan, el poder de mi padre, o que esté comprometida… todos me quieren en su cama.

—Eso es peor y me molesta aún más —la vio y apretó su mano— No debe ser rebajada a calidad de objeto, es usted demasiado para solo ser eso. Usted lo sabe, ¿verdad? ¿Usted sabe que es muy valiosa?

Rei había puesto el dedo justo en la llaga. Estaba harto de que todos lo trataran como mercancía, casi como una reliquia o una muñeca. Se mordió el labio mientras intentaba contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con escaparse de sus ojos.

—Nagisa-san, ¿dije algo malo? Lo lamento, ese es uno de mis defectos, digo las cosas demasiado frío y sin pensar mucho —le tomó ambas manos— Nagisa-san, disculpeme. ¿Qué debo hacer para hacerla sentir mejor?

Sólo tenía deseo de una cosa y así lo hizo. Pasó sus brazos por debajo de los de Rei y apretó fuerte su torso, escondiendo su rostro en él. Se sentía patético por ponerse sentimental con esas cosas, pero al menos su apariencia femenina le permitía mostrarse débil con menos bochorno. 

Siendo samurai no fue educado para ser muy expresivo o buscar mucho contacto físico, ni siquiera con su madre era cariñoso; por eso, el movimiento repentino de Nagisa le tomó por sorpresa, provocando que se quedara estático, pero luego al sentir como su pecho era mojado en lágrimas la abrazó fuerte —Nagisa-san, incluso quiero cuidar su corazón.

Era tan frustrante, todo en su vida era frustrante. Nada estaba en su lugar y no podía hacer nada, y nadie quería escucharlo. —Odio esto, odio todo… odio mi vida.


	4. Vínculo peligroso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quien juega con fuego termina quemado

Siendo samurai no fue educado para ser muy expresivo o buscar mucho contacto físico, ni siquiera con su madre era cariñoso; por eso, el movimiento repentino de Nagisa le tomó por sorpresa, provocando que se quedara estático, pero luego al sentir como su pecho era mojado en lágrimas la abrazó fuerte —Nagisa-san, incluso quiero cuidar su corazón.

Era tan frustrante, todo en su vida era frustrante. Nada estaba en su lugar y no podía hacer nada, y nadie quería escucharlo. —Odio esto, odio todo… odio mi vida.

—No, no diga eso. ¿Qué le pasa? —le sujetó el rostro tan delicadamente que cuando menos acordó ya estaba acariciando una de sus mejillas— Nagisa-san, no llore… yo no sé qué hacer para verla con esa hermosa sonrisa otra vez. 

Tenía los ojos acuosos y le impedían ver del todo bien, pero la mirada amable de Rei logró causarle un cosquilleo en la boca del estómago. ¿Cómo podía haber tanta amabilidad en alguien que apenas lo conocía? Le transmitía mucho más afecto que el que había recibido de su familia y conocidos en toda su vida. —¿Por qué eres tan bueno?

Y ni él mismo sabía cómo responder ante la pregunta. El hecho era que Nagisa le transmitía una calidez impresionante y eso mismo le hacía querer protegerla de una manera diferente, como si se tratara del ser más importante en su vida. Se ruborizó un poco, quitó las manos de su rostro y tomó aire —No me gusta verla así… no sé qué hacer

Se limpió los ojos con la manga del kimono y forzó un poco su sonrisa. —Hace mucho que no lloraba… y mucho más que no lloraba en público. Me hacía falta desahogarme —estiró la mano y tocó el pecho de Rei— Oh cielos, lamento haber mojado tu ropa.

—No hay problema. Me alegra saber que está mejor —sacó un pañuelo y se lo entregó— Consérvelo, es un regalo. Creo que es buena señal que se haya desahogado, en parte porque creo que pues —tosió— me tiene algo de confianza y eso me gusta. 

El corazón le dio un vuelco y palpitó con fuerza mientras sostenía el pañuelo en la mano. ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Tan conmovido estaba para ponerse así? —Eh… p-podemos… ir a ver el teatro kabuki, ¿te gustaría?

Sonrió —A donde usted guste. Vamos. —Le ofreció el brazo otra vez— Antes de eso… espere —tomó el pañuelo y enjugó una lágrima que había escapado de ser recogida— Ahora si… Usted se ve bonita de todas maneras, pero cuando sonríe lo es más. 

Volvió a sentirse abochornado, pero no hizo nada que lo evidenciara. —Vamos dos calles hacia allá, el teatro kabuki se encuentra allí.

Asintió y la siguió en silencio. Sonrió al notarla algo nerviosa. No era su intención, ya que no estaba coqueteando con ella, pero verla así era encantador. Rei compró los boletos y los “prometidos” entraron al teatro —Elija usted el sitio 

—No quiero estar muy adelante, pero tampoco muy atrás por los ruidosos… uhm —señaló un par de asientos por el medio— ¿Te parece bien allí?

—Me parecen buenos lugares —le cedió el paso, espero a que ella tomara asiento para hacerlo él. La función no tardó mucho en comenzar. Los actores salieron a escena y Rei sonrió— Espero sea una buena leyenda. 

Como era usual en las funciones del kabuki, se trataba de un romance prohibido, una princesa y un plebeyo que tenían que escapar y sellaban su amor ante los dioses, pero los separaban y los dioses hacían que pudieran volver a verse después de su muerte.

Las personas detrás de Nagisa comenzó a comentar con su acompañante. —Cuesta trabajo creer que la mujer sea en realidad un muchacho, en verdad luce tan…

Nagisa sonrió de medio lado mientras pensaba que no deberían maravillarse tanto puesto que lo habían conocido toda su vida, pero claro, de él no se sabía la realidad.

—Casi podría ignorar ese pequeño detalle y llevarlo a la cama.

Se sobresaltó. ¿Es decir que ni siquiera sabiéndose que era hombre se quitaría esa maldición?

—Desafortunado el comentario —Rei se removió incómodo dirigiéndose al hombre detrás de él— Cada quien sus gustos, pero no creo que sea bueno decir eso en un lugar público. En fin, no debería hablar tan alto.

—No sea entrometido —dijo el hombre y antes de que Rei reaccionara, Nagisa lo sujetó de un brazo.

Le dedicó una mirada suplicante —No te exaltes, por favor, Rei-san. Solo ignóralos, por favor.

—No deberían hablar así, no saben quien pueda sentirse ofendido o peor —suspiró— Está bien, solo por usted —le sonrió y una vez más fijó su atención en la obra. Bastante triste para su gusto. Debía ser un destino doloroso amar a alguien y no poder estar con ella. 

—Eso es triste —comentó Nagisa aún abrazado a Rei—, tener que esperar a morir para estar con la persona que amas. ¿Y si no hubiera otra vida? Jamás estarían juntos.

La conversación anterior lo había dejado con cierta zozobra, pero ahora abrazado a Rei se había tranquilizado. Recostó un poco su cabeza en el hombro del chico y suspiró, quizá nunca se había sentido tan a gusto.

Estaban tan juntos, pero eso a Rei no le hacía sentir mal o que estaba haciendo algo indebido, más bien el corazón se le llenaba de una calidez radiante. Debía admitir que en ocasiones toda su atención se iba al bello rostro de su protegida. En una situación diferente se hubiera quitado, pero esta vez se trataba de su ama y no podía hacerlo, además no quería. Estaba muy a gusto así, además el hecho de estar de esa manera no significaba nada, tenían que comportarse como prometidos y eso era lo que hacían los prometidos, ¿o no? 

La historia terminó, y por alguna razón Nagisa se quedó con una sensación de angustia en el pecho y no entendía el por qué. —¿Salimos ya? Pronto habrán algunos puestos de comida en la plaza y llevo años sin probar ese tipo de platillos.

—De acuerdo. Entonces vamos —con cuidado la dejó pasar, pero la chica al no recoger del todo bien su kimono, dio un par de traspiés. Con los reflejos más despiertos Rei se apresuró a sostenerla —Nagisa-san. ¿Está bien?  —sus miradas se cruzaron. Los ojos de Nagisa, a pesar de tener algo de timidez y pena por lo ocurrido, le traspasaron el alma.

Nagisa permaneció quieto. ¿Qué tenían esos ojos que lo tenían hipnotizado? Todo pensamiento abandonó su mente, era como si quisiera descifrar los misterios ocultos en la mente del otro. Recuperó el equilibrio sobre sus dos pies, pero ni así dejó de mirar a Rei, hasta que alguien arrastró un banquillo cerca de ellos y el ruido rompió el encanto. —Ah… l-lo siento, me tropecé. Todo está bien.

¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Y ahora por qué sentía deseos de tener un contacto como el antes experimentado? Algo estaba saliendo de su curso, pero no tenía ninguna certeza de que así fuera —Tenga más cuidado, no sería algo desafortunado que por una caída me mandaran cortar la cabeza —bromeó para aligerar el ambiente, que estaba bastante raro ya. 

—No exageres, tampoco es que mi padre fuera a hacer eso —rió un poco y le sonrió cálidamente— Gracias, Rei-san. Me has salvado una vez más.

Dicho esto se sujetó fuerte de su brazo para así salir del teatro. 

Tal como ella lo había mencionado, los puestos de comida iban instalando sus pequeñas carpas. No era afecto a ese tipo de comidas pero igual probaría —¿Y qué vamos a comer? 

—Ahm… quiero yakisoba y también ramen —dijo señalando los puestos— Luego podemos ir por unos panecillos al vapor de por allá.

_ ¿Dónde le cabe tanto en ese estómago miniatura? _ se preguntó. Asintió y la siguió. Por momentos, la chica estaba tan entusiasmada que casi lo llevaba arrastrando —N-nagisa-san, tranquila, los puestos acaban de ponerse…. 

—Es que todo es más rico recién preparado —dijo Nagisa— y entre más pronto pidamos, más pronto podremos encontrar un buen lugar para comer.

—Cómo diga… —al primer sitio al que fueron, fue al de ramen. Ella estaba feliz y él lo estaba pero por ver su hermoso rostro adornado con una sonrisa incomparable.

Con su plato de ramen finamente empacado para llevarlo al siguiente puesto, donde pidieron el Yakisoba. Rei era el encargado de llevar la comida, y Nagisa iba llenando más y más su menú al añadir algunos dulces y además los panecillos. —Creo que estamos listos, ahora podemos ir por allá y comer. ¿Te apetece?

Solo asintió. La verdad es que estaba batallando con guardar el equilibrio, tenía muchas cosas sobre las manos y los brazos. Al fin pudieron llegar al lugar donde Nagisa quería —N-nagisa-san… ahmmm… ¿qué comerá primero? 

—Ahm… el ramen se pondrá feo si no lo comemos caliente. Podemos comenzar por eso —dijo con una amplia sonrisa. Por fín comería todo lo que se le antojaba.

—De acuerdo —cómo pudo y sudando frío le pasó el tazón con ramen; al hacerlo tiró un poco— L-lo siento… ahmmm etto… yo solo quiero los panecillos pero.. pues —miraba todo lo que sostenía— Creo que comeré hasta que usted termine. 

Nagisa ladeó la cabeza al no entender a qué se refería, pero al comprender se le ocurrió una idea. —¡Claro que no! Espera —con cuidado tomó los panecillos y los puso en su regazo. —Yo te daré de comer.

—¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¡CLARO QUE NO!! Usted no debe, al contrario, en ese caso yo le daría de comer —su rostro comenzaba a ponerse rojo, tal como lo esperaba y tal como lo odiaba— N-n-no Na-nagisa-san, no.

—Pues como quieras, pero no me gusta eso de que esperes a que yo termine, tenemos que comer juntos o no sería agradable —dijo muy decidido.

—Pe-pero… es que —miró alrededor— B-bueno… solo los panecillos, supongo que está bien —tragó saliva. No entendía porque se ponía tan nervioso ante la situación. 

—Excelente —tomó con cuidado uno de los panecillos y se lo acercó a su boca. —Anda, dale una buena mordida. —Pudo notar la renuencia de Rei a hacerlo, pero terminó por obedecerle. Mientras el otro masticaba el panecillo, él podía tomar el ramen como quisiera.

Mordió un poco. En verdad le parecía tan vergonzoso, pero tenía hambre y mucha, así que no podía darse el lujo de ser tan renuente —G-gracias… lamento que me tenga que dar en la boca.

—No te disculpes, tonto —le dijo riendo un poco— ¿No se supone que soy tu prometida? Y es mi deber cuidar el bienestar de mi prometido, procurándole su alimento a tiempo —rió un poco más. Rei se le hacía tierno cuando se avergonzaba así.

Aquel comentario terminó por sonrojarlo. Ahora sentía mucho calor y eso que comenzaba a anochecer —P-pues gracias.. ahmmm ¿me puede dar más? —Nagisa asintió y le acercó el panecillo a la boca; esta vez, sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse y a pesar de que el samurai estaba tan avergonzado no le quito los ojos de encima. No sabía qué hacer, qué decir. Lo único que se le ocurría era seguir viendola, pues disfrutaba tanto ese contacto. No había pasado ni una semana con ella y ya se sentía totalmente compenetrado. 

Era como si sus almas quisieran decirse mil cosas y no hubiera necesidad de palabras. Qué era lo que Rei causaba en él, era un misterio. Sólo sabía que de pronto su corazón comenzó a palpitar muy rápido y fuerte. ¿Qué era esa sensación extraña? Deseaba averiguarlo, comprender qué lo hipnotizaba en Rei… lo atraía como una polilla deslumbrada por las lámparas, pero tarde o temprano terminaría por quemarse. —Rei…

Su voz le llegaba como el silbido armonioso del viento en una tarde de verano. Su corazón latía fuerte y su respiración era apenas perceptible -Nagisa-san… -susurró

—Nagisa, Na-gi-sa —la voz de una mujer canturreó el nombre de la rubia. Se trataba de una de sus hermanas, en compañía de su padre— Hasta que los hallamos, pensamos que habrían tenido problemas. Ya llevan mucho tiempo fuera de casa. Ryugazaki-san —hizo una reverencia— Se ve muy guapo hoy.

Rei ahora estaba descolocado por la manera especial en que Nagisa le hacía sentir, y después por la forma en que fueron interrumpidos. 

—Gracias Hazuki-san. Señor —volteó con su jefe y se quedó en reverencia hasta que él habló. Estaba nervioso, muy nervioso; incluso sentía como un ligero zumbido en el oído. Tal vez era la culpa.

El corazón de Nagisa latía demasiado rápido y no estaba seguro qué hubiera ocurrido si su hermana y su padre hubieran tardado un poco más. No volteó a verlos, ni siquiera a Rei, fijó sus ojos en el medio panecillo que aún tenía en la mano y descansaba sobre su rodilla. Estaba molesto, pero no sabía exactamente con quién, si con su familia por interrumpir, con Rei por deslumbrarlo o consigo mismo por… por…

—Me alegra saber que están bien. Veo que haces un buen trabajo Ryugazaki-san —comentó el Hazuki y observó a Nagisa— ¿Te sientes mal? Estás algo ruborizada. Conviene que vuelvan a casa. Tal vez no cenen porque veo que comieron bastante, pero ya será noche y no es conveniente que permanezcan aquí.

—Como usted ordene, Señor —se puso de pie y miró a Nagisa— Ama, vamos —le ofreció el brazo. 

—Sí… —dijo simplemente, ignorando el comentario de su rubor. Se levantó y pasó el brazo por debajo del de Rei y su corazón volvió a acelerarse. Era extraño, jamás había sentido algo parecido y no era algo del todo agradable, aunque sí tenía un resquicio de felicidad en el fondo de su pecho. No entendía nada.

Cuando llegaron a casa. Padre e hija fueron hasta el comedor para disfrutar de la cena, dejando solos una vez más al samurai y su protegida.

Rei la vio de reojo —¿Quiere ir a cenar con su familia? —ahora se sentía extraño. Era como si algo se hubiera roto para comenzar algo distinto.

—No… mi padre tiene razón, comimos bastante en el pueblo. —Aunque no hubiera podido comer nada en realidad, todo lo que ocurría lo tenía bastante confundido. Aún tenía una opresión en el pecho, que no distinguía su origen. —H-hace mucho que no iba de paseo, creo que me cansé más de la cuenta, me gustaría dormir ya —le indicó.

—Entonces la acompaño hasta su habitación —caminó en silencio a su lado. Podía ver que estaba algo incómoda o retraída y eso no le gustaba. Al llegar hasta la puerta, la corrió por ella y le cedió el paso— Nagisa-san, la pasé muy bien. Espero que también lo haya disfrutado.

Levantó la vista y le sonrió tímidamente. —La pasé bien. Gracias por acompañarme. —No podía negarlo, le había gustado mucho su paseo con él, pero ese era exactamente el problema. Rei era solo alguien pasajero en su vida, no debería encariñarse mucho con él. Sólo de pensar que un día se iría el pecho le oprimía.

Esas palabras le hicieron sonreír sinceramente. ¿Por qué se alegraba tanto de oír eso? —La próxima vez que quiera salir, la invitaré a dar un paseo en mi caballo. Podremos recorrer más distancia —hizo una reverencia— Gracias por la tarde. Pase una buena noche. estaré atento.

Esperó de pie hasta que él dejó la habitación y llegó su aya para ayudarle a cambiarse. Con el yukata con el que dormía puesto, se acomodó en su futón y trató de dormir. Su mente seguía repitiendo lo ocurrido en el día y siempre que pensaba en el minuto anterior a la llegada de su padre, su corazón volvía a acelerarse.

No podía ser…

La noche era avanzada cuando decidió pasar por el dormitorio de su protegida. Ella ya estaba dormida. Esta vez fue él quien se sentó con cuidado para verla. Era una chica muy joven, conservaba aquellos rasgos infantiles que caracterizaban a la chicas en esa edad. Sonrió y suspiró.

—Nagisa-san, ¿quién me cuidará de usted?

Despertó de madrugada, pero no quiso hacer ruido alguno. Estuvo un rato inmóvil en la cama. Estaría todo el día en compañía de Rei, lo cual no lo tenía del todo contento ahora que estaba en conflicto con sus sentimientos, cuales fueran estos. 

Se levantó un momento después y sin avisar nada salió al jardín, buscando el área del estanque, siempre era allí donde se sentía más a gusto y en paz.

Rei despertó para dar la siguiente ronda. La primera parada era la habitación de la chica, primero revisó las esquinas, pero al no ver a la rubia cabellera sobre el futón, el corazón le dio un vuelco —Maldita sea… Nagisa-san…. 

Salió enseguida y buscó dentro de la casa, tuvo mucho cuidado de no ser visto para no despertar a todos con la maravillosa noticia de que no hallaba a su protegida. Tragó saliva y sostenía su espada con fuerza.

—Ama… ¿a dónde fue? 

El joven que Rei buscaba seguía dando un paseo errático por su propiedad. Después de estar en el estanque fue un poco más allá, donde mantenían las gallinas y estuvo viendo a las avecillas aún dormir. Las gallinas con sus polluelos muy cerca.

No había forma de que tranquilizara su corazón, ni su mente.

—Hasta aquí llegué… pero si no dormí tanto —Rei murmuró para sí mismo mientras seguía caminado por toda la casa. Estaba tan nervioso que no se dio cuenta que pasaba por varios lugares en más de una ocasión. Pasó por el estanque. Corrió hasta donde estaban los corrales de animales.

Su protegido se le escabulló una vez más. Había ido ahora al establo, pero fue mala idea pues recordó que Rei le había prometido un viaje a caballo y todos sus síntomas empeoraron. Quizá estaba enfermo y confundía lo que estaba sintiendo con otra situación. Probablemente tenía fiebre porque se sentía un poco caliente de las mejillas y las palpitaciones iban y venían.

El joven samurai estaba a punto de volverse loco. Ni siquiera había indicios de que alguien hubiera entrado a la propiedad. No había pisadas o algo fuera de su lugar. Incluso al recordar la manera en la que el futón se encontraba, podía deducir que fue ella quien se levantó por propia cuenta.

—La amenazaron… Nagisa-san… —seguía corriendo hasta que vio unos cabellos rubio revolotear al aire— ¡NAGISA-SAN! —corrió mucho más fuerte. No supo de donde sacó tantas ganas de correr pero pronto estuvo frente a ella— Usted... —la tomó entre sus brazos y la abrazó muy fuerte. 

Su grito lo tomó por sorpresa y por eso cuando lo abrazó su corazón aún saltaba. No respondió al abrazo, se quedó allí bastante rígido, intentando controlar su respiración, pero sentía que el pecho le iba a estallar. La falta de aire lo mareó un poco y terminó por sujetarse fuerte de Rei, recostando un poco la cabeza en su pecho.

—¿Por qué? —ahora sentía un nudo en la garganta. Estaba aliviado de poder sostenerla, de saber que estaba bien. No temía por la vida propia, eso no importaba, pero tenía un miedo tremendo a no saber más de ella y haber fallado en su intento por protegerla—. No debe... —la apartó muy despacio y acarició su rostro— Nagisa-san, me iba a morir si no la hallaba pronto. Usted es más importante para mi de lo que cree.

Sus palabras fueron el detonante para Nagisa. Sus cejas se curvaron hacia arriba mientras hacía el esfuerzo por no derramar lágrimas, pero fue en vano. Su pecho había llegado al máximo y sentía que le explotaría si no dejaba salir algo. Era abrumador y aterrador todo lo que le aturdía por dentro.

—Si quiere salir dígame. Entiendo que busque estar sola y si lo desea puedo permanecer lejos, pero no lo vuelva hacer —enjugó sus lágrimas con sus dedos pulgares— Nagisa-san, ¿en qué puedo ayudarla? Le prometí cuidar su corazón también —la abrazó otra vez.

No contestó. No tenía cómo contestarle, ni siquiera estaba seguro. —Está mal, está mal… —murmuró.

—¿Qué es lo que está mal? —la miró sin comprender— ¿Ha pasado algo de lo cuál deba enterarme? Mi deseo es ayudarle, pero si usted no me dice cómo puedo hacerlo, me veo con las manos atadas.

—No se puede hacer nada al respecto —murmuró con un ligero tono de molestia—, tampoco es tan grave —intentó tranquilizarlo, pero él mismo no estaba tranquilo.

—Entiendo. Pero insisto en que no debe salir sola a pasear. Si necesita hacerlo, yo debo acompañarla. Me dio un susto de muerte cuando no la vi recostada en el futón —suspiró— No sabría qué hacer si usted ya no está. 

—No me iré a ningún lado —le sonrió amablemente, mordiéndose la lengua para no añadir el  _ pero tú sí _ que le aquejaba en el corazón. Todo en su interior eran dudas, y al mismo tiempo que la cercanía de Rei sólo hacía revolotear más su mente y corazón, era tan agradable y placentero estar a su lado. Nunca le había pasado eso.

—Más le vale… —devolvió la sonrisa con el mismo tono de amabilidad— Vamos a que se recueste, nadie se ha dado cuenta de su ausencia y no queremos que eso pase —la tomó de la cintura para conducirla. Mientras caminaba, poco a poco su corazón volvía a la calma, ahora estaba en un estado de alegría al estar con ella. 

La dejó dentro de su habitación —No me iré hasta que se haya dormido otra vez —se cruzó de brazos y la miró con el ceño fruncido— No discuta, por favor. Tendré que idearme algo para que no vuelva a pasar esto. 

—No tienes por qué cuidarme tanto… —dijo con algo de tristeza—, digo, no hay peligros dentro de esta casa, así que sólo preocúpate cuando estemos fuera.

Tampoco es que fuera una damisela en peligro, sólo que era menos molesto tener a Rei para “espantar” a los sujetos molestos.

—Además, no sé por qué te trajeron aquí, quien debería cuidarme es otro — _ Él mismo. _ Odiaba sentirse tan débil.

Frunció aún más el ceño y bajó la cabeza. Ese comentario sí que que lo había herido —Si no me quería aquí debió decirlo, de esa manera no estaría molestándola. Para mi no es fácil haber dejado mi aldea, sin embargo, me agrada estar con usted. Pero creo que lo que usted quiere es que su prometido venga de una vez a hacer el trabajo que yo hago. Si lo desea puedo renunciar.

—De todos modos vas a irte —contestó con la voz quebrada— qué más da si es ahora o después. —El daño ya estaba hecho, quizá si se marchaba ahora no le causaría tanto dolor como más adelante, quizá aún tenía remedio lo que comenzaba a sentir… y aún así, si Rei de verdad se iba, no estaba seguro que podría continuar como hasta entonces.

—Pues si, tendré que irme cuando su afortunado prometido llegue. ¿Acaso cree que para mi será fácil despedirme de usted? No llevo ni una semana aquí y ya me siento ridículo por lo mucho que me importa.

—¡Es ridículo! Y aún así no puedo dejar de pensar que será muy triste el día que te vayas… no quiero eso —ya no pudo guardar la compostura más, se cubrió el rostro para que no lo viera llorar.

—¡Pues no me deje ir! —le gritó y se acercó con paso firme para abrazarla— Tal vez yo no me quiera ir Nagisa-san —le quitó las manos del rostro y la vio a los ojos. Lentamente se fue acercando y así se perfilaba para hacer una locura.

Nagisa sabía que era algo loco, que no tenía sentido, que estaba prohibido y mil y un excusas más, pero no iba a detenerlo, no quería detenerlo. Su corazón se aceleró y su respiración se hizo errática…

...pero pronto escuchó los zapatos de madera y el paso propios de su aya, por lo que empujó pronto a Rei y se acomodó en el futón, tratando de secar su rostro y eliminar el rastro de lágrimas.

Gracias al entrenamiento como samurai, sus reflejos eran más rápidos de lo normal, así que se fue a una esquina y se cruzó de brazos. Ahora agradecía no haber hecho lo que planeaba, pues en definitiva después de ello debería irse.

El joven heredero se tapó con las cobijas hasta la cabeza y protestó que aún no quería levantarse, que le dolía la cabeza. El aya dijo que iría por el remedio y algo para que comiera, se encargaría también de avisarle a su padre que estaba indispuesta. Con estas advertencias, se marchó de la habitación y Nagisa pudo sacar la cabeza de su escondite.

No se atrevía a voltear hacia Rei, quien dirigió sus pasos hasta el futón, se arrodilló y luego hizo una reverencia pronunciada —Hazuki-san, disculpe mi atrevimiento. No tengo porque hablarle de esa manera, ni siquiera tengo el derecho de tocarla —seguía con la cabeza pegada al suelo mientras trataba de ordenar sus ideas— No me gusta verla mal y hago cosas sin pensar. De verdad le ofrezco una disculpa.

Se sentó propiamente y sin tener que cruzar su mirada se atrevió a verlo. Lentamente puso su mano sobre la cabeza de Rei. —Está bien, Rei-san… perdona por preocuparte.

Cada que sentía su mano sobre él sentía una calidez tan agradable. Se incorporó y la miró —Prométame que ya no volverá a salir sin mi. Si lo que busca es soledad, yo puedo permanecer lejos de usted hasta que me ordene acercarme —sonrió con algo de timidez— Creo que mejor me voy, no quiero que su aya me encuentre aquí. Llame por mi cuando quiera mis servicios, estaré en mi habitación.

—Gracias por todo, Rei —le contestó susurrándo y una vez estuvo solo pudo tratar de ordenar sus pensamientos.

Si no hubieran sido interrumpidos… Rei lo habría besado, ¿cierto? No era de extrañar, todos pensaban que era mujer y sabía que era atractivo bajo esa figura, pero… por primera vez no deseó detener ese beso. Rei no sabía que era hombre, no tenía excusa, pero él estaba muy consciente de su sexo y del contrario, ¿por qué aún deseaba besarlo?

No podía negarse más, y aunque era algo bastante vergonzoso y deshonroso… estaba consciente de que su afecto por Rei estaba comenzando a tornarse de una clase completamente distinta y no estaba seguro si sería capaz de frenarlo, o de querer hacerlo.

—Quizá sí debería despedirlo…

De todos modos, Rei probablemente dejaría de sentirse atraído por él si descubría que era un hombre, así que no tenía esperanza alguna. Aún así, el corazón le daba un vuelco solo de pensar que tarde o temprano tendrían que separarse.

—No quiero que se vaya —susurró presionando la almohada en su rostro. Pero si se quedaba y eso crecía y se daba cuenta de la verdad, su padre mandaría a matarlo y seria peor. Debía alejarlo si quería protegerlo.

Rei en su habitación se tiró sobre el futón. No recordaba haber tenido una noche tan accidentada como la que acababa de terminar. Tenía un mar de emociones y sentimientos rondando por su cabeza. Era una chica increíblemente atractiva, no se refería a lo físico, sino que el magnetismo que emanaba era muy intenso y sin duda él se había vuelto parte de las personas que caían en ese fenómeno.

Suspiró y sonrió algo apenado por casi besarla —Es una niña, mi ama y ya está comprometida. No debo hacerlo. —Tenía que poner distancia, no había de otra. 

No podía renunciar, eso significaría una ofensa a la familia Hazuki y traer deshonor a su clan, pero si la atracción que sentía por Nagisa-san aumentaba, tendría que irse para no ocasionar problemas. Se llevó los brazos a la cara para taparla —No me quiero ir.

Y así, mientras pensaba si irse o no, el sueño lo venció. Había dormido menos que la noche anterior y lo sucedido le había absorbido todas la energías. Al parecer Nagisa se le había metido tan dentro que hasta soñaba con ella.


	5. Deseos de cosas imposibles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soñar no cuesta nada...

Nagisa se encontraba a solas nuevamente. Su aya se encargó de darle de comer, darle un té de hierbas para su dolor de cabeza y se encargó de dejarlo bien acostado en su futón. Intentó dormir, pero sólo podía pensar en Rei. Sabía que estaba mal, pero no podía sino desear estar con él.

Tomó provecho del sueño profundo que tenía su protector para deslizarse en su habitación y sentándose junto a su futón, lo miró fijamente con la intención de memorizar su rostro. — _ Es un rostro hermoso  _ —pensaba con una leve sonrisa en su boca y mejillas sonrojadas—  _ al menos me gustaría darle un beso… _

Cediendo un poco a la tentación de sentir sus labios, estiró la mano y con algo de nerviosismo tocó levemente el labio de Rei, apartándose rápidamente. Al ver que no reaccionaba, volvió a repetirlo y se atrevió a delinearlos. — _ ¿Cómo se sentirían sus besos? _

Rei pensaba que Nagisa se le había metido tan dentro que hasta soñaba con ella. Era mágico como podía sentir muy vívido aquel sueño que tenía. Eran los dos comiendo como la tarde anterior, pero con la peculiaridad de que el beso si se dio. Podía sentir con tanta claridad la calidez y suavidad de sus labios rosados. Incluso podía sentir su respiración chocando contra su rostro. Se removió un poco

—Nagisa-san… yo… —pronunció la frase en medio de su sueño. 

Nagisa retiró su mano de golpe, pensando que se había despertado, pero al ver que no era así y deducir que estaba soñando con él su sonrojo se hizo intenso y muy apenado se marchó casi corriendo a su habitación. El corazón le latía muy rápido, por el susto y por la emoción que le causaba que Rei pensara en él hasta en sueños. —Si tan solo… si tan solo sí hubiera nacido mujer.

Rei no despertó hasta después de un tiempo. Estaba extrañado de no haber sido levantado por alguien para ir con su protegida. Así que se lavó, cambió de ropa y arregló el cabello para ir a buscarla. Tocó la puerta y esperó respuesta de la rubia. 

—Adelante —se había cambiado y estaba presentable, pero seguía sentado en su futón, pensando en lo que había ocurrido. Miró a Rei de reojo, pero aún seguía algo abochornado por lo ocurrido.

—Sé que no se siente mal, así que no le preguntaré qué tal sigue —sonrió con una expresión de complicidad— Supongo que se quedará aquí todo el día. ¿Qué desea que haga? 

Ella se mordió un poco el labio y levantó la mirada ligeramente antes de pronunciar casi suplicante. —¿Puedes sentarte a mi lado?

Se aclaró la garganta. No era algo que esperaba, más bien pensó que le pediría que se fuera de su habitación o que le trajera algo.

—P-por supuesto. Lo que ordene —con algo de pena se sentó donde le había dicho y tomó una gran bocanada de aire. 

A Nagisa le causó un poco de gracia que Rei estuviera tan nervioso, pero una vez estuvo junto a él hizo lo que quería. —No pude dormir muy bien, pero no importa lo que haga no logro conciliar el sueño —se reclinó hacia él y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, sujetándose ligeramente del brazo de Rei— Quizá si tú estás aquí, pueda descansar un poco.

Tosió y trató de moverse, pero sin mucho éxito —¿A-ah si? P-pues ahmm tal vez, si quiere, puedo traerle un té para que descanse —miró hacia otro lado. Si todo seguía así, en un par de días ya estaría muerto de los nervios por estar con ella. 

—Ya tomé té, descansé la cabeza, mi aya cantó un rato, y nada —la verdad su corazón se había acelerado con la cercanía, pero al mismo tiempo sentía más paz— Quédate, por favor —concluyó suplicante.

—M-me quedaré —por un segundo recargó su cabeza en la de la chica y sonrió— Estaré aquí, incluso para velar su sueño o hacer lo que me diga para que pueda conciliarlo —suspiró— Solo, no me haga cantar. Quiere dormir, no quedarse sorda. 

Rió ligeramente y se acomodó más en su hombro. —Sólo quédate… — _ para siempre _ . Le hubiera encantado decirlo, pero no tenía nada qué ofrecerle, él debía tener a alguien que lo esperara en su clan al igual que él tenía una prometida, no era como si pudieran romper sus compromisos para fijar uno nuevo entre ellos, era simplemente imposible.

Era todo lo que deseaba en ese momento, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que era un error, un terrible error que debía terminar pronto… por eso decidió que disfrutaría al máximo la compañía de Rei por el tiempo que le tomara decidir enviarlo lejos.

—Aquí estaré, ya se lo dije. Tal vez deba acomodarse mejor para que pueda dormir —aunque en realidad estar así le gustaba tanto. Así, por un momento, podría echar a volar su imaginación. 

—Así estoy bien —susurró— Me gusta mucho estar contigo, Rei-san. —Lentamente, al ritmo de su propio latido, fue quedándose dormido y deslizándose en el hombro de Rei.

Rei pensó que tardaría más en dormirse, pero al ver que ya estaba bajo un profundo sueño, la acomodó bien sobre el futón y siguió sentado al lado de ella. Así podía contemplar con más claridad sus delicadas facciones. De vez en cuando suspiraba. Ella se movió un poco dejando una de sus manos libres, Rei la observó y con mucho cuidado la acarició. 

—R...Rei… —murmuró entre sueños y suspiró, sonriendo ligeramente antes de volver a quedarse en silencio. Instintivamente se fue acurrucando hacia donde estaba Rei, pues en sueños recordaba el momento en que él lo abrazó.

Apretó la mandíbula y su rostro se puso tan rojo como le fue posible. Se rascó la sienes y tragó saliva —Tal vez… ¡Nagisa-san! —apartó su mano de la de ella y espero a que el sueño revelara otra cosa. 

—...date ...empre —balbuceó dándose la vuelta y abrazando un poco sus cobijas con fuerza. Su respiración ahora sonaba fuerte, no tanto como un ronquido sino como suspiros continuos.

Se inclinó un poco para escucharla mejor. Era un tanto complicado averiguar qué era lo que trataba de decir. Al parecer su cabello le hizo algo de cosquillas en la nariz pues estornudó. El samurai se levantó enseguida apenado por su torpeza.  

Parpadeó perezosamente y miró a Rei, esbozando una sonrisa de medio lado —Parece que sí me dormí, ¿cierto? —se talló un poco el ojo. —Es muy rico dormir contigo… —dijo sin fijarse y pronto se sonrojó.

A Rei lo dominó una risa nerviosa y se puso de pie para caminar a lo largo de la habitación —Usted e-estaba muy cansada —se rascó la nuca mientras se le escapaba un risa algo tonta— ¿Qui-quiere que le traiga algo de comer?

—Bueno, sí tengo mucha hambre, pero tú tampoco has comido, ¿cierto? —le sonrió con calidez— ¿Podemos comer juntos?

—De acuerdo. Pediré algo para que nos traigan aquí. ¿Algo en particular que quiera? —Ella negó—. Bien, vuelvo pronto. 

Así lo hizo. Al regresar se sentó donde antes y sonrió. —En unos momentos traen la comida. ¿Qué gusta hacer mientras tanto? 

—Nada en particular. Me gusta conversar contigo de cualquier cosa —la sonrisa no se escapaba de su rostro, pero tampoco el ligero sonrojo de sus mejillas y un brillo diferente en su mirada cada vez que iba dirigida a Rei. 

Asintió —También me gusta estar con usted y platicar de cualquier cosa —le sonrió con toda sinceridad— Me preguntaba si mañana quisiera ir a pasear a caballo conmigo.

—Vi tu caballo un poco más temprano, es hermoso. Me encantaría ir a pasear contigo —sonó más entusiasmado de lo que había intentado, pero es que era una idea perfecta para estar muy cerca de Rei y a solas.

—Muy bien, entonces mañana iremos. Es un caballo muy manso pero valiente. Me ha acompañado desde niño y le tengo mucho cariño -le sonrió.

—Se ve bastante joven y robusto, se nota que le ha dado un buen cuidado.

Era difícil que su mente no lo traicionara y susurrara en su conciencia que pronto tendría que despedir a Rei. En esos fragmentos de segundo su sonrisa desaparecía, pero se esforzaba por volver a dibujarla para que el otro no se preocupara. Aún así, la punzada que sentía en el pecho era cada vez más perenne.

—Es un buen compañero. —La aya entró a la habitación de la chica y dejó sobre el suelo la charola con los platos para ambos. Preguntó si necesitaban algo más y al recibir una negativa se fue sin agregar nada—. Buen provecho. —Le sonrió después de haberle pasado su plato con cuidado.

Comenzaron a comer. En verdad tenía hambre, pero los nervios le impedían comer a velocidad normal. —Está delicioso, ¿no crees? Aunque ayer no terminamos de probar toda la comida que compramos.

El comentario hizo que Rei recordara el incidente y se ruborizó un poco —Cierto, pero me alegra que no haya comido todo lo que pidió. Era demasiado para usted y no creo que le haya cabido tanto en esa porción miniatura de estómago —le sonrió— Hazuki-san, ¿cuántas veces  ha visto a su prometido?

—¿Eh? —los palillos se le escaparon de la mano un instante, bajó la cabeza y se sonrojó un poco más— Nunca… quiero decir, nuestros padres acordaron el compromiso antes de nuestro nacimiento y aún no se cumple el tiempo para que nos conozcamos.

—¿En serio? No conoce al que será su esposo. Vaya, es increíble. No podría entablar una conexión con alguien que nunca he visto. ¿Le molesta eso? —le miró esperando una sincera respuesta, sobretodo en su rostro. 

No lo decepcionó. Aunque Nagisa trató de mantener una expresión compuesta, hubo una ligera contracción en su frente y los ojos se le tiñeron de oscuridad. Apretó el puño haciendo crujir ligeramente los palillos. —Es una tontería, pero es por el honor del clan —dijo con voz resentida.

—Yo no estoy comprometido, sin embargo, creo que no podría acatar esa orden. Necesitaría verla, hablar de vez en cuando con ella. Al menos saber si mi matrimonio podría ser realmente legítimo en nuestros corazones o solo se rebajaría a un convenio por intereses varios —bajó la cabeza— Otra vez he hablado de más, disculpe. 

La noción de que Rei no estaba comprometido hizo palpitar su corazón y en su ilusión, se atrevió a contestar a su comentario. —No creo que nuestro matrimonio pudiera ser de corazón —confesó sin levantar la vista— porque creo que me enamoré de alguien más… con quien nunca podré estar.

Claramente sintió como su corazón era golpeado por la confesión. Nagisa, tenía ya sus sentimientos comprometidos. Sabía que la chica le gustaba, pero no era como para ponerse triste porque ella ya estuviera enamorada. Tardó un poco en hablar —Es un hombre sumamente afortunado. Yo espero que usted pueda estar con él —dijo por educación. 

—No lo creo —levantó la vista y le sonrió un poco afectado—, no hay forma que él pueda corresponderme, por eso no tengo razón para romper mi compromiso.

—Entiendo. Debe ser ciego o un completo idiota para dejar ir a alguien como usted —esta vez el comentario fue hecho con cierta frialdad y rencor— Tal vez, no valga la pena Hazuki-san. 

Sonrió nuevamente con algo de calidez y con ojos brillantes habló lo que su corazón contenía. —Es un hombre maravilloso, en realidad… incluso si llegara a corresponderme, se llevaría una gran decepción al conocerme realmente y sería más doloroso que me odiara después.

Rei sintió otro golpe en lo profundo de su corazón . Se podía apreciar con toda claridad que Nagisa en verdad estaba enamorada —Si le llega a corresponder con la misma intensidad que usted lo describe y ama, créame que no habrá nada que lo haga desistir de su amor —se puso de pie dejando la comida sin terminar y caminó hasta la puerta. 

El corazón de Nagisa dio un vuelco cuando vio que Rei se alejaba. ¿Lo que dijo le habría ofendido? ¿Se daría cuenta que hablaba de él? Se mordió el labio una vez más, tratando de contener el nerviosismo que le causaba.

Aunque quisiera negarlo, Rei no podía evitar sentirse herido y celoso por la situación. Se recargó con cuidado de la puerta y se sentó en el suelo —Me gusta una chica de mi villa, no somos nada. De hecho creo que ya no me interesa… pero —dijo sin saber por qué—, si la oyera decir esas cosas de otro…. estaría muy enojado.

La herida en su pecho fue más fuerte con esas palabras. Sí había una chica, y aunque hubiera dicho que no estaba interesado, tenía la seguridad de que si descubría su secreto, no tardaría en volver con ella. —¿Por qué?

—Porque… porque... —Apretó los puños—. Cuando uno quiere a alguien y ve que no es posible tenerla, es devastador.  

—Pero no dices que ya no te interesa, ¿por qué te enfadarías? —Incluso si se interesaba algo en él, todo desaparecería si descubría que era hombre…

—No hablo de ella… ella está allá y seguramente encontrará a alguien mejor que yo. Lo deseo, de hecho. Hablo de que tal vez he puesto mis intereses en alguien que no debo. Ahora creo que la entiendo. 

—Todo se ha vuelto complicado —suspiró— no es como cuando era pequeñ...a y sólo tenía que obedecer a lo que mi padre decía sin cuestionar. Pensé que jamás me enamoraría, y ahora… —Sacudió la cabeza y se frotó un poco los ojos, no quería volver a llorar.

—¿Podemos cambiar de tema?

Rei se levantó y caminó hasta quedar frente a ella, se puso de rodillas y tomó su mano, llevó esta hasta su pecho y ahí la sostuvo mientras le sonreía —Siempre tendrá en mí un fiel servidor, aún cuando nuestro convenio termine. Yo quiero siempre cuidar de usted. 

Se quedó boquiabierto un momento, demasiado conmovido para hablar. Apretó la mano de Rei y con mucho esfuerzo le sonrió. —G-gracias.

—Ya le dije que se ve más bonita cuando sonríe, —besó su mano—, así que no se aflija por situaciones que no sabe si pasarán. Uhmm mejor planeemos nuestro paseo de mañana. ¿Quiere comer en el campo?

Eso lo animó un poco más. —Sería lindo. Hay un campo al norte de la villa donde crecen todo tipo de bayas, podríamos recoger muchas, comer las mas maduras y traer de vuelta otras.

—Perfecto. Podemos pedirle a su aya que prepare algún refrigerio que podamos llevar. Lo que importa es que se la pase bien —vio el plato de su ama, apenas y lo había tocado. Tomó los palillos y a su vez una porción de comida— Diga “a”

Parpadeó repetidamente y con algo de timidez obedeció. Su corazón comenzó a latir muy fuerte, sabiendo que Rei era quien lo alimentaba ahora. Sentía las mejillas cálidas, y las manos le sudaban mucho, pero aún mientras masticaba una sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

—Mucho mejor. Debe comer bien, para que podamos hacer muchas actividades o terminará enfermándose de verdad —le dio otro bocado.

_ Probablemente ya esté enfermo  _ —pensó por el hecho de que estaba enamorado de un hombre siendo él mismo uno, pero su sonrisa no titubeó y siguió comiendo. —¿Tú no vas a comer más? —preguntó tras tragar el bocado que le había dado.

—Si, pero primero quiero que usted coma y luego yo podré seguir. No tengo tanta hambre, pero comeré porque no creo que sea correcto obligarla a comer y yo no hacer lo mismo —le ofreció un bocado más— Y si le agregamos que la comida está deliciosa, pues sería un desperdicio dejarla sin terminar. 

Volvió a sonreir, y en un impulso se puso de rodillas y se acercó todo lo que pudo a Rei y besó una de sus mejillas. —Gracias.

En definitiva no veía venir esa muestra de afecto y agradecimiento. Su rostro se puso muy rojo y casi deja caer el plato, los que si no lograron salvarse fueron los palillos que terminaron haciendo un ruido sobre el suelo —P-perdón… iré a conseguir otros palillos, estos ya están sucios. 

—No te vayas —suplicó. No quería que se rompiera ese momento de intimidad, de privacidad, quería prolongarlo todo lo posible. —Puedes… podemos compartir los palillos, ¿no?

Eso no ayudaba a que su notorio sonrojo bajara. Era extraño compartir algo tan íntimo, pero tampoco era que quisiera negarse del todo. Se rascó las sienes y con mano temblorosa tomó los palillos que descansaban sobre su plato, tomó algo de comida y le dio de comer.  

La delicadeza con la que Rei le daba la comida apenas permitió que sus palillos le rozaran el labio. Un beso indirecto muy leve, pero era lo más cercano que tenía por ahora. Miró fijamente a su protector y un pensamiento se fijó en su mente. De una u otra forma tenía que besarlo antes de que se marchara para siempre.

Era la primera vez que la mirada de una chica ponía tan nervioso a Rei. Hizo gala de todas sus habilidades para no mostrarse tan afectado por los encantos de su ama —Ya casi termina, solo un par de bocados más —así lo hizo hasta que dejó el plato vacío— ¿Sa-satisfecha? 

—Si, todo estuvo delicioso —dijo con voz cantarina—, pero ahora es mi turno de alimentarte. —Literalmente le arrebató los palillos y tomó el plato que aún tenía comida. 

—¡EH! No, no, no.. y-yo puedo hacerlo —se llevó la manos instintivamente a la boca— Hazuki-san, de verdad no es ne…. —pero no pudo terminar porque la rubia se ideó una forma para meter el primer bocado en su boca. 

Nagisa rió por su hazaña. —Vamos, no me puedes negar esa satisfacción —dijo con un puchero travieso— Ahora sí, di ah —dijo llevando otro bocado en alto.

Hizo una mueca de desagrado y abrió la boca a regañadientes. En esa ocasión los ojos de rubí de Nagisa no se apartaron de los violetas del samurai. Aún sentía sus mejillas acaloradas, pero ni siquiera con ese nivel de pena, quería dejar de mirarla.

Era una de las pocas veces que Nagisa agradecía el magnetismo que se le daba natural. Si Rei iba a irse de todos modos, solo debía mantener en secreto su verdadera identidad y disfrutar todo lo que pudiera de su compañía y de su estatus de prometidos aunque fuera pantalla. 

Apenas apartó la vista para asegurarse de haber tomado otro bocado de comida y volvió a entablar mirada con él. Su sonrisa encantadora apareció en su rostro antes de hablar. —Otro bocado más. 

Era como si estuviera bajo los efectos de un poderoso hechizo, no podía separar sus ojos de ella y ni siquiera las palabras salían, lo único que atinaba a hacer era obedecer ante lo que ella le ordenaba. 

Repitió el proceso cada vez, mientras una idea pícara se instalaba en su mente. Le dio el último bocado y con un melodioso tono de capricho le pidió que cerrara los ojos. Él ni siquiera protestó, sino se limitó a cumplir su deseo.

Nuevamente se puso de rodillas y se acomodó para no perder el equilibrio y lograr su cometido, fue acercándose lentamente, deseoso por probar sus labios pero al mismo tiempo temeroso por su reacción.

Pero unos rápidos pasos se escucharon mientras se acercaban y Nagisa tuvo que volver a su posición anterior. —Tch… mis hermanas —le susurró a Rei— Ya vendrán a molestar.

Ahora estaba intrigado por lo que su ama iba a hacer. Seguro que la inminente llegada de las hermana Hazuki habían interrumpido el momento y tal vez no se repetiría. Se acomodó en su lugar y tomó el plato y los palillos, así evitaría cualquier burla.

—Nagisa, Nagisa —entró la tercera de las hermanas y sonrió— Oh estás muy bien acompañada. ¿Interrumpimos algo?

—Mi paz y tranquilidad —dijo sin reparo— ¿Qué quieres?

—Ow, interrumpimos a los tórtolos —dijo la menor de ellas— Veníamos a ver cómo seguías, nuestro padre estaba preocupado por ti.

Se limitó a escuchar y ni siquiera quiso verlas.

—Nagisa, no crees que te estás tomando muy en serio eso de que son prometidos —dijo la mayor y se sentó cerca de su hermano— Lo acaparas mucho y no dejas que nosotras lo conozcamos —fingió un puchero.

—Cierto, cierto —añadió la tercera— Queremos estar con él… —se sentó al lado de Rei.

—Es mi guardaespaldas, claro que lo acaparo, está aquí por mí —le recordó.

—Pero no quiere decir que no puedas compartirnoslo un poco. —Las chicas pronto hicieron un círculo alrededor de Rei— ¿Verdad que no te molesta? —le preguntó la menor.

—¡Rei no es un juguete para que tenga que compartirlo!— protestó Nagisa.

La segunda hermana se aproximó mucho a él. Incluso recargó su cabeza sobre su hombro. El pobre samurai estaba en aprietos, no debía ser grosero con ellas, pero Nagisa tenía razón, era SU guardaespaldas y de nadie más.

—Rei-chan… ¿quieres venir conmigo a pasear mañana? —dijo melosa la misma chica que aun recargaba con descaro su cabeza en el hombro del chico. 

—Rei no puede separarse de mi lado —insistió Nagisa.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya… ya nos llamamos sin honoríficos —señalo la mayor— Se ve que son cercanos ya. ¿Lo conquistaste ya con tus encantos?

Nagisa enrojeció de cólera, de vergüenza, de frustración. Sus hermanas siempre lo molestaban con que era más atractivo como mujer y era un insulto para él, pero ahora tenía razón y se tragó sus palabras.

Se levantó de golpe y caminó hacia la puerta que daba al jardín. —Vamos, Rei-san, quiero dar un paseo.

Se levantó enseguida y con una reverencia se despidió de las confianzudas mujeres —Señoritas… 

—Mira… hasta medicinal resultó el tal Rei —señaló la más chica— Nuestro hermanito de pronto se sintió tan bien que quiso levantarse. 

—Nagisa-san.. quiero decir Hazuki-san… —el samurai emparejó sus pasos a los de la malhumorada chica— ¿Está bien? Disculpe, pero no pude detenerlas. 

—No hubieras podido aunque quisieras —protestó y entendió la razón de su mal humor. Rei no hacía nada por rechazar a sus hermanas y no quería que nadie más lo tocara excepto él.

Estaba celoso por mil razones, porque sus hermanas eran mujeres, porque Rei aceptaba sus atenciones, porque alguna mujer podría conquistarlo cuando se marchara.

Sintió deseos de llorar, por lo que volvió a aumentar el paso hacia las caballerizas. —Demos ese paseo a caballo que dijiste antes.

—¿Ahora? —trató de alcanzarla. Para estar en kimono caminaba bastante rápido— ¿Pero no será sospechoso? Usted dijo que se sentía mal —la tomó de la mano— Vamos, pero con una condición. 

El corazón le retumbó en los oidos cuando sus manos hicieron contacto. —¿Q-qué condición?

—Sonría otra vez y no caiga en las provocaciones de sus hermanas —le sonrió amable mientras la llevaba hasta las caballerizas donde un caballo negro, bastante grande los aguardaba. —Este es Chou —se rascó las sienes algo avergonzado— Ya sé que no es un nombre adecuado para un caballo. Pero cuando me lo regalaron vi una mariposa muy grande del mismo tono del animal y con un toque de azul y pues.. era muy niño … —se excusó y sacó al caballo— Bueno el punto es que ya se llama así je. Tóquelo. 

Se dejó conducir sin sonreír aún, demasiado turbado por sus sentimientos como para procesar su petición, así que no fue hasta que escuchó el nombre del caballo que despertó del trance en el que estaba.

—¿No habrá problema? —estiró la mano que Rei no había tomado para acariciar al animal.

Negó gentilmente con la cabeza —Para nada. Chou, es muy manzo, sobretodo con las mujeres — _ más con las que gozan de una belleza como la suya _ . Pensó el de cabellos azulados, recordando la relación que su caballo y la joven Ko tenían en su aldea. Sonrió al ver los movimientos tímidos y temerosos de su protegida -No pasa nada, mire… —y conduciendo la mano contraria con la propia hizo que esta viajara por todo el cuello del animal. 

Entre el suave tacto de la piel del animal y el cálido toque de la mano de Rei, una amplia sonrisa se formó en su rostro. Una de las cosas que su padre le había prohibido fue montar a caballo hasta que se hiciera fuerte, cosa que a su parecer no había ocurrido, por lo que rara vez tenía la oportunidad de acercarse a tan magnífico animal. —Es hermoso.

—Lo es —sin darle algún aviso, la tomó de la cintura para sentarla sobre el caballo— Yo iré detrás de usted, no es bueno que… —se subió al caballo también— … usted vaya detrás, así no puedo cuidarla —la rodeó con sus fuertes brazos para agarrar la rienda— ¿A dónde vamos?

Se sujetó tan fuerte como pudo mientras lo observaba subir y con un sonrojo en las mejillas le sonrió. —Hacia el sur, allí hay un campo muy hermoso lleno de arbustos con bayas. Vamos.

—Bien. Ahora tome las riendas conmigo, así no se caerá y lo dirigirá a donde quiera que guste —se acercó a su oído para que solo ella pudiera escuchar— Para que avance tiene que darle la orden. Usted lo hará. Así que diga fuerte y claro “Vamos Chou”

—¿Yo? —se aclaró la garganta y sujetó fuerte la rienda. Tomó aire y dijo con voz un poco temblorosa— Vamos Chou.

El caballo avanzó y él tambaleó un poco, sujetandose de Rei, pero en cuanto se acostumbró al movimiento del caballo fue relajándose y disfrutando el paseo.

El caballo anduvo a paso moderado por las calles de la villa. Un par de niños se emparejaban para saludar a los jinetes, algunas mujeres murmuraron celosas ante la vista. Rei llevó el caballo hasta la salida y en cuanto estuvieron en un campo, apretó la rienda y le dio un ligero golpe con un grito que hizo que el animal comenzara a cabalgar. Su mano derecha siguió sosteniendo la rienda, pero al notar que Nagisa estaba algo nerviosa le pasó el brazo izquierdo por la cintura, rodeándola por completo —Yo la sostengo. 

Cerró los ojos y sujetó el brazo que lo rodeaba. Le estaba gustando cada vez más estar así con Rei. Aunque quizá luego se arrepentiría de dejarse llevar tan fácilmente.

Así siguió cabalgando hasta que decidió que era pruedente aminorar el paso y dejar que ella guiara el trote -¿Hacia dónde vamos? Tome las riendas y llévelo hasta el campo que me dijo antes. 

—¿Qué? —no estaba seguro— ¿Cómo hago eso? Ayúdame, por favor.

Rei le dio las instrucciones y pronto estuvo guiando al caballo sin problemas. —¡Lo estoy haciendo! ¡Lo estoy haciendo!

—Si, si.. pero no se mueva tanto porque pensará que quiere que cabalgue más rápido —dijo divertido y enternecido por la alegría de su protegida— Cuando encuentre un lugar donde quiera parar solo jale la rienda y acaricie la crin. 

—Falta un poco más. —Reconocía el camino de cuando lo llevaron allí en un día de campo, él recorría junto a sus hermanas en el carruaje y su padre iba a su lado en su caballo, cuánta envidia le tenía. Cuando vio la formación de rocas y el árbol de cerezo, supo que habían llegado al lugar indicado. —¡Aquí es!

Como Rei le había dicho, jaló la rienda pero quizá muy suave y el caballo no se detenía.

—Otra vez, más fuerte y acarice la crin. No tenga miedo a lastimarlo, no es posible. La rienda no está diseñada para eso, así que jale con confianza —le tomó las manos y las apretó— ¡Hágalo!

Jaló con fuerza y acarició al caballo, pero su corazón galopaba desbocado, era demasiada la cercanía de Rei. Estaba contento de haber llegado hasta allí. —Gracias por dejarme guiar a tu caballo.

—De regreso a casa, usted puede llevarlo —se bajó, acarició al caballo y tomó con delicadeza a la chica para que sus pies estuvieran en suelo firme. La observó y le sonrió.

—Preferiría que lo hicieras tú —dijo sinceramente. Quería ser ahora quien fuera todo el tiempo abrazado a la espalda de su protector.

—¡Mira! ¡Mira cuántos arbustos y todas las bayas están maduras!

—Es una lástima que no hayamos planificado del todo el paseo. Pudimos haber traído una cesta para recolectar todas las que quisiera. Solo podemos recoger las que vayamos a comer —sujetó el caballo en un árbol y se sentó— Es una hermosa vista.

—Es mejor así, tenemos excusa para volver —sonrió— Ahora hay que comer todas las que querramos mientras están dulces y deliciosas. —Se acercó a un arbusto y tomó una que estaba roja y brillante. —Esta debe estar dulce. —La metió a su boca, dejando solo un dedo entre sus labios que jugueteó traviesamente mientras comía la frutilla— Deliciosa.

No podía dejar de mirarla y no es que estuviera luchando por hacerlo, sino que estaba realmente fascinado con cada movimiento que esta hacía. Se puso de pie y tomó una baya y se la llevó a la boca —Mmmm muy rica. Su boca comienza a pintarse de rojo —sonrió. 

—Mis hermanas suelen cortar muchas de estas frutillas para arreglar sus labios. ¿Te parece interesante el maquillaje? Yo casi nunca uso, a menos que mis hermanas y yo vayamos a presentarnos en una danza o algo así.

Seguía los movimientos de sus labios mientras pronunciaba cada palabra —¿Ah? ¿Perdón? Este… creo que usted se ve bien de así y estoy seguro que cuando usa maquillaje a causa de la danza, también se ve bonita —comió una frutilla más. 

—A mí no me gusta usar, pero si lo requieren las circunstancias no me opongo. Creo que la belleza es mejor al natural. —Comió varias frutillas de un solo.

—Ha-hazuki-san, no soy nadie para decirle ahmm cómo comer pero si se lleva tantas frutas a la boca puede ahogarse o ahmm parecer un roedor, de esos que se meten mucha comida a la boca y lo guardan en las mejillas —trató de no reír. 

—Todo está bien, no me voy a ahogar. —Le sonrió— Estas frutillas están tan deliciosas que no puedo detenerme.

—Tendrá que hacerlo. Ya se manchó las comisuras de los labios y —esta vez si se echó a reír— también tiene una manchita sobre la nariz. La hace parecer un animalito —dijo enternecido— Acérquese.

—Ow, pero en casa nunca puedo comer todo lo que quiero, en especial la fresa. Tenemos que buscar un campo de fresas, ¡es indispensable!

Como su petición fue pasada por alto, fue él quien se acercó hasta la chica y con el interior de su manga limpió las partes de su rostro que estaban manchadas. Luego le sonrió —Cuando quiera vamos a buscar el campo de fresas, pero, solo si promete no comer como roedor. 

—¡Viva! —exclamó sonriéndole— Eres el mejor, Rei-san. —Tomó su mano y la apretó muy fuerte.

Pudo haber soltado su mano, pero no lo hizo, la sostuvo con fuerza —Hazuki-san… usted —soltó su mano y enseguida dio paso a un sonrojo que cubrió todo su rostro— V-vamos a que busque más bayas. 

—Rei-san… —Fue cosa de un momento, estaba dispuesto a decirle sobre sus recién descubiertos sentimientos, pero tan rápido como llegó se esfumó— ...no quiero más bayas.

—¿No? Pero si apenas y comió ¿No se siente bien? —tocó su frente—Uhmm se siente un poco caliente, pero no parece algo de qué preocuparse. Tal vez desea que regresemos a casa —aunque él no quería regresar, el tiempo a solas con ella valía oro

—No quiero —se sujetó de su brazo y frotó un poco su cabeza en el brazo de Rei— quiero quedarme un poco más, no quiero regresar con mis hermanas. — _ Y quiero quedarme contigo. _

—De acuerdo, no nos iremos. A decir verdad, tampoco quisiera ver a sus hermanas, es incómodo no poder retirarme o decir lo que pienso, por temor a ser grosero y que se enfaden. Tampoco quiero tener un disgusto con su padre. 

—No me creería si le digo que estaban siendo groseras contigo —suspiró— Lamento que tengas que soportarlas.

Se quedó recostado en el hombro de Rei. Tenía una ligera opresión en el pecho al pensar que sería hermoso poder permanecer siempre así, pero Rei se marcharía en algún momento.

—Por eso mejor llevaré las cosas tranquilas con ellas. No se preocupe, supongo que también es parte de mi misión dentro de su casa —le sonrió— Más bien, lo lamento por usted, porque las tiene que ver por más tiempo que yo —se tapó la boca— Disculpe, ya le dije que uno de mis defectos es hablar lo que siento. 

—Rei-san, llévame contigo, por favor —le suplicó medio bromeando aunque hasta ese momento no se le había ocurrido la idea de escapar. En su interior comenzaba a pensarlo seriamente.

La observó incrédulo por algunos instantes. Su corazón latía con fuerza —¿Qué dice? ¿Cómo? ¿Está bromeando? N-no entiendo su broma.

—C-claro que bromeo —dijo riendo a la fuerza—, no me iré a ningún lugar, pero juro que hay momentos que me gustaría mucho hacerlo.

—Hazuki-san, tiene usted un humor muy raro —se rascó la cabeza— Aunque entiendo un poco sus motivaciones. Supongo que vivir de la forma en que lo hace no es nada fácil. Sin embargo, el honor de su familia estaría en juego si hace algo inadecuado. Si lo que quiere es huir y necesita mi ayuda, lo haré, pero antes piense en todos los contras que tendría. 

—No creo que me ayudarías a huir si supieras todo lo que tengo que pasar —contestó sonriendo con cierta amargura. —Pero no pienso hacerlo, es decir, no tengo una razón verdadera para querer escapar. Mis hermanas son un fastidio, pero cuando sea mayor de edad todo será diferente.

—Para cuando eso pase seguro ya estará casada —dijo con cierta tristeza— Tal vez esperando a su primer hijo o algo así. Le espera una hermosa vida. Hazuki-san. Lo de sus hermanas es por un tiempo. 

—Probablemente… más bien, creo que será mi matrimonio en ese momento —se le hizo un nudo en la garganta por el pensamiento—. Quizá mis hermanas se casen primero, es lo que espero, no puedo esperar cinco años más para que me dejen en paz.

—Pues según la tradición, así tiene que ser. Me sorprende que su hermana mayor no tenga ya arreglado su matrimonio. Bueno aunque con esa forma de ser, tal vez no me sorprenda tanto —dijo más para si mismo. 

Rió un poco más. —Es la mayor, por lo tanto su prometido tiene que ser alguien muy digno del clan y no se ha arreglado aún un matrimonio para ella. Las menores tienen un poco más de libertad, pero hay algunos pretendientes esperando la aprobación de mi padre.

—Así que la única con un futuro no tan brillante es usted, lo digo por que no conoce a su prometido. Pero estoy seguro que su padre, al amarla tanto, no habrá escogido a un idiota para tal encomienda. 

—No, no lo creo… pero no lo sabré hasta que nos conozcamos. —Suspiró con fuerza y se recostó en el pasto verde, viendo al cielo. —Sería mejor no haber nacido… al menos no en mi familia.

Frunció el ceño —No es correcto que diga eso. Si usted no hubiera nacido en esa familia, yo no habría sido privilegiado con su presencia en mi vida —antes de que pudiera parar sus palabras, ya estaban dichas. Se volteó para que ella no notara la vergüenza que comenzaba a parecer en su rostro. 

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron y su sonrisa fue tan amplia que sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. —Me hubiera gustado nacer en una familia de tu clan… — _ y haber nacido mujer. _

—¿De mi clan? Hubiera sido complicado, también. Las cosas están establecidas por algo y para algo. Son perfectas, quizá, por ahora, no podamos entender el motivo —se sentó junto a ella— Así deberían ser nuestras vidas, encontrarnos justo como ahora lo hacemos.

—Si no fueramos de clanes distintos, si no tuvieramos obligaciones con nuestras familias… ¿qué crees que hubiera pasado?

—¿De habernos conocido? —ella asintió— Usted es muy bonita, sin temor a equivocarme, estaría haciendo fila en sus múltiples pretendientes —se atrevió a decir

—Claro… como todos, piensan que soy bonita y me quieren por eso... —suspiró.

Volteó a verla y sonrió —No me supe explicar. Me refiero a que no solo es bonita en su aspecto físico, sino que tiene tantas cualidades que atraen. Probablemente usted no lo note pero así es. El hecho de que usted posea una belleza externa, no es nada más que el complemento perfecto a su belleza interior. Fue por eso que le dije que su prometido es muy afortunado. 

Se sintió apenado por haberse sentido afectado por sus palabras, sonrió tímidamente. —Yo… te hubiera — _ elegido _ , quiso decir su mente, pero cambió sus palabras a último minuto— dado la preferencia.

Abrió los ojos y rió con torpeza —¿A-a mi? Pero si yo no tengo nada que ofrecerle. P-puede que se hubiera aburrido o a-algo por el estilo —se rascó la sienes— Hazuki-san, no le parece que — _ estamos entrando en un tema delicado. Estamos coqueteando, no? _ volvió a rascarse— ...no le parece que estamos jugando a suponer mucho. 

Se encogió de hombros. —No es como si fuera a hacerse realidad, teniendo un futuro arreglado qué más da imaginar un poco ya que no podré hacerlo. —Ni siquiera supo de donde salió esa excusa, pero no era del todo mentira.

Se encogió de hombros y se recostó también en el pasto —Así que le gusta imaginar. Entonces imagine que usted no está comprometida y que yo fuera parte de su clan. Bueno con otra cara —río— Si yo como su pretendiente viera que le contratan a un samurai como yo, estaría nervioso y molesto —río sinceramente.

—Esa es la idea por la que fuiste contratado, poner nervioso a los tontos del clan… pero sí, cualquiera se sentiría amenazado contigo, no solo se nota que tienes excelentes habilidades samurai sino que tienes todas las cualidades para conquistar a cualquier chica que te guste.

Río con más ganas y negó con la cabeza —¿Le parezco de ese tipo? Pues se equivoca. No hay nadie detrás de mi. Ni tampoco chica que me guste que conquistara con mis habilidades y cualidades. 

_ No me pareces, lo sé  _ —contestó con su sonrisa— Te menosprecias, lo que pasa es que las mujeres son más tímidas y no demuestran cuando les gusta alguien, por eso quizá no sabes que tienes a varias suspirando por una mirada —dijo ensoñador.

—Pues tal vez sería mejor que se quedaran así —suspiró— Yo, yo quisiera estar con alguien, pero nuestras realidades impiden que suceda. Así las cosas.

—Por eso, sería mejor que lo que imaginamos pudiera suceder, nuestros deseos se harían realidad… sería mejor soñar por siempre —cerró los ojos y respiró profundo.

—Dicen que si deseamos algo con todas nuestras fuerzas y con limpieza de corazón, esto, terminará pasando sin remedio. No sé si sea verdad, ni siquiera me atrevo a hacerlo por temor a llevarme una desilusión, pero supongo que nada se pierde con intentar —la observó. 

—Aunque yo desee con todas mis fuerzas, esto que siento nunca podrá ser… pero aún así, intentaré. —Volteó a verlo, sus ojos estaban algo brillosos por las lágrimas contenidas.

—¿Qué le atormenta tanto? —acarició su mejilla pues una lágrima recorrió este sitio— Me inquieta mucho verla de esa manera y no poder hacer nada. 

—Un sueño imposible. Algo por lo que ni siquiera luchando fuerte podría alcanzar… ni siquiera estando tan cerca.

—Pero, solo hay sueños imposibles si usted así lo cree —se sentó para verla mejor— Tal vez yo mismo deba escuchar lo que digo, pero por el momento, no crea que no es posible. Hazuki-san, los sueños llegan a ser inalcanzables en el momento en que se cree que todo está perdido —la obligó a ponerse de pie junto con él—  Mire este paisaje —señaló a lo largo del campo— Un día volverá aquí y recordará lo que le he dicho, pues lo que anhela habrá llegado. 

Lo miró detenidamente y miró hacia donde señalaba, tenía tantas ganas de contarle lo que ocurría, tenía tanto miedo de su reacción. Lo único que pudo hacer fue volver a abrazarlo, recostar su cabeza en su pecho y mirar hacia el campo.  _ Si vuelvo aquí, que sea contigo _ . —Es casi imposible, Rei-san…

—Bueno al menos ya le puso un “casi”, eso ya es ganancia —apretó el abrazo— No debería tomarme tantas consideraciones con usted. En primera porque no es correcto y en segunda; la más díficil, cuando me vaya me dolerá mucho dejarla. 

—A mí también me dolerá mucho que te vayas —dijo abrazándolo con toda su fuerza— Incluso ahora, y lo será más conforme pasen los días.

—Tal vez, con un golpe de suerte me convierta en su protector, aún estando casada —dijo con un poco de amargura— No lo sé. La vida da muchas vueltas —se atrevió a besar su cabeza— ¿Cómo es posible que hayan pasado tan pocos días y la aprecie tanto? 

—Sería desafortunado que tuvieras que ser aún mi protector cuando me case. Quizá sea mejor que hagas tu vida, que busques una chica que te quiera y te de muchos hijos —le respondió en bajito, no tenía una respuesta para su pregunta.

Se encogió de hombro —No lo sé. En este punto de mi vida puedo decirle que para mi sería mejor no pensar en irme. Creo que ambos deberíamos dejar de pensar en el futuro y disfrutar el día a día.

—El futuro es demasiado triste —dijo suspirando— ojalá todo pudiera quedarse como está ahora. ¿No piensas lo mismo?

—¿Ah sí? —negó— No, no me gustaría quedarme siempre así, tal vez estoy aspirando a algo más. No estoy seguro. Pero ahora que lo pienso mejor, si, si me gustaría permanecer por más tiempo así —le sonrió.

—Aspirar a algo más… —le sonrió amable— Debe ser lindo tener donde escoger.

Si pudiera escoger, hubiera elegido nunca tener que fingir ser mujer, así Rei nunca habría tenido que ir a protegerlo, no se hubiera hecho tan cercano y sus sentimientos no estarían tan confundidos ahora.

—¿Se imagina que tengamos esa posibilidad? Sería bueno poder hacerlo. ¿Qué escogería usted? 

—Escogería no tener que esconderme más —le respondió muy seguro y con una sonrisa— ¿Qué escogerías tú?

—Una excelente elección. Yo… yo escogería poder hablar con más claridad de todo lo que siento. Es tonto y hasta puede parecer que desaprovecho la oportunidad, pero para mi es mucho.  

—¿Qué te detiene? ¿La honra de tu familia? —rodó los ojos— ya suficiente complicación tenemos con nosotros mismos como para tener que además considerar a la familia.

Hablaba más por sí mismo.

—Me parece que quien me detiene más es —suspiró— Yo mismo. Yo soy quien me detiene a ser y hacer lo que quiero. 

—Si logras superar ese obstáculo te envidiaré mucho, porque sólo tienes que vencerte a tí mismo, yo en cambio tendría que… pedir un milagro.

—Supongo que enfrentar a toda una familia es mucho más complicado que solo enfrentar a un samurai inseguro —sonrió avergonzado y bajó la cabeza— C-cambiemos de tema, mejor venga. Le daré un paseo a caballo por el lugar. 

Sonrió entusiasmado. —Quiero galopar, siempre he tenido ganas de correr a caballo. ¿Podemos hacerlo? ¿No se forzará mucho Chou?

—No se preocupe. Es para ese tipo de situaciones para el que fue criado. Usted llevará las riendas y recuerde lo que tiene que hacer para que pare—la cargó por la cintura y luego subió detrás de ella— Esta vez yo no haré nada, así que adelante. 

Estaba algo nervioso, pero sentir los brazos de Rei a su alrededor le hacían sentir mucha tranquilidad. —¿Estás listo? —a la señal de que podía partir le dio la orden al caballo y este comenzó a andar. —¿Y ahora cómo hago para que galope?

El aroma de su cabello le llegó de golpe gracias al efecto del viento y por un momento no pudo atender a otra cosa que no fuera concentrarse en tan exquisito olor. Nagisa le movió el brazo y fue como llamó su atención —¿Galopar? Ah si… Veamos. Sujete bien las riendas y de un golpe con ellas y diga el nombre del animal con autoridad mientras lo hace. Él entenderá que debe galopar.

Asintió y así lo hizo. Al inicio tambaleó un poco y sintió que iba a resbalarse, pero Rei se aseguró de que estuviera firme en su asiento. —¡Estamos corriendo! —gritó con entusiasmo. —¡Esto es magnífico!

—Si quiere puede correr más rápido. ¿Quiere? -ella asintió, entonces Rei la abrazó con fuerza por la cintura y con otra mano tomó un lado de la rienda- Agarrese bien de mi… ¡Chou, peligro! -gritó el samurai muy fuerte y el caballo aceleró el paso considerablemente- No se suelte y dígame cuando quiera que pare. 

Cerró los ojos por un instante al sentir tanta velocidad, luego se atrevió a abrirlos poco a poco y rió. —¡Es muy rápido! ¡Chou es genial!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Me callo porque es más cómodo engañarse. Me callo porque ha ganado la razón al corazón. Pero pase lo que pase, y aunque otro me acompañe, en silencio te querré tan sólo a tí._
> 
> Mia: El rol original tenía de título "Recuerdos de cosas imposibles", culpa de mi obsesión con usar títulos o frases de canciones como título y mi gusto por las canciones de LODVG. Tenía que usarlo de alguna forma.
> 
> Con el próximo capítulo iremos a la mitad del camino en esta historia :)


	6. Tropiezos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los obstáculos suelen convertirse en oportunidades.

Estaban bastante lejos, en un lugar donde ya casi no reconocía. —Rei-san, para, no sé donde estamos.

—¡OHHHH CHOU TODO BIEN! -acarició al caballo- No se preocupe por ello, Chou tiene muy buen sentido de la orientación, él nos regresará sanos y salvos. Tenemos que bajar un poco para que descanse —bajó del caballo, luego le ayudó— ¡Bien hecho, eres un excelente caballo! —lo acarició con una gran sonrisa. 

—¿Puedo acariciarlo yo también? —al recibir la autorización, frotó con suavidad el pelaje del caballo— Muchas gracias por el paseo, me divertí mucho.

—De no haberlo detenido, seguro hubiera hallado un lugar para mantenernos seguros. Está entrenado para salvaguardarme. Por eso lo quiero —le dio una palmadita— Cuando así lo desee, podemos volver. 

—Gracias. No conozco donde estamos, creo que ahora sí nos alejamos bastante de la casa —rió un poco— Se siente bien acariciar la libertad. 

—Usted es libre, solo que no lo ve de esa manera —se quedó muy quieto y observó hacia un cúmulo de árboles y arbustos— Nagisa-san, quiero decir Hazuki-san, venga —le tomó del brazo y le puso detrás de él— No diga nada. 

—¿Qué ocurre? —murmuró, intentando ver qué era lo que ocurría, de qué lo ocultaba Rei. No se había dado cuenta de nada, por lo que podía darse cuenta que su entrenamiento no era muy bueno y se sintió molesto por ello.

—Por favor manténgase detrás de mí y si la subo a Chou váyase  hasta donde la lleve, yo los encontraré después. Hay una par de bandidos atrás de esos árboles, pero no sé cuántos sean y que tan buenos sean. Si corre peligro la protegeré con mi vida. 

—No, ni hablar, no te dejaré aquí y sin tu caballo. Si escapamos iremos los dos… — _ y si peleamos, pelearemos los dos _ , pensó alistando los sentidos para ponerse en guardia.

—¡Me obedecerá! —le tomó el rostro— Por lo que más quiera no discuta. Se lo ruego —uno de los vándalos salió de su escondite y se apresuró a estar frente a Rei. Este al verlo sacó su katana y se puso en guardia— ¡LÁRGATE SI NO QUIERE MORIR!

—Tienes a una bella mujer detrás tuyo, pero por ahora no me interesa. Dame el caballo y todo lo que traigan. Incluida la ropa. 

—Nunca —balbuceó desde su posición— no les daremos nada. —Al parecer sus palabras sólo provocaron más a los rufianes, que salieron de su escondite y los rodearon.

—¡Demonios! No les daré nada… Así que vengan —apuntó su katana.

—Mira niño bonito, dudamos que sepas blandir tu arma así que deja que nos llevemos lo que necesitamos o nos llevaremos a tu noviecita también.

Rei se aproximó al que había hablado y de un movimiento lo hizo callar al cortarle el pecho —¿Decías? —esto enojó a los demás y se abalanzaron contra Rei. 

Como lo imaginó, los demás lo ignoraron por creerlo mujer, así que aprovechó la distracción para tomar el arma que tenía el rufián al que Rei había reducido. Uno de ellos lo notó y quiso detenerlo, pero él con agilidad lo esquivó y le dio un golpe en el estómago con el codo.

Un poco aturdido, casi ni se da cuenta de las finas habilidades de su ama, Pero no podía distraerse mucho así que siguió peleando y redujo al otro bandido enseguida para ayudar a Nagisa con el que quedaba. Lo tomó por el cuello, lo arrastró un poco lejos de la chica y ahí le cortó la garganta. 

Visiblemente agitado fue hasta donde Nagisa y la miró —¿Le hizo daño? ¿Me deja revisarla? 

—Estoy bien. Tal vez no tengo tanta fuerza como tú, pero tengo bastante agilidad —le dijo guiñando un ojo. —Pero tú eres impresionante, no titubeaste ni un segundo.

—¿Está segura que no le hizo daño? Por unos momentos pensé que se la llevarían de mi lado —la abrazó sin siquiera darle importancia a la vergüenza que sentía por haber hablado de más. 

La alegría por haber podido usar finalmente su entrenamiento se esfumó en un segundo, dando paso al nerviosismo y a la emoción. Su corazón se desbocó con ese abrazo, que aunque no era el primero, lo sentía tan fuerte. —Estoy bien… y sigo contigo.

—Su padre la ha entrenado bien, me alegra tanto que esté sana y salva —la vio con un indicio de lágrimas en sus ojos— Pero no vuelva a exponerse si no es altamente necesario. Hazuki-san, es tan importante para mi. 

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, conteniendo las ganas que tenía de besarlo, pero no contuvo el deseo de acariciar sus mejillas para desvanecer las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. —Rei-san…

—Tenemos que re-regresar —dijo para apagar las ganas que crecían en su interior. Deseaba tanto subirla al caballo y llevarla con él para nunca regresar  _ ¿Qué me está pasando? ¿Por qué todo debe ser así? _ La tomó de las manos— Vamos, antes que otra cosa pase. 

—Sí, será mejor que volvamos —ese nudo en el centro de su pecho comenzaba a hacerse insoportable. Lo quería, ya no había cómo negarlo, y ahora no sabía cómo manejar esto.

La subió como siempre al caballo. Esta vez él tomó las riendas y dio las indicaciones para volver. El caballo así lo hizo, tiempo después ya estaban cerca de la aldea —Tendré que informarle a su padre de lo sucedido. Seguro supo, gracias a sus hermanas, que nos habíamos ido.  

—No le digas de los bandidos, por favor —le susurró— Seguro se enfada y no nos conviene. —Sonrió con cierta tristeza— Dile que fue un capricho mío, porque me peleé con ellas. —Ante todo, quería evitar que su padre tuviera motivos para despedir a Rei.

—Pero, pero —los ojos de Nagisa suplicaban su silencio— De acuerdo, no diré nada, sólo porque usted me lo pide.

Al llegar a casa, Rei se encargó de darle comida y agua a su caballo. Luego ambos fueron hasta donde el patriarca Hazuki a explicarles su tan repentina huida. 

Tenía la cabeza baja, no se atrevía a mirarlo. No estaba avergonzado de lo que hizo, quería evitar que su padre notara el resentimiento que desbordaba de su interior. —Buenas tardes, padre —saludó con cortesía.

—Hazuki-san, lamento mucho lo ocurrido.

—¿Están bien? —dijo con frialdad pero mirando a Nagisa— Ryugazaki-san, dejame solo con mi hija. 

—Vete, por favor —le susurró— yo manejaré bien a mi padre.

Asintió. —Una disculpa —hizo una reverencia y se fue.

—¿En qué estás pensando al exponerte de esa manera? Irte sin avisar con él, no crees que puedes despertar suspicacias en el tipo y que quiera propasarse. Eres idiota o qué. No mides las consecuencias de tus actos. Nagisa, debes pensar…

—¿Tan poca fe tienes en mi entrenamiento? —lo retó ya sin delicadeza— soy capaz de enfrentarme a él. Incluso si fuera más fuerte que yo, estoy seguro que no me gana en agilidad. Pero ese no es el punto, Rei jamás haría algo para dañarme. Creéme, él no es como todos los hombres de la comarca.

—Nagisa deja el drama y presta atención. Si por tus imprudencias él llega a descubrir que eres varón —se acercó al rubio y lo señaló— No dudaré en silenciarlo quitándole la vida. 

—¿Y qué harás si se lo digo a todos? Estoy harto de tener que fingir. ¿Te gustaría a tí tener que fingir todo este tiempo?

Se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta. —Yo me sé cuidar bien, Rei es un excelente guardaespaldas, no ocurrirá nada y no te preocupes —dijo con frustración en la voz— no tengo intención de que se entere que soy hombre.

—Pues más te vale, porque tampoco dudaré en taparte la boca. ¿ME OÍSTE? —gritó molesto cuando vio al joven irse. 

Salió y cerró la puerta tras de sí sin prestar atención a lo que decía. Buscó a Rei, con la necesidad de verlo, de quitarse de la mente la idea que confiarle su secreto sería su muerte. Tendría que seguirlo engañando, algo que no quería pues sus ilusiones cada vez eran más fuertes.

En su habitación, Rei aguardaba muy nervioso. No se había dado cuenta que haberse ido de esa manera suponía un gran riesgo para su permanencia dentro de la casa Hazuki.

Tal vez debería prepararse para partir. Hazuki-san se veía realmente molesto por lo ocurrido, por lo que intuía que era obvio que lo correría. Eso significaba regresar a casa llevando consigo deshonor por no poder cumplir con su encomienda. Se recargó en una pared y cerró los ojos. 

Cuando abrió los ojos y tomaba aire para tranquilizarse vio a Nagisa que venía visiblemente afectada por su conversación. Se acomodó y fue con ella —¿Está bien? ¿Qué pasó? Lo lamento, creo que debí ser más prudente.  

—Tu vida corre peligro si te quedas a mi lado —le dijo con los ojos llorosos—, sería mejor que te fueras por tu cuenta… yo… te libero de tu deber —concluyó rompiendo en llanto y salió corriendo a su habitación.

Su corazón se detuvo por unos segundos, comenzó a sentir la palma de las manos frías y su respiración se hizo pesada; le costaba tanto pasar aire. No podía creer lo que acababa de oír. Le importaba poco su vida, pero alejarse de Nagisa no estaba en sus planes, al menos no en un futuro próximo. 

Se apresuró a ir tras ella y tocó —Hazuki-san, abra por favor. 

No quería abrirle, pero en realidad no había cerrado por dentro así que no pudo impedir que tras su impaciencia la puerta se abriera aún sin el permiso. Estaba sobre su futón, con la cabeza entre las rodillas, abrazando sus piernas. —Vete —protestó débilmente.

Otra vez la veía así, tan vulnerable, solo quería abrazarla y protegerla. Avanzó muy lento hasta quedar frente a ella —Vuelva decirme que me vaya de su aldea —dijo con voz entrecortada, cosa que quería evitar pero no pudo.

—Es lo mejor —intentó argumentar con seguridad, pero la voz le salió demasiado aguda y entrecortada como para que lo tomara en serio— Si te quedas conmigo, lo más seguro es que mi padre te corte la cabeza y no lo soportaría.

—¿Le he faltado al respeto? ¿Por qué habría de hacer tal cosa si he tratado de ser prudente en mi actuar? —su pecho subía y bajaba. Presentía que ese era el final. 

—Hay algo que tú no sabes… y que no debes saber, porque de descubrirse mi padre no dudará en matarte. Rei… no puedo explicarlo, no quiero que mueras —levantó la vista y dejó que sus ojos llenos de lágrimas se fijaran en los del samurai.

—No quiero saber si eso significa que debo irme de usted. No me lo diga, trate con todas sus fuerzas de mantenerlo en el fondo de todo comentario. Yo quiero estar aquí, con… contigo. 

El corazón le dio un vuelco al escucharlo hablar con más confianza. No pudo más y se lanzó a sus brazos, derramando sus lágrimas en el pecho de Rei. —No quiero que te vayas, pero tampoco quiero que mueras… 

—No me iré. Lo único que necesitaba escuchar era que no me fuera y así será. No se preocupe que aún cuando por desfortuna llegué a saber lo que tan celosamente guarda, nadie sabrá que ya lo sé. 

Una repentina revelación vino a su mente. Sí podía contarle a Rei la verdad, sólo tenía que confiar en que él no diría nada. Si lo odiaba por haberle ocultado eso… al menos el temor de salvar su vida lo haría callar, pero si en verdad lo apreciaba como esperaba lo perdonaría… eso deseaba.

—¿No me odiarás por mantenerlo en secreto?

—No podría odiarla. Y si llego a descubrirlo, trataré de actuar con cabeza fría para no ponerla en peligro —acarició su cabellera— Las amenazas de su padre no me asustan. Si tengo que morir por protegerla, ya le dije que lo haré. 

—Yo moriría después que tú… —murmuró— ...no podría vivir en un mundo donde no estuvieras tú.

—Nagisa-san —la observó— Esto… esto… es tan peligroso —se alejó un poco— Será mejor que me retire y la deje sola unos momentos. Si me necesita, estaré en mi habitación.

El corazón le latía al máximo, sabía al peligro al que se refería. Aún así, quería correr el riesgo, quería cometer ese delito que Rei había evitado con su marcha.

Se recostó en el futón y frotó su rostro en la almohada —Soy un tonto, un tonto —murmuró—. Es un hombre, por todos los cielos —se regañó—, qué demonios hago pensando así por un hombre. No puede ser que tantos años de fingir ser mujer me afectaran al final.

Dio un largo suspiro, se dio la vuelta y miró al techo. Serían unos largos y tortuosos meses, pero no imaginaba cómo estar sin Rei allí ahora.

El corazón aún no se le tranquilizaba. Estaba preocupado por Rei, por lo que podría pasar en los días futuros.

—¿Y si le digo la verdad? Quizá adelante su partida, que me rechace y piense que soy un monstruo desde antes…

La sola idea le rompió el corazón.

Por su lado, Rei tenía su propio debate mental. Si tan solo su padre estuviera ahí para aconsejarle. Siempre había gozado de una buena comunicación con él y sabía que era un privilegio pues no muchos poseían esa fortuna. Tal vez hablar con él le ayudaría a aclarar lo que sentía, pero, también existía la posibilidad de que se molestara.

Recordaba que una de sus lecciones como samurai era la lealtad. Hasta cierto punto estaba poniendo en peligro tan honorable promesa, al comenzar a sentirse tan atraído por Nagisa. Nunca se había sentido tan confundido. 

—Lo mejor será permanecer tal como ahora. No es bueno sobrepasar los límites, le traería problemas a ella, su familia y a la mía. Nadie merece eso, pero tampoco yo merezco lo que estoy sintiendo —se tapó la cara y gritó— ¡Ahhhhhhh!

Probablemente las múltiples emociones vividas y el poco descanso fueron los que ocasionaron que cayera dormido sin remedio. Y eso fue mejor, ya que, en sueños imaginó una situación casi imposible. Estar con Nagisa.

* * *

No se había equivocado al decir que serían meses de tortura. La cercanía y confianza de Rei iban creciendo, al igual que los sentimientos en su pecho.

Pero algo vino a ayudarle, y es que ahora tenía práctica de baile toda la semana. Pronto habría un festival en el pueblo y las hermanas Hazuki eran el atractivo principal de la noche más importante. Las cinco harían su hermoso baile frente a todos y la coreografía tenía que ser perfecta.

Nadie, ni los empleados más viejos tenían permitido ver el ensayo. Rei era enviado a descansar en ese momento, aunque a veces lo encontraban fuera del salón esperando a Nagisa y se iban juntos.

Un mes transcurrió en casi su totalidad para que llegara la fecha de su presentación y con todo el ensayo, Nagisa estaba seguro que estaría perfecto dicha presentación.

Los días pasaban y con ellos se acrecentaba la confianza y cariño de Rei por la chica. No era algo que podía evitar, ni siquiera quería hacerlo pues nunca había sentido algo tan fuerte por alguien. Con el paso del tiempo había aceptado que mantener sus sentimientos ocultos era lo más sano y así aseguraba su estadía sin ningún problema. 

El festival se acercaba y eso acrecentaba su inquietud por verla bailar. Ya había tenido un ligero avance de sus habilidades, por eso mismo, deseaba deleitarse con ellas. 

—¿Está nerviosa? —preguntó el samurai al regresar a la habitación de la chica, después de un arduo ensayo. 

—No, hemos practicado bastante y confío que nos irá perfecto, pero sí me pone algo ansiosa estar frente a todo el pueblo.

Pero sí estaba nervioso, mostrarse ante todo el pueblo  y sobre todo bailar frente a Rei lo llenaban de nerviosismo.

—Han estado practicando todos los días y por un buen periodo de tiempo, así que no creo que vaya a salir mal. En cuanto a la gente, tal vez resulte útil pensar que está en su salón bailando sola. Además compartirá escenario con sus hermanas, ellas se llevaran parte de la atención.

Aunque lo dudaba. La belleza de Nagisa era incomparable para él. 

Sonrió y estaba seguro que se había sonrojado. Rei siempre era tan galante y le gustaba tanto la forma en que lo atendía. —Estarás en primera fila, ¿cierto? —lo miró con ojos suplicantes. —¿Sí estarás allí?

—¿Lo duda? En primera tengo que estar ahí, no olvide que soy su cuidador pero también sería extraño que su prometido no estuviera allí para verla. En segunda; la más importante, no me perdería el misterioso baile por nada. Quiero verla bailar —le sonrió. 

Ahora sí estaba nervioso. —Entonces bailaré como si no hubiera nadie más en el salón sino tú —le aseguró con las mejillas sonrojadas. Sabía que sonaba cursi y hasta comprometedor, pero no se corrigió.

Eso le hizo sonrojarse también. Con ese tipo de comentarios se ponía realmente nervioso y suponía que era evidente. Caminó un poco más aprisa para abrirle la puerta y dejarla entrar —Adelante. ¿Quiere que le traiga algo para refrescarse? 

—Ya vendrá Satou-san —le dijo sonriendo— y ella me ayudará a refrescarme —seguramente estaba preparando el agua y los aceites naturales en ese momento. Quizá sería bueno ir al río en algún momento a darse un baño meticuloso. —¿Te quedas hasta que venga?

—Por supuesto. Ojalá no tarde mucho, se ve cansada y un buen momento de relajación no le vendría nada mal —la observó por un momento y sonrió— Deje que… —se le acercó para acomodar un mechón de cabello tras su oreja. 

Su corazón se aceleró, pero no le desvió la mirada, mirando fijamente al chico. —Tú… — _ me gustas. _ Su mente, su corazón, todo en su interior lo gritaba, pero afortunadamente sus labios sabían guardar silencio aunque anhelaran el contacto con los contrarios. —...gracias. 

—No hay de qué —por más que se esforzara siempre rondaba en su mente la posibilidad de decirle todo lo que sentía por ella. Tal vez, por unos instantes poder besarla y pretender que lo suyo era real. 

La aya llegó para interrumpir justo a tiempo. 

—Puedes retirarte, Rei. Te llamaremos cuando haya terminado, así que ve a descansar por ahora —sonrió ampliamente mientras su aya preparaba todo en la habitación.

Se puso de pie e hizo una reverencia —Disfrute su baño. Con permiso —salió de ahí y fue directo a su habitación; aprovechó el momento para hacer una oración, necesitaba ayuda de los dioses para mantenerse con voluntad. 

—El joven Ryuugazaki lo cuida mucho, amo Nagisa —señaló mientras le quitaba la ropa—, ¿no le parece que es algo peligroso? Se ha acercado mucho a usted.

Nagisa no la miró. Ella era observadora y estaba casi seguro que ella ya se había dado cuenta de la tensión entre ambos. —Sí, puede que sea peligroso…

Mientras esperaba a su ama, el padre de esta le mandó llamar. Necesitaba darle un par de instrucciones para el día del festival y además ofrecerle una yukata digna de las festividades.

—N-no debió molestarse —tomó la yukata— Muchas gracias.

—Si vas a andar como el prometido de mi hija durante el festival, tendrás que lucir digno de ella, ¿no crees? 

El samurai asintió —Que sea como usted me ordena. 

—No sé… no sé qué hacer, Satou-san… estoy en un serio problema —se confesó sintiendo que el pecho le iba a estallar.

—Dígame de qué se trata y trataré de ayudarlo —contestó.

Y con la voz entrecortada, Nagisa confesó por primera vez a alguien sus verdaderos sentimientos.

—Recuerda que tienen que parecer convincentes ante toda la aldea —continuó Hazuki-san— Pero ante todo, tienes que tratarla con respeto, como si fuera un tesoro para ti, ya que, es mi tesoro. ¿Entiendes?

—Por supuesto. Tenga confianza en que así será —y es que era precisamente como la veía, como el tesoro más preciado. 

Regresó hasta su habitación. Guardó la yukata que recién le habían regalado. Sonrió. Tenía que admitir que el festival le emocionaba; no era el hecho de estar en los eventos o pasear entre los puestos.Lo que en verdad le emocionaba era estar al lado de Nagisa como su prometido y poder verla danzar sin empacho. Pero cuando cayó en cuenta de su triste situación, la sonrisa se le borró. Solo era cuestión de fingir, jamás podría estar con ella. Suspiró desanimado. 

A veces sentía que lo mejor era irse sin decir nada, pues los sentimientos que tenía por Nagisa cada vez crecían más y se hacían más profundos. Nunca se decidió a hacerlo porque precisamente por el amor que sentía, no se iría de su lado. 

Mientras el aya terminaba de ayudar a Nagisa con el baño, él lloraba silencioso, asustado por el silencio que su nodriza había guardado luego de su confesión. Terminó de bañarlo, le ayudó a vestirse y una vez estuvo vestido y peinado de nuevo, le dio un fuerte abrazo.

—Está bien, amo Nagisa. El amor no es algo sobre lo que tengamos control, pero alguien de su condición no puede rendirse ante él —acarició su cabello y besó su cabeza— Sienta, ame, abrace ese maravilloso sentimiento, pero no olvide que ante todo está la obligación con su padre.

Lloró a gusto y se desahogó entre los brazos de Satou-san, que lo escuchó con paciencia. Cuando estuvo más tranquilo le aplicó un poco de agua fría bajo los ojos. —¿Se siente mejor?

—Sí, gracias… Satou-san, ¿no dirás nada porque Rei es hombre?

Ella le sonrió compasivo. —El amor es amor y en su caso sería igual de prohibido si fuera una chica… ay, lo siento, estoy diciendo imprudencias.

Suspiró. —Tienes razón, no te disculpes… —el nudo en su garganta no desaparecería en días.

—Ah, pero si usted realmente fuera mujer, seguro su padre estaría muy complacido de que uniera su destino al joven Rei, y creo que él también estaría feliz, lo mira a usted con unos ojos que cualquiera diría es su verdadero prometido.

Sonrió y esta vez no dijo nada. Satou continuó con su labor y lo dejó completamente arreglado en su habitación. Cuando estuvo más tranquilo y no se notaba tanto que había llorado, mandó a llamar a Rei y lo esperó sentado en su futón.

—Con permiso —dijo al cerrar la puerta de su habitación. El lugar olía tan bien y ella se veía peculiarmente hermosa con el cabello humedecido. Se ruborizó un poco y por eso mismo tardó un poco en acercarse a ella —¿Descansó? 

**—** Me siento refrescada y como nueva, pero no quiero salir el día de hoy. ¿Te gustaría jugar conmigo algo?

—Por supuesto. Lo que usted quiera. Iré a pedir los juegos, no tardaré. ¿Alguno de su predilección? —le sonrió como tantas veces, pero por alguna razón, sabía que la veía diferente y que ella podía notarlo. 

—Ninguno, trae varios por si nos aburrimos de uno solo —miró su rostro y le sonrió. De algún modo no tener que guardar el secreto de sus sentimientos él solo le había quitado un gran peso de encima. 

La tarde pasó sin novedad. Los juegos fueron amenos, al igual que el ambiente que se llenó de risas y por supuesto, no pudo faltar las miradas y los roces aparentemente inocentes entre ellos.

* * *

Al fin llegó el tan esperado día del festival. La casa Hazuki estaba más activa de lo habitual, pues al ser la familia noble de la aldea, presidirá buena parte de los eventos. Sin contar el baile especial de las hijas. Para Rei, incluso, le habían puesto un sirviente que le ayudó a alistarse, lo cual consideró muy vergonzoso pero por más que suplicó que el anciano no le ayudara, este lo bañó, peinó y vistió.

—Ryugazaki-san —le llamó una de las sirvientas— Tiene que ir a la entrada, ahí llegará Nagisa-chan. Si ya está listo, vaya allá y esperela. 

El samurai pasó saliva y asintió —G-gracias.

Salió de su habitación y bajó la mirada para verse. Parecía un noble. La yukata de fina seda negra le rodeaba el cuerpo, como detalle la yukata tenía una especie de hojas color rojo sobre uno de los hombros. El kaku obi de color rojo ceñía su cintura. 

Al llegar a la entrada se tocó el pecho, estaba tan nervioso. ¿Qué pensaría ella de verlo así? 

Estaba nervioso. Se había presentado en muchos festivales antes, pero ahora la presencia de Rei le daba un aire diferente al evento. Todos las habían visto bailar antes, sabían que despertaban la admiración de los demás, pero bailar para Rei, para la única persona que él deseaba lo viera… su corazón se salía de su pecho con solo pensarlo.

—Deje de moverse —le suplicó Satou-san— no debería estar tan nerviosa.

—No puedo evitarlo… 

Su kimono era de seda fina, blanca en la parte superior y conforme bajaba se iba volviendo rosa. Las flores de cerezo se dispersaban por toda la tela y el obi alrededor de su cintura era de un rosado intenso, muy a tono con sus ojos. Tomó su abanico y caminó hacia la salida, su corazón no paraba de latir con fuerza.

Llegó a la entrada con la mirada baja hasta que vio el reborde de la yukata negra y lentamente fue levantando la vista. Rei estaba más guapo que nunca y el solo pensamiento ruborizó sus mejillas. —T-te ves muy bien, Rei-san.

No pudo articular palabra. La imagen que se dibujaba ante sus ojos, ni en sus mejores sueños la había tenido. Abrió la boca con la intención de pronunciar una palabra al menos, pero solo pudo dejar escapar un hilo de aire, como un suspiro leve. Cuando recobró la cordura le sonrió nervioso e hizo una reverencia.

—Las flores de cerezo le tienen envidia a tan hermosa mujer. Hoy soy afortunado por estar acompañado de su belleza. 

—Todo el pueblo te da la razón, pero creo que la afortunada soy yo —rió un poco y se ocultó tras su abanico—, me alegra que seas tú quien me acompañe esta noche y siempre.

—Solo espero no tener altercados con alguien por defenderla. Es que hoy está demasiado —la observó otra vez y tomó aire— No me haga caso, mejor vamos a visitar los puestos. Su padre me dijo que la buscarían cuando fuera necesario. 

—Tiene que ser un día tranquilo —dijo mirando al cielo— ¿Podemos ir a comer primero? Siento que si tengo el estómago vacío moriré de nervios. —Además, las mariposas en su estómago serían mucho más sensibles.

—Vamos. Sugiero que sea algo ligero, pero que de igual manera le aporte la energía suficiente para que dance —le ofreció el brazo— Algo de pescado le caería bien o tal vez algo de onigiri. Le iba a proponer algo de verduras pero usted no se ve como alguien afecta a ellas —sonrió. 

—No tengo problemas con las frutas, especialmente las fresas —dijo algo travieso—, pero no me gustan demasiado las verduras. Un onigiri estaría bien, ¿vamos por ellos?

—Yo la sigo —pasearon entre los puestos. Era obvio que Nagisa era el centro de las miradas, no solo de hombres, sino de todo aquel aldeano que la veía pasar del brazo de su prometido. Un par de niños les siguieron el paso hasta que tomaron a Nagisa por el kimono y jalaron un poco.

—Hazuki-sama —habló un niño de grandes ojos azules— Que-queremos… darle esto —otro niño de cabello negro y visiblemente más nervioso le extendió un amuleto que tenía el kanji de suerte— S-suerte en la danza de esta noche —continuó el de la mirada expresiva— Es usted muy bonita y en el escenario se verá mucho más.

Rompieron en risas y se fueron corriendo.

—Tengo mucha competencia —comentó enternecido el samurai. 

—Me parecen muy tiernos, me da pena romper sus corazones —dijo algo sonrojado— Son los únicos amables en todo el pueblo, los niños…

Suspiró.

—Al menos tiene a alguien de su lado, eso debe ser reconfortante. Los niños dan el cariño más sincero y desinteresado —la vio de reojo— Ese es el verdadero amor, o no? 

—No lo sabría, es algo prohibido para mí —dijo como reacción y luego se apenó de su respuesta. —Sí, supongo que con ellos estoy segura al menos. Ojalá todos conservaran esa inocencia.

Intrigado por la respuesta se detuvo un poco, para después continuar pero aún con la frase dando vueltas —Ahí está el puesto de onigiri. ¡Ah es Kozuki-san! Desde que me la presentó no la volví a ver, será agradable conversar con ella.

—Claro, vamos con ella. —Fueron con la viejecita que se mostró muy entusiasmada de ver a la joven pareja.

—Ah, qué hermoso es el amor de juventud —dijo ensoñadora—, se nota que ustedes dos están muy enamorados, sólo hay que ver sus ojos.

Nagisa pudo aparentar mejor ocultándose tras su abanico. ¿Eran tan obvias sus miradas?

El comentario lo hizo ponerse tan rojo como las hojas sobre su yukata. Tratando de disimular su vergüenza se rascó la sienes como siempre lo hacía y trabajaba a marchas forzadas para responder al comentario de la anciana.

—E-es usted muy amable. Ahmmm yo.. pues… — _ me hubiera quedado callado _ .

—Miralo —sonrió la anciana— Está nervioso de estar contigo. Hazuki-chan, esa es buena señal. El amor se puede ver y respirar. Justo ahora yo puedo sentir el suyo a la perfección. 

—¿Le parece? —miró con timidez a la mujer— Es mi prometido después de todo, sería muy desafortunado que no sintiera nada por él.

A veces, la mejor pantalla es la verdad. Así podía justificar su sonrojo y nerviosismo como simple actuación.

Rei seguía sin poder decir nada más que balbuceos —Yo la quiero —dijo con un tono de voz tan bajo que apenas y le pudieron escuchar. 

Sabía que lo decía por apariencias, pero el escucharlo aunque no estaba seguro de lo que había dicho, le hicieron tener ganas de llorar. —Supongo que soy afortunada —dijo con la voz cortada.

—Cuídala mucho, Ryuugazaki-kun —dijo tomando las manos del joven—, tienes una joya preciosa entre tus manos.

—Con mi vida —dijo con mucha seguridad, apretando el brazo de su bella acompañante— Yo en verdad la quiero —la miró. Cayó en cuenta de que debía aprovechar el simulacro de pareja para dejar escapar sus sentimientos. 

Miró a Rei y de nuevo tuvo que controlar sus ganas de llorar y de abrazarlo y besarlo. —Y yo lo quiero de verdad —contestó. 

Le sonrió y asintió —Creo que debemos comer o de lo contrario ya no habrá tiempo. Deme tres onigiri, por favor —si no cortaba la plática estaba seguro de que la besaría sin reparo. 

—¡Ah! Es cierto, hoy tiene un baile muy importante —dijo Kozuki-san— Los dejaré solos entonces.

Estando ya solos cada uno comía su bola de arroz en silencio -Ha… Nagisa-san, hace unos momentos… yo… pues dije…

—Nagisa, Nagisa… papá te busca. Ya casi es nuestro turno —la segunda hermana había interrumpido a caso la valentía del samurai— Ohhhh Rei-san qué guapo está. Owww qué envidia hermanita. Bueno, si lo pienso bien, no tanta —sonrió maliciosa— Quiero pasear con usted un poco Rei-san, pero eso después. Vamos, her-ma-ni-ta. 

Hizo un puchero y se puso algo nervioso por lo pronto de su presentación, pero también algo molesto por los comentarios de su hermana. —Ve a buscar un lugar al frente, quiero que veas el baile desde un buen lugar.

—No se preocupe por eso. Su padre me ha designado ya un lugar próximo al escenario. Quiere que la vigile de cerca por cualquier eventualidad. Así que, con algo de suerte, seré el primero que la vea subir al escenario —le sonrió e hizo una reverencia— Dé su mejor esfuerzo. 

—Gracias, Rei-san. Te veré al terminar la danza —le sonrió sinceramente y conforme se iba alejando su corazón marcaba un ritmo con el que hubiera podido danzar alegremente.

Tomó su lugar y miró el escenario. Ahora se sentía nervioso de verla actuar, mas no sabía a qué se debía el nerviosismo. Probablemente tenía miedo de que sus sentimientos afloraran al verla. Y es que a últimos días se sentía tan vulnerable y transparente, que, creía que ante la demostración por parte de su ama y enamorada, de sus habilidades en la danza, él quedaría hipnotizado y ya no habría remedio. 

La hora de la presentación llegó pronto. Las cinco Hazuki tomaron su lugar en el escenario y al ritmo de la música tradicional exhibieron sus más elegantes movimientos. Rei había quedado en el campo de visión de Nagisa, desde que asumió la primera posición pudo verlo y su mirada con frecuencia se fijaba en él, bailaba para él, sin proponérselo lo estaba seduciendo, toda su mente estaba concentrada en que él lo estaba viendo.

Pudieron ponerle a las mujeres más hermosas de toda Japón, pero su mirada, toda su atención eran para Nagisa. Si las mayores Hazuki bailaban o no, eso nada le importó. Nagisa era la única que le interesaba. La que lo dejó sin habla y que incluso paralizaba su respiración por momentos. Sus ojos lo seducían, sus manos, sus caderas, todo en ella lo llamaban. Estaba enamorado y ya no podía negarlo. 

La danza terminó pronto, pero el contacto visual entre Nagisa y Rei no se rompió sino hasta que las personas a su alrededor se pusieron de pie y provocaron distracción. Al darse cuenta del trance en que había estado, se apenó tanto que sus mejillas se tornaron muy rojas. En cuanto sus hermanas hicieron la reverencia, él también la hizo y salió del escenario.

El corazón de Rei latía tan deprisa que apenas y podía seguir el ritmo de su respiración. Sentía el rostro caliente, pero no como en las ocasiones en las que se sonrojaba por estar nervioso, era una calidez distinta y muy agradable. Ahora lo único que sentía era una necesidad muy fuerte de verla y abrazarla, tal vez tomar un poco de valor y rozar siquiera una de sus mejillas con los labios. 

Nagisa esperó a un costado de los vestidores a ver si divisaba a Rei a lo lejos. Se moría por verlo y al mismo tiempo sentía que moría de vergüenza. Aún así, quería saber qué había pensado de la danza y si había notado algo, que era lo que le ponía más nervioso. Aún tenía los sentimientos a flor de piel, si lo veía inmediatamente podría tirarse a sus brazos.

Cuando el espacio se encontró más despejado, condujo sus pasos a toda prisa para verla. Tenía el pretexto perfecto, la indicación era estar con ella en cuanto bajara del escenario. Cuando la vio. Su corazón latió con más fuerza. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y se acercó muy despacio —Nagisa-san —le sonrió— No sé qué decirle; solo que, me ha dejado totalmente complacido. Es usted increíble. 

—¿D-de verdad te gustó? —sus mejillas estaban muy rojas— C-creo que me confundí un par de veces, pero mis hermanas lo cubrieron bien. ¿Te gustó de verdad? ¿No estás halagándome sólo porque debes?

Negó con la cabeza. Tenía que ver otra vez sus ojos y así lo hizo al comenzar a hablar —Para nada, no es mi estilo. Si se equivocó, la verdad es que no me di cuenta. No me gustó. Me encantó absolutamente. 

Sonrió cálidamente y para frenar su impulso de abrazarlo, se colgó de su brazo. —Ahora sí podemos disfrutar de la noche sin presiones.

—De acuerdo —le sonrió con algo de timidez— Vamos a donde usted quiera. Solo que —la miró— Tengo órdenes de llevarla a casa antes que todo termine. Justo después de los fuegos artificiales tendremos que regresar. ¿Está bien? 

Hizo un ligero puchero y asintió. —Está bien, estaré contigo de todos modos —respondió apretándose más a su brazo. El corazón le saltaba incontrolable. ¿Por qué no podía decirle algo?

¿Desde cuándo un simple “estaré contigo”, le parecía tan encantador y le hacía vibrar hasta el último poro? —Si y ha-haremos lo que usted me pida. P-pues vamos a pasear —se rascó las sienes.

La noche se les hizo corta por estar de arriba para abajo. Todos en el pueblo los miraban con ternura, como lo que creían que eran, una pareja de prometidos. Y en apariencia, no eran otra cosa, pero la realidad era más dolorosa.

—Supongo que ya es hora de irnos a casa —dijo un tanto desanimado— La estaba pasando muy bien.

Cuando llegó la hora de los fuegos artificiales, su semblante comenzó a ponerse sombrío, sabía que justo al terminar, su cita como enamorados llegaría a su terrible fin; decidió no amargarse con el pensamiento y disfrutar del rostro iluminado de Nagisa…

—Así es. Tenemos que irnos —añadió con el mismo tono—. Tomemos camino. 

Iban de camino muy juntos cuando unos jóvenes de la comarca comenzaron a decirle de cosas a Nagisa. Él estaba acostumbrado, aunque aún lo molestaba un poco, pero hacía como que no los oía. Sin embargo, para Rei era algo nuevo y como su guardaespaldas –según él– se disponía a defender el honor de su protegida. Nagisa, al darse cuenta, trató de detenerlo, pero Rei fue más rápido y antes de que pudiera sujetar su brazo ya se había alejado un par de pasos. Al intentar alcanzarlo, su zapatilla resbaló en una piedra lisa y fue a dar al suelo dando un agudo grito. Rei se devolvió, y los chicos aprovecharon el momento para huir.

Estaba muy molesto y de no ser por el grito que escuchó , los “valientes” se hubieran arrepentido de su osadía. Con toda rapidez llegó hasta ella —Nagisa-san, o lamento.. ¿Está usted bien? —se arrodilló a su lado— ¿Siente dolor? —le miró el rostro.

No sentía nada en ese momento, intentó ponerse de pie pero solo apoyarlo hizo notar la verdadera gravedad del incidente. —Creo que me lesioné el tobillo —sus ojos estaban llorosos, al menos había sido después del baile o hubiera sido una verdadera tragedia— Rei-san… no puedo caminar, me duele.

—Deje que la levante —el samurai ayudó a la chica a levantarse muy lentamente y con sumo cuidado— ¿Puede apoyar el pie? —estaba realmente preocupado por ella. Recordaba que meses antes había sufrido una lesión similar. 

—Quizá pueda caminar si me dejas apoyarme en ti —dijo sujetándose fuertemente e intentó dar el primer paso, pero el terreno era tan irregular que casi se dobla el otro tobillo. 

—La ayudaré, por supuesto… —estaba preocupado, lo último que quería era que ella sufriera algún daño, por más mínimo que este pareciera; por eso, cuando escuchó un ligero signo de dolor salir de sus labios y ver que su cuerpo probablemente caería otra vez, la sostuvo con fuerza. 

Si no hubiera sido por los rápidos reflejos de ambos, hubiera vuelto a caer, pero en cambio ahora se encontraba entre los fuertes brazos de Rei y sus ojos habían hecho contacto. Al inicio vio pánico en los contrarios, pero después se fue tornando en algo que no sabía si era cierto o era su esperanza que se reflejaba en los violáceos ojos de Rei. El habla y la respiración le fallaron, y en su oído retumbaba el palpitar de su corazón.

La tenía contra su cuerpo y sus ojos inevitablemente hicieron contacto. Primero quiso regañarla por moverse tan brusco, luego sintió una especie de pánico al imaginarse una segunda caída, pero no pudo más y su mirada reflejó lo que todo su ser trataba de enterrar en lo más profundo. Abrió los labios para poder decir algo, nada salió. 

Nagisa cedió ante sus instintos, y no se resistió más a los profundos deseos de su corazón. Rei era más alto, pero casi lo estaba cargando, así que una flexión de sus brazos y un ligero impulso con su pie bueno fue todo lo que necesitó para que sus labios alcanzaran el fruto prohibido. Cerró los ojos de inmediato, saboreando todas las sensaciones que causaban los labios de Rei en su cuerpo. Movió sus labios tímidamente, sin saber si Rei respondería a su atrevimiento.

¿Acaso se trataba de un sueño? ¿Lo que sucedía era una jugada cruel de su imaginación? Las respuestas a estas interrogantes vinieron al instante en que los finos y dulces labios de Nagisa se movían muy lentamente. El joven samurai con algo de torpeza correspondió a aquello que había deseado por tan largo tiempo. Sus brazos la sujetaron muy bien y provocaron que la cercanía fuera más íntima. El olor de su piel le llegó intacta y el sabor de sus labios le llenó el paladar en su totalidad.   


	7. Cada vida contigo

Por los maravillosos instantes que duró el beso Rei fue suyo, pudo entregarle la totalidad de sus sentimientos, de su amor. El momento mágico en que el resto del mundo no importó fue demasiado breve para su gusto, pero su pie tambaleó un poco y tuvo que volver a apoyarse del todo en el piso, lo que ocasionó que la posición se hiciera incómoda para continuar el beso. Se separó sin abrir los ojos, al hacerlo sentía que toda la magia se perdería, que sería como despertar de un maravilloso sueño.

Rei también deseaba tanto que el momento fuera eterno. Cuando de a poco aquel beso se fue desvaneciendo, su corazón le taladraba los oídos con un sonido a veces inquisidor otras de alegría. No la soltó, tenía el pretexto de no dejarla caer a causa de su lesión. Ahora la interrogante era ¿Qué decir?

—Nagisa-san, yo….

Abrió los ojos y miró brevemente a Rei antes de desviar la mirada. La realidad estaba allí, su cuerpo se encargó de recordárselo, Rei nunca podría ser suyo, lo estaba engañando, era prohibido en tantas formas…

La voz se le cortó al pronunciar las siguientes palabras. —D-deberíamos ir a casa, se hace tarde.

Tal vez las palabras que menos esperó escuchar fueron las pronunciadas por ella. El resquicio de valentía que antes brotó se esfumó y resignado asintió. —Permita que la lleve, no quiero que vuelva a accidentarse. ¿Puedo cargarla? —ella sumamente apenada asintió. La tomó en brazos y comenzó a caminar en silencio.

Su corazón seguía latiendo muy fuerte. Había besado a Rei, había cumplido ya su deseo y fue peor porque ahora quería más. Estaba muy avergonzado y pensaba en disculparse, pero entonces cayó en la cuenta de algo. Rei había respondido al beso, lo había abrazado más fuerte incluso. Era como la anciana le había dicho, Rei también lo quería… o al menos quería a la chica que conocía como Nagisa. Era un sentimiento prohibido, pero correspondido, y eso sobrepasaba su pesimismo. Rei lo quería.

Sentía un calor que le brotaba desde el corazón y le hacía sentir muy bien. Sonrió ligeramente y recostó su cabeza sobre el pecho de Rei mientras cerraba los ojos.

Rei lo quería.

Disfrutó el viaje a casa, lento y pausado. Podía escuchar el corazón de Rei, quizá un par de latidos eran solo para él. Era realmente cruel que no pudieran estar juntos, no por su posición social sino porque su verdadero ser no podía ofrecerle nada al samurai, no podían unir sus destinos, honrar a la familia… y probablemente Rei lo odiaría si supiera que era hombre, que lo engañó por tanto tiempo.

No era fácil, pero había tomado una decisión…

Por dentro, Rei se lamentaba de su suerte. Probablemente en otras circunstancias podrían estar juntos sin que nada ni nadie se opusiera, pero él era un samurai y ella una noble, su padre jamás aceptaría romper el compromiso previo para que un don nadie estuviera con su hija. _Los dioses suelen ser crueles a veces al poner a los seres humanos en situaciones desesperadas y tristes_ , pensó mientras sentía a su enamorada reclinar su cabeza sobre su pecho.

Al cruzar el genkan de la puerta sintió un dolor profundo, el bello sueño de estar con ella había terminado ahora que estaban en un terreno prohibido. Caminó hasta la habitación de la rubia y con mucho cuidado la dejó sobre el futón. La miró por uno segundos y ladeó la cabeza —Iré por su aya.

—Rei, espera —lo detuvo. Si no le hablaba en ese momento, no podría hacerlo cuando su aya estuviera presente. Apretó con fuerza su kimono y lo miró a los ojos— Sobre lo de hoy… será mejor que lo olvidemos, que pretendamos que jamás sucedió… es lo mejor —añadió volviendo a bajar la mirada.

En los ojos de Rei, la chispa de alegría se apagó por completo cuando corazón sintió una punzada muy fuerte causado por sus palabras. Tal vez las leyendas tenían razón, morir de amor era posible. Su pecho subía y bajaba con fuerza, si tan solo hubiera tenido indicios de una mejor suerte para sus sentimientos, se habría armado de valor para huir con ella, pero al parecer, la joven era más sensata —T-tiene razón… Mis disculpas por dejarme llevar —hizo una pronunciada reverencia y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla— Buenas noches.

Salió a toda prisa para que ella no presenciara su patético actuar.

Lo peor de todo es que tendría que seguir actuando como si nada. No había un plazo fijo para su estadía como protector de la noble, lo cual haría de sus días poco placenteros. Se tiró sobre su futón y trató de dormir un poco antes de comenzar sus rondas.

En cuanto Rei salió, las lágrimas que se había esforzado por contener hicieron acto de presencia, bañando las mejillas de Nagisa y cayendo sobre sus manos que seguían fuertemente apretadas sobre la tela de su vestuario. Satou-san llegó después de un rato, sin tener idea de lo que había ocurrido y se preocupó al verlo llorar. Volvió a desahogarse en sus brazos, le dolía más el corazón que el tobillo, no sabía qué tardaría más en sanar.

Satou-san lo ayudó a lavarse, cambiarse y le aplicó una infusión de hierbas que ayudaría a sanar su tobillo. —Lamento no tener algo para sanar su corazón —le dijo mientras lo arropaba—, pero el tiempo lo logrará.

—¿Pero cuánto? —susurró mientras ella se marchaba… apretó los ojos y las lágrimas volvieron a brotar y no se detuvieron hasta que se quedó dormido.

Se despertó al escuchar a las hermanas Hazuki regresar felices del festival. Se levantó para cambiarse y lavar su rostro. Tenía muchas ganas de verla otra vez, así que sigilosamente se pasó a la habitación contigua; ella ya estaba dormida. Se sentó a su lado y ahí permaneció un largo rato.

Sus ojos estaban muy rojos y el rastro de las lágrimas aún se notaba en su rostro. Aún en sueños, un par de sollozos se escaparon de su boca y parecía dormir inquieto. El tobillo firmemente vendado ni siquiera le molestaba una milésima parte de lo que le dolía el pecho. Escucharla lamentarse le dolía más que la propia desgracia. Quería tomarla en brazos y pedirle que olvidara las palabras antes dichas, pero no lo haría. Era mejor reservarse y permanecer de esa manera, al fin que no sería para siempre.

Nagisa despertó a medianoche, todo estaba oscuro y Rei no estaba en la habitación, por lo que supuso estaría reposando o dando una vuelta por el perímetro. Si no hubiera sido por su tobillo, en ese momento se habría levantado y corrido a buscar un caballo para marcharse lejos de todo, de su padre, de su familia, incluso de Rei. Estaba harto de no poder hacer nunca lo que en verdad deseaba. Probablemente el corazón se le hubiera roto literalmente. Si era así y moría, en realidad sería mucho mejor que seguir así.

Volvió a recostarse y las lágrimas volvieron a brotar. La cabeza le dolía mucho, tenía un nudo en la garganta que en parte le era beneficioso porque si no ya hubiera vomitado.

* * *

Rei permaneció junto a Chou por un largo tiempo, incluso el animal había sido fiel testigo de sus más grandes alegrías pero también de sus más amargos pesares y este era, por mucho, el peor de todos. Renunciar era una buena opción, pero por otro lado no quería alejarse de ella.

El día llegó más pronto de lo que hubiera querido. En la casa Hazuki aún se sentía la alegría por el evento, todos se veían felices pero no Nagisa y su protector.

—Buenos días —dijo el samurai mientras entraba a la habitación de su ama con la bandeja del desayuno— Me han pedido que le traiga esto. ¿Cómo amaneció su pie?

No le dirigió la mirada, mas forzó una sonrisa. —Un poco mejor, al menos ya no siento que me palpita —se frotó un poco el pie, pero lo que le dolía en verdad era la cabeza y el pecho.

—Me alegro. Seguro mañana estará mejor —dejó la charola cerca de ella pero esta vez no se sentó como en otras ocasiones— ¿Gusta que le traiga otra cosa?  

—Estoy bien, gracias. Ve a descansar un poco más, yo estaré bien, no me moveré de aquí. —No quería sonar grosero, pero en verdad no quería verlo en ese momento, sólo arreciaba el dolor en su pecho.

—De acuerdo. Estaré en mi habitación. P-provecho —salió cuanto antes del lugar para sentir como le faltaba el aire y como sus pasos se hacían tan pesados. Soportar así días enteros sería un suplicio.

Nagisa se lamentaba de no tener actividades en las cuales distraer su pensamiento. Ni siquiera sus hermanas que llegaron a molestarlo lograron hacerlo cambiar su ánimo sombrío. Debía hacer algo al respecto o su padre terminaría por descubrir la verdad y no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionaría. Desde que le había llevado el desayuno, Rei no había sido requerido para regresar a su lado. Hazuki-san no lo había notado, pero si se diera el caso no sabría cómo explicarle.

Obligado por el temor a una represalia, llamó a la puerta de su ama —¿Puedo pasar?

—Sí —contestó secamente. Estaba más tranquilo, pero aún era difícil tener que verlo. Tenía que esforzarse por que todo fuera como si nada. Forzó un poco su sonrisa e intentó verlo, aunque no cruzaron sus miradas.

Ahora no sabía qué decir o cómo actuar frente a ella —Tal vez quiera permanecer sola, pero si su padre me ve lejos de usted comenzará a hacer preguntas y no conviene. Estaré aquí y ni siquiera notará mi presencia, se lo aseguro.

Se mordió el labio. No quería volver a llorar, ese beso había sido un error, había vuelto las cosas muy incómodas entre ellos. —No quiero —dijo rompiendo el silencio— No quiero seguir así. —Sentía que Rei se iba alejando poco a poco y eso era lo que menos quería— Tú… eres el único que realmente se preocupa por mí, eres mi único amigo… —ahora sí lo miró, las lágrimas amenazaban por volver a salir de sus ojos— ...no quiero perder eso.

La miró sin poder decir nada. Se quedó ahí por un momento y sin que se diera cuenta ya había terminado de rodillas, frente a ella —Tampoco quiero perder lo… nuestra amistad. Para mi —estaba a punto de decirle sus sentimientos pero se detuvo para no dificultar más las cosas— para mi es importante conservar su amistad.

—No debí besarte —bajó la mirada hacia sus manos— sé que no debí hacerlo, pero no pude evitarlo… hace tanto tiempo que quería hacerlo. —Levantó la vista y lo miró a los ojos— Me gustas… me gustas mucho, Rei… pero…

Entreabrió la boca al escuchar una confesión, que, estaba implícita en aquel beso, pero que, necesitaba escuchar de viva voz. Otra vez esa inyección de adrenalina le hizo acercarse y tomar sus manos —Usted también me gusta mucho. No, no es solo eso —suspiró— Lo que dije ayer, era verdad. Te quiero. Yo sé que no puede ser, pero no pude frenar mis sentimientos y cuando me di cuenta ya te quería como a nadie.

Las lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos. —Y-yo también te quiero… nunca creí que podría llegar a quererte así… —apoyó su frente en las manos de Rei— ...pero no podemos, por eso te pedí que olvidaramos lo que sucedió.

—Sé bien cuál es nuestro lugar, sé que no puedo ofrecer lo que tu padre busca y que en caso de que pudiera hacerlo, tú ya estás comprometida —besó su cabeza— pero… tenías que saber que también siento lo mismo. Probablemente el beso de ayer haya sido un terrible error pero también lo considero como lo mejor que me ha sucedido.

—Si fuera posible… ya le hubiera suplicado a mi padre me dejara romper mi compromiso para estar contigo, y no tiene nada que ver con rangos. — _Estoy seguro que un día pensarás que fue lo peor que podía sucederte…_ —Yo sólo quiero estar a tu lado todo el tiempo que sea posible.

—Entiendo —se separó un poco para poder verla a los ojos— También quiero estar a tu lado, no importa cómo sea, el poco o mucho tiempo que permanezcamos juntos, quiero aprovecharlo. Eso significa que tenemos que ser prudentes y no propiciar… más acercamientos. Nos dolerá más cuando tenga que irme si dejamos que esto crezca.

—Dolerá mucho de todos modos —dijo con una sonrisa chueca y algo dolida, pero se relajó un poco—. Me alegra no tener que seguir ocultándolo, el que ya lo sepas me quita mucha tensión… aunque sea frustrante.

Acarició su mejilla —Duele, si. Ya duele el saber que no podré estar junto a ti nunca. Insisto en que debemos ser muy prudentes. No quiero que tengas problemas por esto.

—Sé que en algún momento llegarás a odiarme… y dejará de dolerte. —Le sonrió de medio lado— No tendremos problemas, en casa todos creerán que fingimos por las órdenes que te dieron y fuera todos creerán que eres de verdad mi prometido.

—No me gusta que digas eso, en parte me asusta un poco eso, porque lo dices muy en serio. No será mejor que me hables de ello, tal vez no es tan grave como crees y no pase nada —le sonrió— Te sentirías aún más liberada.

—No puedo —dijo desviando la mirada—. Tu vida peligra si sabes la verdad.

Tampoco quería que lo odiara tan pronto. Escuchar que lo quería había sido el sonido más maravilloso del mundo, y escuchar lo contrario ahora sería un golpe que su corazón no resistiría.

Asintió —De acuerdo, voy a respetar tu silencio. Ten por seguro que cuando quieras hablar, yo escucharé atento —tenía muchas ansias de volverla a besar, de abrazarla hasta desfallecer— Nagisa-san… —¿Tendría la suficiente fuerza de voluntad como para no sucumbir ante sus deseos?

—Siempre eres tan bueno —quería volver a besarlo, a estar entre sus brazos, pero no quería hacer más dura la separación, así que se acomodó lentamente para descansar su pie en otra posición. —Rei-san, a pesar de todo, estoy feliz de haberme enamorado de ti… creí que no podría saber qué era el amor nunca.

Se sonrojó un poco y asintió —La verdad es que enamorarme de ti es complicado pero aún así no me arrepiento de lo mucho que te quiero —suspiró. Era tan peligroso estar cerca de ella; la necesidad iba en aumento— Debo… —se puso de pie.

Casi entra en pánico al verlo levantarse. Temía que en cualquier momento todo fuera tan insoportable que se iría sin avisarle. —¿Qué vas a hacer? —preguntó asustado.

Volteó a verlo con una sonrisa y negó con la cabeza —No te asustes, solo tenía que poner algo de distancia entre nosotros —bajó la cabeza— N-no creo que pueda tener la suficiente fuerza de voluntad.. para.. tú sabes.

Se sonrojó bastante y agachó la mirada. —Lo siento… solo hice todo más difícil… en verdad lo lamento.

—No puedes lamentar algo como esto. No es algo que deba avergonzarnos, ¿o si? Es decir, no será fácil mantenernos alejados, tampoco es que seamos animales sin control —al decir eso se ruborizó mucho— Perdón, no mido mis palabras.

Le gustaba mucho cuando Rei se ruborizaba, había algo en su rostro que brillaba cuando sus mejillas eran de rojo intenso. Si hubiera podido apoyar ambos pies, se habría levantado y lanzado sobre él, pero no le era posible.

Pero en su interior no pudo evitar el querer estar cerca a él y su mente pronto inventó una excusa. —Rei… quiero pedirte un favor.

—El que uste… el que tú quieras —la miró atento a escuchar su petición.

—No quiero estar encerrada aquí todo el día. ¿Podrías llevarme a la orilla del estanque? —era media excusa, pero no del todo mentira.

—Por supuesto —se acercó— Momento. ¿Quiere que la cargue? —estaba nervioso y al parecer la rubia no pues se mostraba inocente. Asintió —D-de acuerdo —la tomó en brazos y trató de no ver su rostro pues terminaría besándola.

—¿No te incomoda? Quiero cambiar de ambiente, llevo todo el día aquí —suspiró. Por dentro estaba muy nervioso, pero tener una excusa inocente para estar en sus brazos nuevamente le causaba mucha alegría.

Negó con la cabeza —Supongo que debe estar aburrida y un cambio de ambiente le viene bien —ya estaba en el pasillo que conducía a la puerta principal, fue en ese sitio donde escuchó un ligero murmullo— Sus hermanas, ¿cierto?

Se encogió de hombros. —No lo sé, ellas siempre están en sus cosas, jamás he sabido de qué hablan tanto —suspiró fuerte y se recostó un poco en el pecho de Rei, por instinto, pero de inmediato se enderezó. —Ah… lo siento.

—No, no tiene porque disculparse, está bien —si fuera atrevido le pediría que volviera a recostarse, pues esa era la única manera en que podía tenerla o imaginar que era suya. Suspiró al sentirse tan patético— ¿Dónde gusta estar?

—En esa rivera de allí —le señaló— Siéntate a mi lado, ¿sí? Quiero que me cuentes más cosas de tu comarca —sólo quería seguir escuchando su voz, asegurarse de que seguía a su lado, que aún era suyo en cierta forma.

Asintió. Caminó despacio hasta el lugar pues no quería soltarla. La sentó y luego hizo lo mismo, muy cerca de ella —¿Qué quiere saber? En realidad no hay mucho que decir pero supongo que habrá algo interesante.

—Sólo quiero saber todo de ti. Quedarme con los buenos recuerdos que me compartes —dijo con una sonrisa algo triste— Después de todo, yo no puedo ir contigo y conocer tu entorno.

Ladeó la cabeza algo triste —Voy a contarle lo que quiera, pero tengo una condición para hacerlo. No esté triste, me hace sentir impotente el saber que no puedo hacer mucho por preservar su bella sonrisa —Nagisa lo miró con ojos brillantes— Aún cuando no podamos estar juntos, nos queda el consuelo de que sentimos lo mismo.

Una pequeña lágrima se asomó por la esquina de su ojo, pero le sonrió mientras la secaba con un poco más de ligereza —Estoy feliz de que así sea… pero aún no lo asimilo del todo. Supongo y espero que con el tiempo sea más leve.

Hablar de ello era doloroso para ambos por eso buscó cambiar el tema para aligerar el sentir de ese instante. Sonrió. —Ya pasará… Voy a contarle acerca de mi familia. La manera en que mi padre nos ha educado. En realidad, debo admitir que mi madre ha tenido gran influencia en mi, a pesar de que mi padre no lo deseaba. Supongo que de lo contrario sería un samurai frío.  

—Los padres no siempre tienen razón en la forma de criar a sus hijos —dijo desviando la mirada un instante, pero volvió a verlo y sonrió aún más. —¿Cómo es tu mamá?

—Mi madre tiene un carácter recio, pero es dulce con nosotros. De niños siempre nos contaba historias, creo que a veces se las inventaba en ese instante porque cuando le pedía que volviera a contarlas, ya no recordaba cómo habían sido —sonrió— Fue gracias a ella que Chou llegó a mi, fue como un regalo.

—¿De verdad? —sonrió al recordar el caballo— Un hermoso regalo. Cuéntame más, Rei.

Nagisa insistía en prolongar la conversación para distraer sus pensamientos. Por un instante, luego de confesar sus sentimientos, creyó sentirse más ligero, pero ahora que sabía que era correspondido no podía ya quitarse de la cabeza la idea de que quería más, aunque eso no fuera posible no sólo por su situación.

Él la miró de reojo y sonrió. Era tan hermosa y sus labios… El samurai se puso rojo como un tomate maduro y bajó la cabeza avergonzado por sus pensamientos, aún cuando ella no pudiera saberlos, sentía que su mirada fue demasiado transparente.

—Nagisa-san… necesito…

Parpadeó confundido, no sabía qué era lo que pasaba por la mente de Rei. —¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué necesitas?

—Es que… —se rascó las sienes como de costumbre y negó con la cabeza— No, no es nada. Lo siento es que me dejo llevar por… lo que siento por usted y no es bueno —suspiró— Mejor le sigo contando de.. de mi infancia.

Miró el estanque y sonrió aunque sus ojos no lo hacían. —Quizá estamos presionando demasiado. Luego de declarar nuestros sentimientos aún no los hemos asimilado y tratamos de actuar como si nada hubiera pasado… pero la verdad es que… yo… —sacudió la cabeza— ...mejor continúa, Rei.

Su mirada ahora triste. En definitiva era ingenuo pensar que saberse amado por ella y hacer a un lado eso sería fácil. Tomó aire y miró el cielo por un momento —Siempre fui un chico tímido, me costaba mucho trabajo entablar una conversación con alguien. Incluso hablar con mi padre y sostenerle la mirada era una tortura. Pensé que no serviría como samurai y por lo tanto, traería deshonra a mi casa.

Le sonrió con admiración en sus ojos. —Pero te has convertido en un gran samurai —su voz delataba la adoración que sentía por él. —Y ya no tienes problemas para hablar con nadie. Hasta a mis hermanas les has contestado cómo debes.

—No es tan fácil como se ve, en realidad a veces hablo de más o hablo lo que no debo —se encogió de hombros— Es ahí donde entra mi madre y Chou. Era un caballo que le habían regalado a mi padre, pero enseguida mi madre se lo pidió para mi. Cuando mi madre me lo regaló, me dijo que era más fácil hablar con Chou que con una persona… y así fue —rió por lo bajo.

—Eres afortunado, al menos tenías a Chou para hablar. Hasta que llegaste tú, la única persona con la que podía tener cierta confianza era Satou-san y no es que tuviera mucho de qué conversar con ella —suspiró. Cuando Rei se marchara volvería a estar solo.

—Cuando me vaya tendrá a su prometido… bueno ya esposo —respondió a Nagisa como si hubiera hablado en voz alta. Esta vez su comentario le caló muy hondo. Alguien más estaría con ella.

Para entonces, Rei lo odiaría, porque se habría dado cuenta que no tendría un esposo sino una esposa y dejaría de amarlo… incluso lo repudiaría por jugar con él.

—Rei… —dijo con un nudo en la garganta— ...pase lo que pase, yo… quiero que siempre tengas en mente que no hago esto porque quiera, fue una decisión de mi padre desde que nací.

—Lo sé, no tiene que recordármelo. Muchas veces hacemos cosas o nos ponemos en situaciones que por voluntad no haríamos —le miró— Si yo tuviera lo que se necesita, me aventuraba a pedir su mano —una vez más su rostro se puso muy rojo— Ve, a eso me refiero.. digo cosas que no debo.

—Aunque tuvieras lo que necesitas —suspiró de nuevo— Mi padre no te daría mi mano. No se la dará a nadie que no sea a quien él eligió.

Probablemente su prometida era la única sabía que el clan Hazuki tenía un hijo varón y a costo de su silencio podía conservar la promesa de matrimonio.

—Al menos sabría que luché —bajó la cabeza. Para como estaba todo, se iría sin hacer un esfuerzo extra, sin darse la oportunidad de luchar por ella, de mantenerla con él— Nagisa-san… —tomó aire y cambió su discurso— Te quiero.

Su corazón se aceleró de repente y los ojos se le humedecieron. —Yo también te quiero, Rei. Tanto que no sé cómo manejarlo. —Estiró la mano y apenas logró rozar la de Rei.

Al sentir el roce, con la habilidad que le caracterizaba atrapó la mano de Nagisa para acariciarla un poco  —Tal vez… en otra vida los dioses nos sonrían y podamos estar juntos.

—No quiero esperar hasta la próxima vida —exclamó sobrecogido por sus sentimientos— Quisiera estar contigo ahora… —y antes de ponerse a llorar, desvió la mirada.

—Nagisa-san, baje la voz, pueden escucharle —le volteó la cabeza al tomarla del mentón— También quiero estar contigo ahora, pero por alguna razón así ha sido nuestro destino. Sin embargo, ten en cuenta que mi corazón te pertenece por toda la eternidad.

Lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, vidriosos por las lágrimas  contenidas. —Rei… pase lo que pase, aún si pasa toda mi vida, o pasan muchas… mi corazón siempre será tuyo. Pase lo que pase, estaré cada vida contigo. — Lo dijo con tanta convicción, con tanto fervor, que sintió que algo había quedado sellado entre ellos. Si volvía a nacer, lo buscaría en cada vida hasta poder estar con él y ser felices. Esperaba el destino le sonriera un poco y pudiera volver nacer verdaderamente como mujer.

Rei estaba conteniendo las ganas de abrazarla y tal vez de hacerle la promesa de que estarían juntos es esa vida, pero era imposible. Pasó un poco de saliva y suspiró otra vez —¿Puedo abrazarla? —preguntó con algo de temor.

Ni siquiera respondió, simplemente le lanzó los brazos y rodeó su torso tan fuerte como pudo, ocultando el rostro en su pecho. —No me odies, por favor…

Su corazón se detuvo un segundo al sentirla tan entregada en un solo abrazo. Cualquiera que los viera pensaría que era la escena de una pareja feliz y enamorada. Desgraciadamente la cruel realidad distaba tanto de ello. La abrazó con fuerza y besó sus rubios cabellos —Jamás podría hacerlo… pero me preocupa que diga eso.

—Llegará el momento, lo sabrás… —Se sentía tan seguro entre sus brazos, ojalá el abrazo nunca tuviera que terminar— ...tendrás muchas razones para odiarme y no quiero.

Se separó apenas lo suficiente para poder ver sus ojos, enseguida la joven trató de ocultarse pero el samurai no lo permitió. —Nagisa-san, dime porque dices que voy a odiarte. De qué razones hablas.

Se mordió el labio, pero finalmente se atrevió a hablar. —Porque todo es mentira, todo lo que soy, todo esto… lo único real es que te quiero como nunca creí querer a nadie…

Su expresión le hacía sentir extrema compasión, pero sus palabras también le provocaban a seguir preguntando —¿Mentira? ¿Cuál es la mentira? ¿De qué hablas? Puedes decirmelo. Me inquieta tanto lo que me dices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya vamos más allá de la mitad del fic. Este capítulo me provoca muchos feelings, pero el siguiente...
> 
> Nosotras fangirleamos intensamente por este fanfic. Tiene ya rato de que hicimos el rol y revivir cada momento nos hace emocionarnos de nuevo. Es que amamos esta pareja con la intensidad de mil soles.
> 
> (Ya estamos escribiendo la continuación...)


	8. Heridas mortales

—¿Mentira? ¿Cuál es la mentira? ¿De qué hablas? Puedes decirmelo. Me inquieta tanto lo que me dices. 

Nagisa guardó silencio. No podía decirlo, no ahora, no así. Podría ser que Rei reaccionara mal, no guardara la compostura ante la revelación y al saber que conocía el secreto, su padre mandaría a matarlo. Eso era lo último que quería, prefería se enterara cuando ya todos lo supieran, aunque entonces lo odiara.

Al parecer, Rei entendió que por el momento no hablaría, así que la abrazó otra vez —Está bien, no tienes que hablar, pero el día que estés lista para decirlo, te escucharé. Por el momento, no te atormentes. No hay porque hacerlo. 

—Rei, ¿crees que cuando me recupere del tobillo podemos ir de paseo al pueblo? —Sabía que allá al menos tendría una excusa para actuar como pareja con él sin temor a que los descubrieran.

—Si, por supuesto. Después de todo ese es mi cometido, acompañarte a donde quieras ir —se separó por completo y le sonrió— Afuera soy tu prometido, pero aquí hay que actuar con prudencia. 

—No podré soportar el tiempo de recuperación en ese caso —rió un poco y suspiró viendo el estanque— Me pregunto si así se sienten los peces que viven en el estanque… encerrados.

Observó el estanque y negó —No lo creo. Ellos han nacido así. En cambio nosotros somos prisioneros de tantas cosas que difícilmente se puede decir que somos libres. 

—Quizá tienes razón… mientras no sabía de qué me estaba perdiendo no estaba tan inconforme con mi prisión.

—Un día se sentirás libre, ya lo verá —sonrió incómodo por su forma de hablar—. Constantemente cambio la manera en que le hablo, pero es inevitable, a veces creo que si sigo teniendo tanta cercanía con usted a la hora de marcharme será muy difícil. 

—No dejes de hacerlo, por favor… aunque no sea todo el tiempo, háblame con confianza… —sus ojos le suplicaban que lo hiciera, necesitaba esa pequeña muestra de que eran cercanos, que no cambiaría nada cuando descubriera que en realidad era un chico.

—De acuerdo, aunque a veces podrán salirse un par de palabras que no vayan con el discurso —sonrió— Voy a tratar de ser lo más natural posible —observó a la joven y su belleza de pronto le hizo sonrojarse. 

—Está bien. Cualquier cosa, tenemos excusa de que es por tener que fingir en público que se te van las palabras equivocadas —le sonrió sinceramente. 

—Pues si —fijó una vez más la vista en el estanque y así se quedó por un buen tiempo— Espero que su recuperación sea pronta. —Era obvio que quería que eso sucediera porque deseaba estar con ella como su prometido. 

—Yo también. No me agrada esto de tener que estar quieto...s —se sonrojó ligeramente— Debe haber una forma en que podamos actuar.

—Eso no quiere decir que vaya a hacer algo indebido. Seremos ante sus ojos como prometidos, pero ante mis ojos es mi protegida y debo respetarla. Eso sumado al hecho de que —bajó la voz— La quiero… digo, te quiero. 

Su corazón se aceleraba cada vez que él reiteraba su declaración. —Sólo quiero poder estar cerca sin que nos digan nada. Con poder reclinar mi cabeza en tu hombro me daría por servida.

La franqueza de sus sentimientos y sus deseos le hacían sentir el corazón lleno de alegría. Jamás había sentido algo parecido por eso se le dificultaba asimilarlo todo —E-Eso que dices, me gusta. 

Se sonrojó ligeramente. —Claro que desearía hacer muchas cosas más, pero también hay un límite de decencia entre dos prometidos.

El sonrojo de la chica se le contagio y no supo que decir, solo tosió un poco —S-si, su-supongo —rió nervioso ante los pensamientos que habían despertado.

—Pero al menos puedes cargarme a cualquier lado para tener una excusa para un abrazo —sonrió complacido con su ocurrencia. Al menos algo bueno iba a sacarle a su lesión.

Se sonrojó aún más. La chica era directa y tal vez eso era una ventaja para el estado en su relación —Si, tiene razón… Tienes razón. Por cierto, ¿quiere que la lleve a otro lugar? 

Rió un poquito. —Me gusta que te equivoques, se me hace tierno y gracioso —sonrió— No, estamos bien aquí un ratito… luego tendremos que regresar.

Se cruzó de brazos —No te burles de mí, créeme que es difícil. Nunca le había hablado de “tú” a una chica. M-me pongo nervioso.

—No me burlo —tomó su mano y la apretó— En verdad me parece tierno.

—Seguiré trabajando en ello, pero no se…  ¡Tch! No te burles de mí si no lo logro de inmediato, ¿de acuerdo? —apretó su mano— ¿Segura que no quieres ir a otro lugar? —la verdad es que él quería volver a cargarla, sin decirlo abiertamente. 

—No lo sé. No hay muchos lugares a donde ir, pero sí me gustaría —lo miró y sonrió— Podríamos ir al huerto, quizá hayan duraznos qué recoger o simplemente ver las flores.

—Tendré que cargarla otra vez, ¿está bien? —la chica mostró algo de timidez y asintió. No tardó en ponerse de pie y llevar en brazos a su amada— Al huerto, entonces. ¿Qué otra fruta tiene en el huerto? 

—Hay fresas —susurró más concentrado en disfrutar del abrazo indirecto. Tímidamente fue levantando sus brazos hasta rodearle el cuello y abrazarse a él— y otras cosas, pero no estoy segura de qué esté listo para cosechar al menos una.

La cercanía de Nagisa lo ponía demasiado nervioso, dudaba de su voluntad para permanecer estoico ante aquella muestra de cariño, que ante los demás podría ser insignificante, para él era demasiado —¿F-fresas? C-creo que me quedaré con los duraznos entonces. 

—Las fresas son deliciosas —dijo haciendo un puchero—. Ojalá estén listas, quiero comer muchas. —Recostó su cabeza en el hombro del chico. Su corazón latía tan rápido que era imposible que él no lo sintiera.

Tal vez los latidos de su corazón pudieran hacer una melodía, podía escucharlos a la perfección y sabía que Nagisa, estando en esa posición también podía escucharlos. Se ruborizó un poco y dio gracias porque el huerto estaba a unos cuantos pasos —Vayamos debajo de un buen árbol que le dé sombra. 

_ Tenemos que encontrar un lugar en el que podamos estar a solas, _ pensó mientras caminaban. El corazón de Rei no mentía, estaba tan feliz como el suyo. Si tan solo pudieran disfrutar un poco más libremente de la mutua compañía.

La joven señaló un árbol que estaba casi al fondo del huerto. Un buen punto ciego para disfrutar el uno del otro. Rei lo notó de inmediato pero no hizo ningún comentario, ya que, el solo hecho de pensar estar a sola con ella ahora le parecía un motivo para ponerse más nervioso. La dejó sobre el poco pasto que había y luego se sentó —Excelente sombra. 

—Es un lugar privilegiado —dijo con una sonrisa un poco pícara. Inmediatamente él se sentó, se inclinó hacia él y recostó la cabeza en su hombro— y no tendremos que preocuparnos tanto.

Pasó un poco de saliva y movió la cabeza al lado contrario del que ella estaba —Es un lugar muy bonito. Me pregunto cómo es que antes no vine hasta acá. Demasiado pacífico. Supongo que usted lo frecuentaba mucho, pues es el lugar idóneo para esconderse, por así decirlo.  

Suspiró. —Cuando era más pequeña solía escaparme todo el tiempo a este lugar para pensar, sobre todo cuando me enfadaba con mi padre o mis hermanas molestaban mucho.

—Si te ves de ese tipo —sonrió ya más tranquilo— Si tuviera un lugar parecido en mi villa, probablemente también lo haría. Mi lugar de escape fue las caballerizas, junto a Chou. Luego se fue haciendo más complicado apartarme de todos. 

—Antes lo tomaban como simple berrinche, conforme fui creciendo era muestra de inmadurez y ganaba más reproches —cerró los ojos y metió su mano por debajo del brazo de Rei— En los últimos tiempos casi no venía.

—No es malo querer estar solo de vez en cuando, es decir, somos seres sociales y a la vez individuales, por eso tenemos la necesidad de deshacernos, por un momento, de ruidos exteriores. Solo de esa manera encontramos lo que en verdad queremos y a donde vamos dirigiendo nuestros pasos. 

—Yo no quiero esto, pero no puedo hacer nada por oponerme —apretó el brazo de Rei y se separó un poco—, lo siento, no quiero abrumarte más con mis problemas… parece que he estado de mal humor todo el tiempo, lo lamento.

La miró de frente y acarició su rostro —No pasa nada. Entiendo cómo te sientes y si no lo hablas conmigo, entonces no estoy haciendo bien mi trabajo. Además, me gusta serte de ayuda. 

—Pero no quiero esto. No quiero que nuestro tiempo juntos lo recuerdes como algo molesto —sonrió al sentir la caricia— Eres más valioso que eso.

—Nagisa-san, todo lo que tú eres me importa. Todo lo que te preocupa, te alegra, te enoja, te entristece, lo hago parte mía. No puedo recordar con amargura el tiempo juntos, es justamente porque estoy contigo que se hace precioso. 

No pudo evitarlo, su cuerpo se movió antes que su mente reaccionara y alcanzó a robarle un beso. No fue muy largo, pero sí lo suficiente para que sus labios se sintieran cálidos. Inmediatamente se apartó y volteó el rostro. —L-lo siento, no sé qué me pasó…

No renegó ante la muestra de afecto, más bien su corazón se encendió y busco una vez más la dulzura de esos labios. La tomó del rostro y la besó sin arrebato pero con la suficiente firmeza para que se hiciera muy palpable aquel contacto. 

No se resistió. Era algo que anhelaba, que deseaba y protegidos en aquel lugar podían extenderse. Lo abrazó como pudo y se dejó llevar. Nada más importaba.

Tratar de saciarse de esos labios era algo imposible, así que la consciencia le gritó que era suficiente por el momento. Se separó muy despacio para poder prolongar lo más posible aquel beso. Luego al verla la abrazó —No puedo… 

Ocultó su rostro y se perdió en los brazos de Rei. No sabía si quería escuchar la declaración de Rei. ¿No podía? ¿Qué era lo que iba a decirle?

—No puedo ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para resistir estar junto a ti y no querer abrazarte, tocar tu mano, tu rostro; poder besarte cuando me plazca y donde me plazca. Lo siento Nagisa-san, no soy tan fuerte. Mi fuerza de voluntad flaquea en su totalidad ante ti. 

Sintió las lágrimas volver a fluir de sus ojos. —Yo tampoco puedo, quiero estar contigo… no puedo pensar bien si tengo que estar lejos de ti. Sólo quiero estar siempre así, entre tus brazos.

Rei tenía de nuevo ese pensamiento de escapar juntos, sin embargo, no estaba seguro de poder ofrecerle una buena vida. En definitiva vivir como fugitivos no era la mejor forma de cimentar una relación de pareja. Movió su cabeza para descartar el plan —... Tal vez… —se ruborizó— No, no.. No es correcto. 

Alzó la vista y sonrió. —¿Estás pensando en que escapemos de todo? Yo también lo he pensado, pero no podría hacerte eso…

Su sonrojo terminó de cubrirlo —No, no, no.. No pensaba en llevarlo tan lejos. Es que tal vez, podríamos mantenerlo en —tomó aire— ¿Secreto? 

—S-secreto… —lo pensó un poco. Poder estar con Rei, aunque fuera un poco, aunque fuera por poco tiempo— P-pero… sabes que no podría ser algo duradero.

—No, no. Lamento haberlo dicho. No es algo que te merezcas y me da mucha pena tan solo haberlo pensado —volteó el rostro— Nagisa-san, es mucho y no merece ese trato. 

Bajó la cabeza. —Quizá pienses que soy egoista… pero me gustaría poder estar contigo, no importa qué tan corto sea el tiempo… pero será nuestro tiempo.

—Nagisa-san… —una vez más buscó un contacto más íntimo con la rubia. Si pudiera la cargaría para no estar tan incómodos, aun así pudo conectar sus labios a los contrarios.

Se dejó llevar. Era un sueño, uno que compartirían, que sería íntimo y secreto como lo son los sueños más hermosos. —Hmm… —Rei era suyo, tan suyo como podría serlo jamás, pero a fin de cuentas suyo.

Con lentitud se separó —Quisiera tanto que nuestras fortunas fueran distintas. Nagisa-san, desearía tanto poder tenerte conmigo para toda la vida —observó sus ojos carmesí— Eres hermosa. La más hermosa de todas las creaturas. 

—Si la situación fuera diferente, le pediría a mi padre… —abrazó a Rei muy sonrojado— Un día puede que no pienses eso.

—Para ya con eso. No me gusta que lo digas, es angustiante. Sé que guardas un secreto y por alguna razón no me lo dices. Voy a respetar cada uno de tus silencios, lo único que me importa es estar contigo; el tiempo que se me permita, pero estar a tu lado como si mañana ya no pudiera. 

Lo abrazó más fuerte aguantando las ganas de llorar. Cuánto amaba a ese hombre, cuánto había llegado a amarlo y le aterraba perderlo. —No quiero que llegue nunca ese mañana.

—Tampoco quiero que llegue —acarició su cabeza— No pensemos en ello, de nada sirve, sabemos que llegará y el angustiarse no cambiará nada. Será mejor que exprimamos cada segundo juntos, ¿no crees? 

Asintió. Su voz fue amortiguada por el pecho de Rei, pero no pudo evitar hablar. —Te amo… de verdad te amo.

A pesar de que la voz de Nagisa fue muy suave, fue capaz de oírla. Se apartó despacio y la miró —Tú… ¿Me amas? ¿De verdad me amas? 

Ella tenía los ojos llorosos. Asintió levemente y se mordió el labio antes de contestar. —S-sí, te amo.

Con esa nueva confesión, sintió una calidez que hasta hace poco era desconocida. Jamás imaginó que él pudiera despertar sentimientos tan puros e intensos. Además significaba que estaban en igualdad de condiciones —También amo a Nagisa-san. 

No esperaba que correspondiera a la intensidad de sus sentimientos y eso le causó enorme placer. —¿De verdad? —las lágrimas ahora sí brotaron de sus ojos, rodeando la comisura de sus labios que se habían curvado en una gran sonrisa— M-me haces muy feliz.

Hubiera querido tener el suficiente coraje como para tomarla y llevarla lejos de ese lugar. Se limitó a abrazarla y así guardar en su memoria lo más posible de cada momento junto a ella. 

Dejó las lágrimas bañarle las mejillas, mojar la ropa de Rei, pero de ninguna forma se separaría de él en ese momento. Ese era su momento, sólo de los dos, y quería que fuera eterno.

Sentía que el motivo del llanto era una combinación extraña entre la felicidad y la tristeza. Él también se encontraba de la misma manera, por eso no trató de pararla, pues quería que dejara salir todo aquello. 

Aún cuando sus lágrimas se detuvieron, no se separó de él. Quería estar a su lado todo lo que el tiempo le permitiera. —Quizá en otra vida podamos estar juntos.

—Desde que comencé a sentir esto por ti, cada día le he rogado a los dioses que nos regalen una vida donde si podamos estar juntos, sin restricciones. Solo tú y yo. 

—Te buscaré en cada vida, hasta que pueda estar así siempre, sin temer que nos separen.

—Nagisa-san —apretó el abrazo sin ser demasiado brusco— Me gustaría quedarme más pero ya llevamos mucho tiempo fuera y es necesario que descanses para tu recuperación. Recuerda que cuando estés bien saldremos otra vez. 

Sonrió y levantó la vista. —Está bien, pero dame un beso antes de irnos, ¿sí?

Sonrió con algo de timidez. Su instinto le decía que debía revisar a su alrededor, así lo hizo y al comprobar que no había nadie que pudiera verlos, subió a Nagisa a sus piernas acarició su mejilla y la besó tal como se lo pidió. 

Se aferró a sus ropas y procuró prolongar el beso tanto como la respiración y la cordura se lo permitieran. Quería seguir, quería derribarlo sobre la hierba y seguir besándolo, pero sabía que debía tener un límite si no quería que Rei lo odiara de verdad… y tuviera que matarlo.

Por más que quisiera era necesario detener el mágico momento. Recargó la frente en la de ella y sonrió —Vamos ya… —la abrazó— … aunque en verdad no quisiera. 

Lo abrazó por el cuello y se refugió en su pecho. —Debemos irnos, pero tenemos el resto del tiempo, aún no tienes que irte, tenemos días juntos…

—Al menos hasta que su prometido llegue o su padre se aburra de verme todo el tiempo a su lado —sonrió aunque con la mirada triste— Voy a cargarla ahora —con la destreza que poseía pudo cargar a la joven y caminar hasta su habitación.

—No quiero que ese día llegue. No quiero casarme con nadie si no puedo hacerlo contigo… —se abrazó aún más fuerte para tratar que las lágrimas no le salieran, pero no pudo evitar regresar a su habitación con los ojos humedecidos. —Gracias, Rei. Disfruté mucho este paseo.

Dejándola sobre el futón se quedó parado viendo a la mujer que amaba —También yo lo disfrute. Tienes que hacer todo lo que te digan, para que tu pie sane pronto y poder dar más paseos. Voy con tu padre, hoy no me he reportado con él y creo que es hora de hacerlo. 

—Rei… gracias, de verdad aprecio mucho lo que has hecho —Volvió a sonreirle y se tocó el corazón.

* * *

Los días fueron pasando. Nagisa y Rei salían o iban a lugares donde sabían la familia y los sirvientes no estarían, a veces era tan breve el tiempo que apenas podían robarse un beso veloz, pero la sonrisa de Nagisa volvió a su rostro en esos días felices. Aún así, la culpabilidad de ocultarle la verdad a Rei y jugar así con sus sentimientos iba creciendo. Debía encontrar la forma de decirlo todo, pero tenía miedo.

Por su lado, Rei debía admitir que ni en sus mejores sueños, imaginó que encontraría en la compañía de su joven protegida, la persona perfecta con la cual compartir ideales, preocupaciones y sobretodo un cariño profundo y sincero. Conforme los días pasaban la compenetración que había entre ellos se hacía mucho más fuerte, esto, hasta cierto punto tenía al samurai algo preocupado, pues sabía que al llegar la hora de partida, sería difícil dejar al amor de su vida. Sin embargo, no dejaría que esos pensamientos quitaran los preciados momentos a su lado.

Aquel día era un poco especial. Había mucho calor y Nagisa deseaba tomar un baño en el río que atravesaba sus terrenos, pero claro no podía caminar hasta el lugar de costumbre por sí mismo, por lo que Rei lo llevaría hasta allá acompañados por Satou-san que luego se encargaría de ayudarlo a bañarse. Era arriesgado, pero era la única opción para que Nagisa tomara un baño tantas veces postergado. 

Ese día estaba nervioso por el hecho de llevarla a darse un baño. En sus meses como escolta de la rubia, jamás fue requerido para tal actividad y saberse cerca de ella en ese estado, era la causa de sus temblorosas manos. 

Nagisa estaba nervioso, pero Satou-san lo tranquilizó explicándole bien cómo harían las cosas. Se prepararon bien, Rei se encargó de dejarlo en la rivera y se marchó a una distancia prudente para escuchar si se le requería, pero no tanto para alcanzar a espiar algo.

Satou-san lo ayudó a despojarse de sus ropas y le prestó apoyo para que pudieran entrar al río. Ella se encargó de lavar sus cabellos y tallar su espalda. El baño fue realmente relajante, como lo esperaba.

Las órdenes de Satou-san fueron claras y enérgicas. No podía acercarse a ellas hasta que fuera llamado. En sus adentros admitió, con algo de vergüenza, que una parte de él quería ver a Nagisa, pero pronto desechaba esos deseos. Se sentó sobre una roca para observar el bello paisaje. 

Con cuidado iba saliendo del río cuando un ruido frenó sus pasos. La luz de la luna era lo suficientemente intensa como para ver con claridad, pronto una figura masculina se asomó entre los matorrales y se dirigió decidido hacia Nagisa. Satou-san intentó detenerlo dándole un golpe con el cubo que llevaba, pero el tipo apenas le dio un toque y la dejó inconsciente.

—¡Rei! ¡Ayuda! —gritó con desesperación, sabiendo que no podría hacer nada para defenderse con su tobillo aún delicado. El sujeto lo alcanzó y tomó por la muñeca y con toda su fuerza lo arrastró fuera del agua mientras…

Observaba un par de luciérnagas que jugueteaban. Pensaba lo hermosas que eran y la libertad envidiable que poseían. En eso estaba cuando escuchó el grito desesperado de Nagisa. No dudo ni un segundo, salió disparado hasta el lugar donde ellas estaban para ver entre las hierbas a un tipo que arrastraba a Nagisa, tumbándola a tierra sin delicadeza alguna para llevar a cabo sus bajas intenciones, a pesar de que la joven intentaba defenderse con todas sus fuerzas. Una vez la tuvo sometida comenzó a tocar su cuerpo con poca paciencia y mucha lujuria. La sorpresa que se llevó fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerlo retroceder con terror en los ojos —Tú eres… 

Rei ya estaba a nada de llegar; la adrenalina que sentía recorrer su venas era tan intensa. No permitiría que nadie le hiciera daño. Al toparse con el malechor vio en su rostro una expresión poco usual para el acto que estaba cometiendo. 

-N-no…  no es... ¿No lo ves? ÉL ES HOMBRE —gritó y empujó al confundido Rei para intentar escapar.

Nagisa estaba en tierra y aunque había tratado de cubrirse cuando llegó Rei, no había forma de que se hubiera dado cuenta por sus propios ojos, por lo que no se atrevía a dirigirle la mirada ahora que…

—Debe morir —Satou-san que había recuperado la conciencia había dado la sentencia de la familia ante todo el que conociera el secreto de Nagisa— Ryuugazaki-kun, ese hombre debe morir, nadie más puede enterarse de esto, por eso debes acabar con su vida.

Nagisa miró a su aya, que decidida tomó su yukata limpia y se acercó a cubrirlo con protección maternal, pero en su mirada había odio hacia el sujeto que había intentado hacerle daño.

Rei parecía ausente, pero sus sentidos seguían alerta. Todo pasó tan rápido que apenas y podía procesar la información que sus ojos acaban de darle. Sin titubeos corrió tras el hombre que huía. Gracias a su buen entrenamiento no fue difícil atraparlo y darle muerte. Antes de hacerlo el sujeto gritaba y suplicaba; entre las muchas palabras que repetía, una de ellas era “Hombre”. 

Fue hasta el momento en que dejó el cuerpo inerte de aquel desafortunado que se dio cuenta de todo. Regresó con un aire sombrío.

—Ya está hecho… —miró a Nagisa con incredulidad— ¿Tu secreto era ese? 

Asintió levemente. —Lo siento… sé que nunca podrás perdonarme que te lo ocultara, y que probablemente ahora me odies y sientas asco, pero… —levantó la vista y alzó los ojos suplicándole— No digas nada, por favor, no le digas a nadie que lo sabes. Si alguien se entera… también morirás y eso no podría soportarlo. 

Rei apretó la mandíbula. Se sintió tan herido, era como si todo este tiempo se hubieran burlado de él. Las palabras, los besos, abrazos, caricias; ahora todo le parecía una mera jugarreta, un sucio teatro para mantenerlo con las más falsas esperanzas.

Tragó algo de saliva y negó con la cabeza —Nadie sabrá nada. Vístase y vamos de regreso —Se dio la vuelta para no ver más.

Nagisa se mordió el labio para no romper en llanto. Era como lo suponía, Rei ahora lo odiaba. Satou-san lo ayudó a vestirse y recogió su cabello para que no le mojara la ropa.

El momento incómodo en que Rei tuviera que llevarlo en brazos llegó. El que antes era su momento favorito del día, ahora era una verdadera tortura porque veía cómo Rei se debatía entre el asco y el odio al tener que tocarlo. Lo levantó en brazos mas no tenía la misma calidez de antes, ni la seguridad.

No estaban muy lejos de la casa, pero tenía que aprovechar los últimos momentos privados que tendría con Rei. —Gracias… por ser siempre tan bueno conmigo… y por permitirme conocer qué se siente estar con la persona que de verdad amas. Aunque ahora me odies… jamás olvidaré estos días que pasamos juntos. —La voz se le cortó— Lo siento… lo siento mucho.

Ante todo estaba el deber. Había sido llevado hasta ese lugar para protegerlo, así sería, aún cuando solo sintiera un profundo desprecio. No quería oírlo, no quería tocarlo, no quería nada, pero Nagisa sabía que si no hablaba, no sería escuchado.

—Hacía lo que su familia le había ordenado y yo… yo hacía solo lo que era correcto. Lo seguiré haciendo hasta que cese mi tiempo en este lugar. 

—No… no era eso… —pero el riesgo de llorar ahora era inminente y no podía entrar así a su casa, así que prefirió guardar silencio y esperar a no tener que ver a su familia. Esperaba que Rei le dejara explicarse, pero al parecer no sería así.

Satou-san los seguía en silencio y así siguió hasta que el samurai dejó al chico en su habitación y se excusó para salir.

En su habitación, con un nudo en la garganta, Rei gruñó por lo bajo. Nunca se había sentido de esa manera, el simple hecho de recordar las miradas que habían intercambiado, le llenaba de repulsión. ¿Por qué había jugado así? ¿Sería mejor irse? Se tiró sobre el futón a llorar en silencio. 

En cuanto el samurai salió de la habitación del joven heredero, las lágrimas brotaron en gruesas caidas desde los ojos de Nagisa y los sollozos se hicieron cada vez más audibles, por lo que Satou-san se apresuró a abrazarlo y acallar así un poco su llanto. En su memoria, las miradas amorosas de Rei se cruzaban con los ojos llenos de asco de hacía un momento y hacían todo más doloroso. Creyó que podría soportar ese momento, sabía que llegaría, pero resultó ser mucho más hiriente que lo que había imaginado.

Su llanto se fue calmando, pero no desapareció. Satou-san lo ayudó a meterse en el futón y aún con las lágrimas brotando de sus ojos se fue quedando dormido.

* * *

Había decidido permanecer en la casa Hazuki hasta que fuera liberado. No podía llegar a casa con la noticia de que había abandonado una misión. Le costaba mucho trabajo estar con Nagisa y era evidente que pasaban menos tiempo juntos o que el samurai se retiraba cuanto antes de su lado. 

No era grosero, ni mucho menos; simplemente se reservaba lo suficiente como para no estallar en reproches o en una discusión sin sentido. En su cabeza estaba presente la idea de que el enamoramiento solo había sido una farsa. 

Un día, viendo el estado en el que estaba la relación de su amo y el samurai, Satou-san decidió intervenir un poco. En un momento en el que tenía que ir a llamarlo, se acercó y se sentó a su lado. —Ryuugazaki-kun, me gustaría hablar un momento contigo.

No podía ser grosero con ella, en realidad, ella también tenía el deber de cuidar a Nagisa y su lealtad era con él. Asintió —La escucho, aunque quiero que sepa que no cambiaré mi postura. 

—Quizá no, pero tal vez logre hacerle entender un poco mejor la situación. —La mujer se acomodó y aclaró la garganta— Para el amo Nagisa no ha sido fácil. Los únicos que conocen su secreto somos su familia y yo, que lo he cuidado desde bebé. Su padre, que luego de cuatro hijas había perdido la esperanza de engendrar un heredero, sólo quiso protegerlo de los peligros a los que un niño de complexión y salud frágil estaría expuesto y decidió ocultarlo como una más de sus hijas, hasta que tuviera la edad y salud apropiadas para tomar su papel como heredero del clan. Por eso es que todos deben creer que es una mujer, por ello no podía decirle que era un hombre, porque de saberlo lo matarían… —hizo una pausa— Si todos se enteraran que lo sabe, su cabeza tendría un precio muy alto. Sin embargo, le prometí al joven Nagisa que no diría nada si usted llegase a descubrirlo. Él quería ser quien se lo dijera, pero este incidente frustró sus planes.

—Pudo haberme dicho desde la primera vez que nos besamos. ¿Cómo cree que me siento al saber que fui engañado durante tantos meses? Y no solo es cuestión de que lo ocultara, es que me enamoró siendo hombre. 

—Él siempre te lo dijo, tu vida estaría en peligro de saberlo y no puedes pedirle que firme la sentencia de muerte de la persona que ama. Y temía, con razón, que lo odiaras.

—Me pudo haber dicho que me callara. No iba a decir nada. Satou-san, me engañó, me hizo creer algo que no era y yo entregué todo sin reservas. Ella… Él, él sabe todo de mi y yo no sé nada. Pensé que conocía a alguien y resultó toda una farsa. 

—Lo conoces mejor que nadie. Jamás te ocultó nada, fue capaz de abrirte su corazón y supongo que por eso entraste en él de esa forma. Realmente te ama, ¿sabes? Puedo verlo muriendo lentamente por dentro, no lo veía tan decaído y debilitado desde que era un niño.

—No puedo acercarme a él de esa manera, yo no... Satou-san, de verdad no puedo verlo como lo hacía antes. Cada que estoy cerca me llega una sensación extraña y es que —suspiró— Lo peor es que tampoco puedo dejar de quererlo. Eso me enferma y me enoja más. 

—Lo entiendo y estoy segura de que él también. No lo tuvo fácil tampoco, darse cuenta que se había enamorado de otro hombre… por eso sé que se hace a la idea de lo que estás sintiendo ahora, pero él cree que lo odias y yo quiero creer que no es así. Si pudieras… si pudieras intentar perdonarlo un poquito, al menos explicarle que no lo odias… —le suplicó por el bien de su amo.

Bajó la cabeza -No lo odio… Trataré de hablar con él, sin embargo, no puedo prometer nada. Al menos no a corto plazo. Gracias por venir a explicarme las cosas, aunque en verdad no sé muy bien el motivo. Más bien, no lo entiendo.

—Kintsugi. Cuando un jarrón hermoso cae al suelo y se rompe, solo reparándolo con algo tan valioso como el oro puede ser más hermoso que en su primera versión. —Fue su única respuesta antes de levantarse— Ahora es momento de que vaya con el amo. Su padre no tardará en hacerle la vista diaria.

Se quedó quieto durante un tiempo. Esa frase le había hecho pensar seriamente. Si, algo se había roto y a pesar de sentirse tan mal, una cosa era cierta, no podía dejar de pensar en aquellos días en los que parecían pareja. Se sacudió, preso de un escalofrío y se levantó para ir con su protegido.

—Con permiso —dijo al entrar a la habitación— ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Le hace falta algo? 

Había tomado la costumbre de no mirarlo más, no volvería a ver su sonrisa o su rostro amable cuando le hablara, al menos no era sincero, sólo veía odio en su mirada y cada vez que lo hacía sentía que un puñal atravesaba su pecho. Rei ya no era SU Rei, ya no quedaba nada allí, y probablemente en su corazón tampoco. —Estoy bien, gracias —contestó en un susurro.

—Nagisa-san —dijo Rei en un tono más amable. Desde aquel acontecimiento, ni siquiera se atrevía a llamarle por su nombre otra vez— No… no lo odio —soltó sin rodeos o perdería el ánimo de hacerlo—. Creo entender el motivo, pero debió decirme desde aquella noche, en el festival. No piense que lo odio porque no es así. Le dije que jamás podría hacerlo. Mis sentimientos no son tan volubles como para dejar de… —guardó silencio.

Alzó un poco la cabeza al escuchar su nombre después de tanto tiempo. Su corazón dio un vuelco, pero no lo preparó para su declaración. Volteó a verlo de inmediato, sus ojos enmarcados por unas profundas ojeras lo miraron expectantes mientras daba su explicación y se humedecieron un poco. La mirada de Rei era suave nuevamente, aunque aún podía percibir el rechazo en la forma en que trataba de evitar verlo. Se sujetó el pecho y volvió a bajar la cabeza. —Lo siento… en verdad… yo solo, yo… sabía que no podrías aceptarme si sabías que era hombre, deseaba tanto estar contigo… yo… yo… no debí engañarte así.

Su tono de voz le dolía. Sabía que se sentía realmente mal y que muchas veces había sugerido aquel secreto. No lo creía tan buen actor como para fingir cada una de sus palabras. Apretó los puños —Fue una motivación muy bella. Gracias por hacerme sentir algo que jamás pensé pudiera ser posible. Su secreto se irá conmigo y de ahí no saldrá jamás, puede estar tranquilo. Sigo deseando que sea feliz con su prometida.  

—Tch… —tuvo que apretar la mandíbula para no romper en llanto en ese momento. Su padre estaba en camino y no debía encontrarlo llorando, pero las palabras de Rei a pesar de causarle algún alivio también provocaban la muerte total de todas sus esperanzas. No, él jamás podría ser feliz con su prometida, era imposible.

Guardó silencio. Intuía que el padre del chico vendría en cualquier momento y encontrarlos en medio de una conversación como la que se llevaba a cabo, no sería bueno para ninguno. Se sentó a los pies del futón, en cuanto terminó de hacerlo el padre de Nagisa entró con ese aire de autosuficiencia.

—Buenas tardes —miró a Nagisa—. Sigo diciendo que te ves enferma. —En visitas anteriores le había dicho que su color era pálido y que su falta de ganas por hacer actividades era señal de que estaba enfermo; si no veía mejoría, le pondría varios remedios con ayuda de su nana. Estaba decidido a que su hijo continuará con su entrenamiento, sin importar nada— Te dije que haríamos algo, Satou-san, ya viene. Ryugazaki-san, por favor espérenos afuera. 

Nagisa lo miró con resentimiento, mas no le contestó nada. Fuera lo que fuera, toda la culpa la tenía él, toda su desgracia se debía a su estúpida idea de ocultarlo como una chica. Hubiera preferido morir joven al dolor que sentía en ese momento. Antes de que Rei saliera le dedicó una última mirada, anhelando tener la oportunidad de hablar un poco más con él.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, padre?

Rei sabía que le había pedido salir porque dejarían a Nagisa con poca ropa. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Suspiró, de alguna manera tenía que irse deshaciendo de cada uno de los sentimientos por Nagisa. Se cruzó de brazos y esperó en la puerta a ser llamado otra vez

Satou-san entró luego de unos minutos con algunas cosas y se las entregó a su amo. Nagisa se contorsionó cuando vio lo primero que querían hacerle, pero su nana, obedeciendo las ordenes de su amo, lo mantuvo bien sujeto.

Gritó, era algo doloroso y difícil de soportar, pero al menos ahora tenía una excusa para llorar y dejó brotar las lágrimas que hasta hace un instante se había esforzado por tragarse. Su relación con Rei en verdad se había acabado, y debía aceptarlo. —¡Duele mucho! —gritó— ¡Quisiera morir y ya no sentir nada! ¡Quiero morir!

Era imposible para Rei no escuchar los gritos y lamentos del joven. Cerró los ojos y apretó los puños. Nagisa no estaba enfermo, no necesitaba de las intervenciones de su padre, lo que le pasaba era que… Abrió los ojos ampliamente.

—Yo… —se tomó el pecho con una mano y derramó un par de lágrimas— Yo lo herí de muerte… 

Los minutos pasaron y los gritos disminuyeron hasta ser un pequeño sollozo. La puerta se abrió de repente y el señor Hazuki salió con andar pesado, claramente furioso. —Ya puedes volver a entrar —le indicó a Rei antes de alejarse.

Nagisa estaba en su futón, con el rostro oculto en la almohada. Su cuerpo aún se sacudía con los sollozos, y Satou-san no dejaba de frotarle la espalda. Ella alzó la vista y con su mirada le suplicaba a Rei que hiciera algo, que se compadeciera de su amo.

Tragó saliva al ver el estado vulnerable de Nagisa. Solo cubierto por un tipo de bata blanca se veía aún más delgado y delicado. Se acercó dudoso mientras Satou-san le seguía viendo.

El corazón le latía tan rápido que creía poder caer fulminado por esa causa. Se hincó del otro lado del futón y comenzó a frotar también la espalda del joven. Se podía ver con claridad como la mano de Rei temblaba al hacer contacto con él. 

Resolló y contuvo el aliento al sentir la mano de Rei en su espalda, pero las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar más fuerte luego. Intentó contener su llanto, pero las atenciones de Rei le recordaban lo que había sido entre ellos. 

Satou-san se disculpó con la excusa de ir por una bebida para tranquilizar a Nagisa. El samurai solo asintió y siguió dando atenciones. No decía nada, solo el llanto de Nagisa se podía escuchar en la habitación. De hecho no sabía qué más decir para que no se sintiera tan mal. 

—No es justo —balbuceó— Tú te irás y olvidarás que me quisiste, pero yo… yo no podré dejar de amarte nunca… —abrazó más la almohada— prefiero morir, prefiero morir.

No esperaba oír eso. Guardó silencio y escuchó hasta que Nagisa dejó de lamentarse —¡Nagisa-san! —exclamó en tono severo—. Está siendo muy egoísta, solo piensa en cómo esto le afecta a usted. Acaso no ve el sufrimiento de Satou-san al ver que se abandona. Y el rostro de su madre preguntando qué pasa. ¿Por qué no piensa que hay algo más y que por algún motivo lo nuestro no pudo ser¿ No puedo creer como en un corazón como el suyo, quepa la desolación. Nos hiere al darse por vencido.  

No pudo decir nada. Sabía que Rei tenía razón, pero el dolor era demasiado. No creía que nunca pudiera volver a ser el mismo de antes, era como si toda la felicidad se le hubiera esfumado del pecho y sólo quedara el dolor, la desolación, el odio y el rencor. Todo era oscuridad.

—No le pido que de un día para otro vuelva  a ser la persona que conocí, pero al menos… Le pido, le suplico que al irme me de la satisfacción de verlo bien —ahora su voz ya sonaba como una súplica. 

—Déjame solo —su dulce voz era como puñales que se clavaban en su espalda— Quiero estar solo, por favor. Quiero estar solo…

Se levantó en silencio y se fue hasta su habitación por el pasillo que comunicaban a ambas. Probablemente lo mejor era abandonar su puesto para ya no causarle tanto dolor. Aunque quisiera las cosas ya no podían ser como antes. 

Satou-san llegó minutos después a ver cómo estaba su amo. Le dio de beber el té tranquilizante, unas hierbas que le inducirían al sueño. Dormir le ayudaría a asimilar las cosas y comenzar el camino a la resignación.


	9. Donde siempre debemos estar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las heridas comienzan a sanar y dan paso a nuevas emociones.

Después de un tiempo, ya no escuchó lamentos o alguna señal de que Nagisa estuviera despierto. Espero un largo tiempo a oír algo y al no hacerlo luchó fuertemente por no ir hasta la habitación, así que mejor se dedicó a hacer la ronda nocturna de costumbre. 

Al llegar a las caballerizas, acarició a Chou. Admitía que se veía algo triste pues muchas veces solo él fue testigo de las muestras de amor entre los amantes y la presencia de Nagisa le gustaba bastante. —Lo siento… de todos modos, no podíamos quedarnos.

En su habitación, Nagisa regresaba de un mundo sin dolor. El efecto del té le duró aproximadamente hasta medianoche. Abrió los ojos y observó el cielo raso de su habitación. Su mente estaba en blanco y el dolor de su pecho parecía estar adormecido, pero sus ojos comenzaron a destilar lágrimas silenciosas. Cerró los ojos intentando frenarlas, pero no dejaron de brotar ni aunque volvió a dormirse.

Al dejar las caballerizas caminó decidido hasta su habitación para así poder entrar en la de su protegido. Lo encontró dormido, pero sus ojos se veían enrojecidos e hinchados de tanto llanto. Recordó las primeras noches en que se escabullía para verlo, para poder observarle tan solo unos minutos. Un nudo en la garganta no permitió que siguiera recordando y fue así que le abrió paso a lágrimas sentidas.

—No puedo… no puedo dejar de sentir eso... Yo todavía te amo. Y jamás podré amar a nadie más —se tapó la boca para no despertarlo. 

En sueños escuchaba a Rei decirle te amo y sentía cómo una parte de su corazón se desprendía. Ni siquiera en sueños estaba libre del dolor.

—Lo lamento tanto. Lamento ser tan cobarde, otra vez, Lamento que solo tú te sientas desolado cuando yo mismo lo estoy por no poder estar junto a ti —se acercó más— Lamento tanto no ser honesto conmigo y contigo. Y no demostrar que también estoy herido de muerte al saber que jamás podré tenerte. Te amo —sollozó— Nagisa-san yo te amo —una lagrima se escapó cayendo en el rostro del joven— Nagisa-san… Nagisa-san…. 

Fue despertando al escuchar su nombre, sobresaltandose al ver a Rei tan cerca, pero al notar que lloraba se preocupó e hizo por levantarse. —¿Qué sucede, Rei? ¿Por...qué estás aquí?

Abrió los ojos muy sorprendido al ser descubierto. No estaba seguro si lo había escuchado y tampoco lo estaba de volver a decirle todo lo que sentía. Lo único que atinó o se atrevió a hacer fue abrazarlo tan fuerte como pudo y seguir llorando.

No supo por qué, pero también sintió ganas de llorar. Lo abrazó un poco titubeante y dejó brotar sus lágrimas. Allí lo entendió. —Había extrañado tanto que me abrazaras...

—Yo lo siento. Nagisa-san, quisiera tanto ser más valiente y poder... poder... —se apartó un poco y lo vio a los ojos— Yo no puedo luchar contra lo que siento porque es como si me negara a mi mismo.

Sus párpados se abrieron un poco, no quería sacar conclusiones apresuradas pero... —Tú... Rei... ¿Qué estás diciendo...?

Aún le faltaba coraje para seguir. Y sentía que de un momento a otro la poca valentía que tenía se esfumaría. Así que, haciendo uso de eso poco, tomó al rubio y lo besó. 

Una exclamación de sobresalto se atoró en su garganta y tardó en reaccionar un segundo antes de corresponder el beso. Pequeños sollozos se mezclaban entre los sonidos húmedos de sus labios. Era tan dulce y doloroso a la vez, no pudo prolongarlo por mucho. Se separó de él y lo miró con los ojos llorosos. —Es un sueño, ¿verdad? Mis sueños siempre me torturan así, no puede ser verdad. Estoy dormido, ¿cierto?

El hecho de que el parara el beso hacía las cosas más complicadas para Rei pues no creía poder reanudar el contacto. Vio el rostro de Nagisa y negó —No es un sueño —tragó saliva y con manos temblorosas tomó las del joven para que él tocara su rostro— S-siente que soy real… A-aquí estoy, n-no pienso irme. 

Las lágrimas le brotaron aún más. Miró a Rei y lo tocó en rostro y torso. —¿Estás bien despierto? Sí sabes que soy hombre, ¿cierto? Nosotros... no podemos...

Le calló la boca al ponerle el dedo índice sobre ella —Shhh —el corazón le latía en los oídos y podía sentir con toda claridad como la sangre le recorría el cuerpo a una velocidad impresionante. Seguía debatiéndose entre seguir o retirarse —N-nagisa-san… ¿No podemos? ¿Ya no quiere?

Le retiró el dedo y habló algo exaltado. —¡No es eso! Sí quiero. Nunca había querido algo con tantas fuerzas... pero tengo miedo de que un día te des cuenta que... no es lo que quieres

—¿Cómo voy a saberlo si no me he dado la oportunidad de dejarme sentir en plenitud todo esto? El único culpable de que todo esto se haya detenido es mía —se sentó—. Antes le dije egoísta, pero también yo tengo algo de eso, al reservarme la obligación de comunicar todo lo que siento. Le vuelvo a repetir que mis sentimientos no son tan volubles. Debo afrontar que… —bajó mucho la voz— Te amo. 

No supo de donde sacó la fuerza para lanzarse a los brazos de Rei y propiciar el beso que había detenido, aunque no se prolongó mucho. Rei lo amaba. A Él, como hombre... —Yo te amo, Rei... yo... no creí... Rei…

Siempre le caían de sorpresa las muestras de cariño que el otro tenía. Cuando se hubo roto el beso, se sentía mareado y debió tomar una gran bocanada de aire —Sabe... sabes que esto es aún más prohibido que antes y que nos traerá muchos problemas si alguien se llega a enterar. Nuestras vidas correrían peligro. 

—Seremos cuidadosos... yo sólo quiero estar contigo. —Se recostó en su pecho, y no pudo evitar llorar de nuevo. 

—Y-ya no llores. No soporto escucharte llorar —acarició su cabeza; en ese momento, el menor volteó a verlo y como si fueran dos polos atrayendose sin remedio, sus labios se juntaron en un cálido y nada tímido beso. Habían recobrado la confianza extraviada y un poco más. 

Nagisa no tuvo la oportunidad de decirle que eran lágrimas de alegría. Todo el tiempo que estuvieron apartados había intensificado la pasión de sus caricias y también el ya no guardar más secretos les daba mucha libertad. El beso de a poco fue llevándolos hasta que terminaron recostados sobre el futón. No se habían dado cuenta de lo mucho que extrañaban el contacto con el otro, cada poro de su piel estaba al pendiente de las sensaciones provocadas y su mente, que en otras ocasiones se portaba como una clase de interruptor, ahora se había volcado ante el placer. De pronto todo dolor parecía jamás haber existido. Estaban embriagados por ese beso. No querían volver a apartarse.

Nunca habían tenido oportunidad de que sus caricias fueran más allá. El samurai siempre fue respetuoso y se mantenía prudente ante las muestras de afecto, pero ahora sumido en un éxtasis desconocido, sus manos pronto encontraron el camino para tocar, por primera vez, la aterciopelada piel del torso de Nagisa. 

Se sobresaltó un instante, nadie además de Satou-san lo había tocado. Recordó que ya no había restricciones al respecto, y se permitió disfrutar sus caricias. 

Tuvo que cortar aquel beso para poder ver la anatomía de su joven compañero. Desató un poco la bata que este traía y así dio paso a la imagen más hermosa que jamás haya visto. Sonrió como si se encontrara frente a un acto sublime —Nagisa-san —besó su vientre con adoración. 

Estaba nervioso. El revelar su desnudez siempre había sido signo de algo malo, pero ahora... —Rei... Rei..

Repitió el mismo gesto en variadas ocasiones. Si se viera desde fuera, seguro no reconocería al chico de cabellos azulados que ahora acariciaba y besaba al otro. Rei estaba fuera de si, pero a la vez disfrutaba cada segundo de lo sucedido y registraba en su memoria lo más posible. 

Su cuerpo estaba teniendo reacciones que ni en sus sueños había tenido, todo era muy intenso, era real... —Rei... ¿tú... vas a…?

Fue la pregunta de Nagisa la que le hizo volver en si. Totalmente avergonzado tapó el torso del chico y lo abrazó —No ahora y no así. Aún necesitamos charlar muchas cosas y dar este paso es peligroso sin haber puesto en claro lo demás. 

Se mostró un tanto decepcionado, pero tenía razón. Ambos eran hombres y no estaba muy seguro de cómo se suponía que ambos hicieran eso. Y de cualquier forma, Rei aún podía arrepentirse. —T-tienes razón… supongo que nos dejamos llevar, pero… me alegra que así sea.

Tragó saliva —¿Quieres conversar ahora? Tal vez convendría que descansaras y que yo volviera a hacer la ronda. 

—Es tarde —sonrió— ¿Es necesario que hagas tu ronda? ¿No podrías quedarte hasta que me pudiera dormir de nuevo? —Temía que si se dormía, al despertar resultara que todo eso fue un sueño y quería prolongarlo todo lo posible.

No estaba seguro de quedarse, temía que alguien los viera o que su fuerza de voluntad no resultara eficaz. También quería estar con él, sentía que las semanas sin hablar habían sido un verdadero desperdicio. Se debatía en esto cuando Nagisa le tomó de la manga y lo miró con esos ojos expresivos —Me quedaré. Recuestate. 

Él sonrió como hacía mucho no lo hacía y tomó la mano de Rei para llevarla a su mejilla. —Lamento mucho el malentendio… si tan solo te hubiera hablado antes, nos habríamos ahorrado todo esto.

—Ya no pienses en eso. Mañana hablaremos de todo lo que quieras. Por hoy es necesario que descanses —ayudó a que el chico se recostara y aunque Nagisa no se lo pidió, se recostó junto a él.

El corazón se le aceleró al sentirlo tan cerca. ¿Ahora sí podía decir que era suyo? Si no lo era, y eso era todo un sueño, en verdad no quería despertar. Cerró los ojos, pero temía que Rei se desvaneciera así que con timidez levantó un poco su mano y se aferró a la orilla de la manga de Rei y así pudo cerrar los ojos para intentar dormir, sin evitar que una última lágrima se derramara de sus ojos.

Mientras esperaba que Nagisa durmiera, un sin fin de pensamientos se cruzaron. Sobretodo la felicidad de estar otra vez cerca, era la que predominaba con tanta intensidad que bien pudo haber llorado ahí mismo. Ahora comenzaría lo más difícil para ambos. 

Cuando se durmió, el agarre de su mano se aflojó y Rei era libre, pero en su sueño ya no habían imágenes de angustia. Pudo dormir en paz el resto de la noche, sabiendo que Rei estaría allí por la mañana.

Pero cuando despertó, olvidó por un instante lo ocurrido como si hubiera sido un sueño más y se volvió a poner triste. Rei no estaba en la habitación y Satou-san entraba ya con su cambio de ropa. Nada había cambiado.

Cuando fue posible, Rei llamó a la puerta de Nagisa y fue Satou-san quien abrió. Se podía notar el cambio de ambiente y las facciones del samurai se mostraban más afables, al igual que su manera de saludar.

—Buenos días —hizo una reverencia— Nagisa-san, buenos días —le sonrió como era su costumbre justo antes del malentendido. 

Lo miró y aquello que vio no pudo creerlo de inmediato. No era un sueño, de verdad… —Buenos días —dijo con la voz temblorosa y una sonrisa tímida. Buscaba confirmar con su mirada que lo de la noche anterior había sido cierto, y Rei lo hizo al sonreír como antes del incidente. Los ojos se le pusieron llorosos, pero había una sonrisa en su rostro.

Satou-san, notó enseguida la manera en que se veían y prudentemente salió de la habitación sin decir nada. Los amantes estaban solos una vez más y en plena consciencia de sus sentimientos mutuos.

—¿Descansaste? —se paró frente al futón— Te ves mucho mejor. 

Le hizo seña de que se sentara y él obedeció, así pudo verlo directo a los ojos sin mucho problema. —Pude dormir mejor, gracias. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿No te desvelaste mucho haciendo las rondas?

Negó con la cabeza —Lo normal. Me acostumbré ya a dormir poco por la noche, así que no debes preocuparte —una sonrisa algo seductora se escapó sin que se diera cuenta— ¿Haremos algo juntos?

Le hizo seña con el dedo que se acercara un poco, lo tomó por la ropa con firmeza y lo jaló para darle un beso amoroso, aunque algo corto. Al separarse sonreía con cierta picardía. —Después de que venga mi padre podemos planear nuestro día, ¿está bien?

Su rostro estaba totalmente rojo, se rascó las sienes y asintió. Aún sentía algo de pena cuando Nagisa tomaba la iniciativa para las demostraciones de cariño. Se removió algo inquieto y suspiró. —Ahmmmm… —se rascó las sienes otra vez. 

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó ladeando la cabeza— Estás muy rojo, ¿te sientes bien?

—Nagisa-san, no debe ser tan impulsivo. No podemos arriesgarnos a que su padre entre y nos vea ahmmm b-besándonos —dicho esto, el poco sonrojo que se había ido, ahora volvía— R-recuerde que dijimos que l-las muestras de cariño serían ahmmm lejos de aquí. 

—No vendrá hasta que traigan el desayuno, así que tenemos tiempo —se sonrojó un poquito— Lo siento, en verdad necesitaba hacer eso, me hacías mucha falta.

Ahora sonreía. Le costaba admitir que durante el tiempo distanciados, también había sentido la necesidad de estar cerca de él, tocarlo, besarlo; probablemente algún día se lo diría —Ya estamos juntos, no recuerdes los días pasados. 

—No lo hago —contestó con la voz algo quebrada—, sólo quería sentirte un poco antes de que tuviera que fingir que no somos tan cercanos. —Ladeó la cabeza y sonrió— Aunque ya quiero que sea de tarde para poder salir solos.

Aún cuando Nagisa no admitiera que pensaba en ello, intuía que lo hacía, así que se dio permiso de acercarse un poco para acariciar su mejilla con el dorso de la mano —Ya habrá tiempo suficiente. 

El corazón se le aceleró y sus mejillas se tiñeron ligeramente. —Sí —contestó asintiendo también con la cabeza— Nos encargaremos de aprovechar cada minuto.

Quería besarlo, afortunadamente no dejó llevarse por el impulso, Satou-san entraba con el desayuno para Nagisa. Les dedicó una sonrisa de complicidad. Sobretodo a Nagisa, ahora si volvía a la normalidad.

—Ryugazaki-san, también le he traido algo. 

—G-gracias. 

—Gracias, Satou-san —respondió, aunque no se refería exclusivamente al desayuno. Estaba seguro que algo había hecho para que Rei hablara con él, y casi se pone a llorar en ese momento.

Solos otra vez, se dedicaron miradas cálidas —¿Quieres comer? —por supuesto se refería a darle de comer en la boca, pero era demasiado penoso como para decirlo con todas sus letras. 

—Sí, de hecho ahora tengo bastante apetito —confesó. Los días anteriores apenas había tocado la comida— Podría comerme las dos porciones yo solo.

—No lo dudo ni un segundo —tomó los palillos para darle de comer— Abre bien la boca —los ojos grande de Nagisa brillaron al ser consentido de esa manera y Rei, también sentía un calor especial al verlo animoso como en los primeros días de su naciente amor. 

Tomó el primer bocado y sonrió mientras masticaba. El corazón le retumbaba en el pecho y de él emanaba un calorcito delicioso. Era un sueño hecho realidad, un sueño del que no quería despertar en mucho tiempo.

Los mismo palillos los uso para tomar algo de su desayuno —Está delicioso. Pensaba que podemos ir a caminar para que tomes algo de sol —no podía olvidar que la piel de su querida pareja estaba demasiado blanquecina. 

—Espero poder caminar por mi cuenta aunque sea un poco —dijo apenado—, aunque ir en tus brazos no es molesto ya se me hace algo penoso que no pueda hacerlo yo solo.

—No es para menos. La verdad es que has tenido varias lesiones y no te has tratado como deberías. Sé que —bajó la cabeza— en parte es por lo que sucedió entre nosotros. Lo siento tanto, Nagisa-san. 

Negó con la cabeza y sujetó la mano de Rei. —No tiene que ver. He estado bastante desanimado, pero creo que mi tobillo ya está sanando y ahora que podemos volver a estar juntos sé que me recuperaré aún antes.

—De todos modos, necesito escuchar de tu boca que me has perdonado —ahora sentía una especie de angustia— Por favor —suplicó no solo con los labios, sino también con su mirada. 

—Cómo podría guardarte rencor por tener las mismas dudas que yo, si tú me has perdonado por guardarte el secreto —apretó la mano que sostenía— No hay nada qué perdonar.

—Necesito, necesito escucharlo —soltó los palillos para hacer una reverencia tan pronunciada que su frente tocó el piso— Nagisa-san, por favor. Perdone mi manera de conducirme, por favor. 

—¡Rei! —se sobresaltó, pero enternecido por el acto acarició su cabeza— Bien, bien… te perdono, Rei… si tú dices que me perdonas el haberte ocultado esto a pesar de lo que sucedió entre nosotros.

Alzó tan solo un poco la cabeza para poder verlo. Sus ojos ya estaban presentando ciertos indicios de lágrimas —Yo te perdoné desde hace mucho tiempo —bajó la cabeza otra vez. 

Buscó cómo sujetar sus mejillas y hacer que se levantara suavemente, lo miró, ladeó la cabeza y le sonrió. —Y yo ni siquiera me enfadé contigo, así que estamos a mano. Y si no fuera porque mi padre no tardará en venir ya te habría besado de nuevo.

Sonrió ya tranquilo de escucharlo decir eso. Por mucho tiempo creyó que su conducta había hecho una herida profunda en Nagisa y sentía que jamás se perdonaría algo así, pero sabiendo que no era del todo cierto, se sentía mucho mejor. —Mejor no hacerlo —se sentó—... por ahora.  

No se había enfadado, le había dolido el haber sido tan tonto, pero toda su molestia era con él mismo. Además, no iba a permitir que nada más lo apartara de Rei, así fuera lo último que hiciera. —Espero poder caminar pronto…

—Tienes que comer bien para que eso suceda con mayor rapidez. —Le dio de comer en la boca—. Hoy podemos ir a las caballerizas. Chou, te extraña —dijo algo sonrojado. 

—Podría ir a cualquier lado si me ayudas a montar en Chou —le dijo algo sonrojado también— ¿Crees que se pueda?

—P-por supuesto —tragó algo de saliva— Y-yo te ayudo a montarlo e iremos a donde quieras —estarían solos, eso indicaba que Nagisa no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de recuperar parte del tiempo perdido— C-como usted… tú gustes. 

Sonrió sinceramente y acarició su mano, pero se apartó y puso semblante serio cuando escuchó pasos fuera de su cuarto.

Se separó prudencialmente y comió de su propio plato. Cuando el padre de Nagisa entró, lo dejó para levantarse y hacer la reverencia indicada. El hombre sólo respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza, mismo que sugería que el samurai  abandonara la habitación y así lo hizo. 

No sonrió, a pesar de que se sentía mejor. —Buenos, días, Padre. Hace un excelente clima esta mañana —dijo por salir del paso.

Como siempre esperó fuera de la habitación. Suponía que las conversaciones entre padre e hijo se debían a que el señor Hazuki estaba preocupado por la lenta recuperación de su hijo y que parte de sus curaciones eran para hacer que esto fuera más rápido. Suspiró. 

Satou-san entró unos minutos después, con todas las cosas para la curación. —¿De nuevo? —protestó— No hicieron nada. Tengo el tobillo lastimado, no me pasa nada más, sólo estoy harto de estar encerrado —protestó.

Otra curación dolorosa para Nagisa, no soportaba escuchar sus lamentos y por el momento no podía hacer nada para impedirlo.

—No protestes, ya has perdido mucho tiempo de entrenamiento. Siendo débil de carácter y físico no podrás cuidar a tu prometida. Guarda silencio y descubrete. Satou-san, trae acá las cosas. 

Frunció el ceño y se resignó a otro momento de tortura más. No pudo evitar quejarse un poco, pero era bastante menos que los gritos que había dado el día anterior. 

Podía notar con claridad como los quejidos de Nagisa ya eran distintos, eso le hizo aliviarse un poco, pero el gusto no le duró mucho al recordar que la causa de sus lamentos anteriores había sido su indiferencia. En definitiva, debía compensar aquel sufrimiento y al parecer ya sabía que  hacer. 

Aún derramó algunas lágrimas y Satou-san le tuvo que servir de apoyo una vez más. —¿Es posible que pueda salir hoy? Estoy harto de estar encerrado.

Decidió caminar un poco para no escuchar los lamentos.

—Uhmmmm, no lo sé. Me parece que tu pie sigue resentido. ¿Adónde planeas ir? 

—Solo a dar una vuelta. Rei me puede llevar, además debo comenzar a ejercitar mi pie un poco y el aire libre es bueno para mi salud, ¿no lo has dicho muchas veces? —casi se sentía de nuevo como un niño pequeño reclamando sus caprichos.

Antes de contestar ordenó que Satou-san trajera de vuelta al samurai, al entrar la mirada penetrante del jefe de familia se clavó en él —Mi hija quiere salir, no me parece muy buena idea, pero si tú te haces responsable de su pie, dejaré que la lleves a pasear.

—Tenga por seguro que la cuidaré bien. Yo me haré cargo. Lo prometo. 

—Tendré mucho cuidado, y Rei también me cuidará, ¿cierto? —lo miró con ojos suplicantes— No haré mucho esfuerzo, pero quiero salir de aquí por favor.

—Está bien. Puedes salir —miró a Nagisa fríamente—. Si empeora tu condición, ya veré la forma de que asumas las consecuencias —salió sin decir más.

—Más me vale cuidarte. No quiero que tengas problemas por un descuido. 

Le sonrió a Rei y miró su tobillo. —Estaré bien, siempre me has cuidado muy bien y seré el doble de cuidadoso ahora, así que nada puede salir mal.

Satou-san se apresuró a arreglar lo necesario para que los jóvenes salieran de paseo. Ella era la única que, sin palabras, comprendía que el amor entre ellos traspasaba cualquier lógica. Le preocupaba un poco la situación, pues ahora no solo a vida del samurai corría riesgo, sino también la de su amo. Tenía que resguardar un secreto más, por la felicidad de su amo que tanto quería.

—Está listo —le dijo a Nagisa— Ryugazaki-san, puede llevarla… llevarlo —sonrió.

Se sonrojó un poco al pensar que Satou-san estaba al tanto de lo que ocurría entre ellos, pero siempre le había tenido mucha confianza.

—Gracias por todo, Satou-san —le dijo con sinceridad amorosa a su nana y ella le devolvió una sonrisa mucho más maternal que cualquiera que le hubiera visto a su propia madre. Luego volteó hacia Rei y bajó la cabeza un poco apenado. —Tendrás que ayudarme un poco —dijo estirando los brazos.

En cuanto vio los brazos del chico estirados hacia él, su corazón latió muy rápido, no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco. Asintió y pudo sentir un ligero temblor en sus manos. Ahora que no había apariencias que guardar se ponía más nervioso que de costumbre.

Se acercó a él para sostenerlo entre sus brazos —¿A las caballerizas?  

Se sujetó de sus hombros y luego de estar seguro lo vio a los ojos, aún con las mejillas sonrojadas. —Sí —asintió moviendo la cabeza— Quiero ver a Chou.

Estar tan cerca de él era tan especial. No se había dado cuenta o más bien no quería aceptarlo, Nagisa era el único que lograba poner a tono todos sus sentidos. Aún le parecía que el hecho de ser hombres era peor que ser de clases sociales distintas, pero nada ganaba con pensar en eso, debía disfrutar los pocos o muchos días a su lado.

Cuando llegaron a las caballerizas la dejó un poco con los pies apoyados sobre el suelo mientras sacaba a Chou —¿Quieres salir a pasear verdad? —el rubio asintió. Con facilidad Rei cargó a Nagisa para montarlo sobre el caballo, luego se subió él— Esta vez no podrás tomar las riendas. ¿A dónde vamos?

Su tobillo ya no dolía demasiado, en realidad lo estaban sobreprotegiendo y él se estaba aprovechando de esto un poquito. Una vez estuvieron sobre el caballo y Rei le prohibió tomar las riendas, él aprovechó y abrazó al samurai, recostando su cabeza sobre su pecho. —Más allá del campo de bayas… 


	10. El paraiso entre tus brazos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ya sin secretos entre ambos, Nagisa y Rei pueden explorar nuevos niveles de intimidad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut a la vista...

—Más allá del campo de bayas…

Sin agregar más llevó el caballo hasta donde él quería. El abrazo fue tan natural, como si nada hubiera pasado entre ellos.  _ Seguro puede escuchar mi corazón a punto de salirse _ , pensó Rei mientras apretaba las riendas de Chou —P-puedes oír, ¿cierto?

—¿Tu corazón o el mío? —contestó con una ligera risita—. Siento que laten al mismo compás. Es un sonido agradable —suspiró entrecerrando los ojos—. Creí que no volvería a escucharlo nunca… pero ya no es así, quiero atesorarlo como una de las cosas más hermosas que existen.

La pregunta provocó que su rostro se encendiera, por suerte Nagisa no podía verlo del todo y así burlarse como era acostumbrado en el chico. Pronto sus nervios fueron cediendo al escuchar las suaves y verdaderas palabras del chico. Tenía razón, estar juntos era de las cosas más hermosas y aunque no fueran eternas siempre significarían lo mejor.  

Cuando llegaron al lugar indicado, Nagisa dio aún más instrucciones que los llevarían al verdadero lugar que quería visitar. Estaban al pie de una montaña rocosa, habían cuevas que solo él y otros pocos conocían, y a una de ellas los estaba guiando. —Dicen que estas aguas termales tienen poderes curativos, seguro me recuperaré más pronto si me baño en ellas.

Se puso algo nervioso al conocer la naturaleza del sitio al que se acercaban. Muchas veces lo acompañó a que se diera baños, nunca intentó espiar, ni siquiera teniendo una relación como la que ellos tenían puesto que se quería mantener honorable a su condición de cuidador. Esta era una situación diferente, ya no había secretos entre ellos y sentía que Nagisa quería ser lo más honesto posible, así que era peligroso. —B-bien, pero no trajo cambio —dijo nervioso. 

Hizo una ligera mueca y asintió, su plan de llevarlo hasta allí fue realmente espontáneo y no tenía nada preparado, pero ya estaban en el lugar y sería un desperdicio no darse el baño ya que estaban tan lejos. Sólo había una solución. —Tienes razón, entonces debemos evitar que esta ropa se moje —y sin recato alguno, comenzó a deshacer los atavíos que sostenían su ropa.

—¡Nagisa-san! Digo ¡Nagisa-kun! —movió la cabeza—. ¡Nagisa! No t-te quites... —no le valieron los gritos pues cuando se dio cuenta ya solo estaba con el fondo blanco que cubría su piel tersa— B-bueno, pero yo me iré un poco lejos para que te bañes libremente. 

Volteó a verlo sin comprender por qué tanto escándalo. De pronto recordó lo que ocurrió en la madrugada y sonrió malicioso. —¿Qué sucede, Rei-chan? No es la primera vez que me ves desnudo. —Seguro de que le ponía atención, deslizó delicadamente el fondo blanco por sobre sus hombros y dejó que la gravedad hiciera el resto para mostrarse al natural frente al samurai—. Además, ya sabes que no soy una chica y por lo tanto, no hay pureza que tengas que proteger.

—N-no pero pues debemos ser prudentes -tomó del suelo el fondo blanco para usarlo como cortina, aunque eso no impedía que Nagisa ya hubiera visto el color rojo que teñía el rostro completo del samurai, y así hacerlo reír— No se b-burle… yo, solo quiero ser pru-prudente. Nagisa-kun, si no te metes pronto te vas a enfríar y enfermar. 

—No me meteré hasta que lo hagas tú también —dijo con mirada pícara, acercándose a él dispuesto a arrancarle la ropa si era necesario. En el fondo disfrutaba que Rei se pusiera tan nervioso, aunque él también lo estaba.

—¡¿YO?! —el grito fue tan fuerte que incluso provocó algo de eco y que un par de aves cercanas volaran asustadas—. De ningu-guna manera, u-usted está loco… n-no, no, n-no y no. Nagisa-kun, quite sus manos —para tratar de proteger sus vestimentas tuvo que soltar el fondo del chico y así no pudo evitar que su vista se deleitara con la figura que tenía enfrente— P-por favor… se va a enfermar. 

—Entra conmigo y así no enfermaré —se pegó a él cuanto pudo— Rápido, me está dando frío. —Se frotó un poco contra él, de forma insinuante y sus ojos maliciosos lo invitaban a dejarse llevar.

Soltó un pequeño gemido —Nagisa… Y-ya, está bien, me voy a meter contigo pero hazlo ya, yo me quitaré la ropa —dijo con voz entrecortada—. G-ganaste. De verdad que eres un niño mimado —comentaba entre dientes mientras se despojaba de cada capa de ropa—. Pero no me quitaré el fondo. Prefiero que se moje a estar así… d-desnudo. 

—Te congelarás después de salir si no te lo quitas —advirtió mientras se metía lentamente en las tibias aguas. Eran tan relajantes que sintió un ligero sopor al sentir todo su cuerpo cubierto por las aguas. —Apresúrate, esto se siente muy bien.

El menor tenía razón, además no podía permanecer así al regresar pues podría mostrar algo y sería muy vergonzoso y sospechoso. A regañadientes se quitó el fondo, así Nagisa pudo ver, por primera vez, el bien formado cuerpo del chico, producto de un entrenamiento de años —Y-ya voy.

No sabía si era por el vapor del ambiente, pero le pareció que aquella visión era salida de un sueño. No podía negar que estaba sorprendido por sentirse tan atraído e incluso excitado por ver la figura tan bien formada de Rei, necesitaba tocarlo y sentirlo, esos eran sus instintos principales.

Rei seguía sonrojado, con algo de torpeza se metió al agua cálida que lo recibió amable, al igual que su compañero. Lo miró de reojo y sonrió —T-tiene razón... tienes. Se siente bien. Ahmmm dijiste que eran curativas, ¿verdad? —Sus ojos iban de un lado a otro menos a la claridad del agua que dejaba ver el cuerpo de Nagisa.

Sabía que Rei jamás daría el primer paso con esa vergüenza suya, así que se acercó y se lanzó a su cuello, abrazándolo fuerte. Todo su cuerpo estalló de electricidad al sentir la piel desnuda de su torso contra el del otro.

Siempre tan entusiasta, siempre dando el primer paso, así era Nagisa y aunque le parecía algo inapropiado no le desagrada esa parte de él. Nervioso pasó sus manos por la cintura del rubio, era tal como lo recordaba, una piel tersa, cuidada, tan delicada. Lo vio a los ojos. —Nagisa… esto es peligroso. 

—¿Por qué? —depositó un beso en la clavícula del samurai— No hay nadie en kilómetros y muy pocos de ellos conocen la ubicación de esta cueva. —Siguió besando su cuello— ¿No estás pensando en lo mismo que yo? —movió un poco su cadera para hacer más claras sus intenciones, demostrando lo entusiasmado que estaba ya.

—¡Ah! —el primer beso se sintió mucho más provocador que cualquier otro dado con anterioridad—. Precisamente por eso, porque no hay nadie, porque pienso en lo mismo y porque no estoy seguro de cómo y de si querré parar al estar así. No quiero lastimarte —buscó sus labios y los besó con algo de torpeza arrebatada— Nagisa… yo… —su miembro reaccionaba a cada beso y acercamiento— ¿Estás seguro? 

—No tenemos mucho tiempo para estar juntos —dijo jadeando, tratando de contener la excitación que sentía—, tampoco sé cómo, pero quiero averiguarlo cuanto antes, sólo quiero que… que disfrutemos al máximo el tiempo que tenemos juntos incluso si eso significa que me lastimes un poco.

—Nagisa… —susurró su nombre al oído y mordió su lóbulo—. Está bien, vamos a tratar. Solo tengo una idea, pero prometeme que si te lastimo demasiado me dirás y pararemos —miró sus ojos; le encantaba la profundidad de ellos y como le hacían sentir mil cosas al verse reflejados en ellos— Ven aquí —hizo que pasara las piernas alrededor de su espalda.

Tenía la excitación a flor de piel y cada caricia o toque del otro sólo lo hacían perder un poco más la cabeza. Mirar sus violáceas orbes sólo encendió más el deseo y avivó la llama en su corazón, ese era el hombre a quien amaba. Tenía una ligera noción de la idea que Rei pondría en marcha. ¿Sería posible? ¿Se sentiría bien? Tenía tantas dudas en la cabeza, pero quería confiar en que sería la forma correcta de expresar su amor, así que se dejó llevar.

Antes de intentar, Rei tenía que besarlo más, no porque fuera una especie de deber, sino que quería devorar a besos a aquel hombre que había roto todo esquema. En el beso que inició le transmitía todo deseo, amor y admiración que sentía —Nagisa.. te amo… necesito tanto estar contigo —besó sus mejillas, frente, ojos—. Te amo tanto. 

Se sentía libre, libre de amarlo, de hacer lo que quisiera, aunque solo fuera una libertad pasajera. Era libre de decirle todo lo que sentía y de besarlo cuanto quisiera. —También te amo, Rei… te amo como nunca pensé amar a nadie. —Respiraba agitado ante tanto beso y no sabía si el calor que sentía era por el agua o por la situación.

Mordió su hombro y ahora sus manos fueron a recorrer su espalda entera hasta bajar a sus nalgas y sentirlas —¡Ahhh! —sus dedos largos se colaron por la cavidad de este, era extraño pero tan solo con hacer eso se excitaba al máximo— ¿E-está bien?

No pudo evitar tensarse un poco al sentir la intromisión de sus dedos en aquel lugar, era vergonzoso y algo doloroso, pero también de cierta forma se sentía bien. Suspiró dejando escapar un ligero gemidito. —S-si… e-está bien.

Su miembro palpitaba ansioso, se erguía orgulloso y en expectación de al fin poder sentir la calidez del interior del rubio. Rei sentía que solo ser complacido de esa manera era egoísta, por lo que con la otra mano buscó la erección de Nagisa y acarició con gentileza —Es tan… se siente tan bien…

Se retorció al sentirse estimulado por ambos lados, era una sensación más intensa de lo que nunca hubiera experimentado. Comenzó a gemir quedito, pero de pronto los dedos de Rei tocaron un punto sensible en su interior y dio un agudo grito de placer que hizo eco en la cueva.

—Shhhh... n-no grites —regañó como de costumbre pero al recordar que estaban solos y que difícilmente llegaría alguien para interrumpirles, se sintió avergonzado y sonrió— Está bien… ya sé… —siguió estimulando hasta no poder aguantar más— Ahora alza tus caderas un poco…—tomó su miembro y lo fue dirigiendo hasta la entrada. No fue fácil, tuvo que intentarlo un par de veces pues el temor de hacerlo mal y herirlo era mucho pero no le ganaba al placer y deseo de estar con él. Al fin pudo entrar —¡Ngh! N-nagisa….

—¡Aaaahhhh! —gritó en una mezcla de dolor y placer. Sentía la intrusión, la reacción natural de repelerlo, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía extrañamente placentero y cálido. Respiró un par de veces, tratando de relajarse y darle la bienvenida— R-Rei… n-no te detengas, v-ve despacio pero no te detengas —le suplicó.

Era una sensación que le extasiaba, el placer iba más allá de todo lo imaginado. Su miembro presionado a la perfección por el interior del rubio le ofrecía una gama de sensaciones jamás vividas, pero cada una de ellas intensa y ansiaba más; era como si en segundo, la adicción a Nagisa fuera más urgente de complacer. El agua actuó como debía y proporcionó la lubricación necesaria para que Rei comenzara a moverse gentil, muy sutil.  

—¡Ah! —su grito fue más placentero esta vez. El sentir sus entrañas tan perfectamente llenadas por el miembro de Rei lo estaba volviendo loco, era como si cada célula de su piel enviara una descarga eléctrica que estremecía todo su cuerpo. —Rei… ah… ah… se siente tan bien.

Mordió su hombro. La excitación estaba llegando a un punto casi insostenible. Tomó sus caderas y así lo guió para que las penetraciones fueran más certeras y por lo tanto en ocasiones más profundas —Nagisa… —buscó sus labios y al encontrarlos, los tomó con urgencia. 

No podía creer que estuviera a punto de tener un orgasmo tan solo por la forma en que Rei embestía su interior. Había encontrado el punto correcto y aún entre besos emitía agudos gemidos de placer. —Hhm.. hgn… —se aferró al cuello de Rei, besándolo con frenesí, mordiendo ligeramente sus labios.

En los besos había algo más que no lograba descifrar, y es que siendo nuevo en todo aspecto que el romance incluía, vivía cada parte de esto con más intensidad. Ya no importaba si el ruido era demasiado, estaba entregándose al amor de su vida, estaba poniendo bajo el lenguaje de movimientos corporales lo mucho que lo amaba y deseaba. 

Embistió con más ahínco y así se derramó en el interior del menor. Esa sensación le hizo sentirse caliente, ansioso de tener más pero a la vez quedar satisfecho. 

El frenesí de las embestidas de Rei lo llevó al borde de la locura, perdió el dominio de sus pensamientos y se entregó al placer dejando que el agua se llevara la muestra del éxtasis que el encuentro le había causado. Tenía los dedos bien clavados en los hombros de Rei, las uñas recorrieron su piel, sus dientes se clavaron en el labio del samurai y ahogaron el grito del orgasmo.

El sabor metálico de la sangre le llegó cuando recobró un poco de cordura. Do un par de besos cortos mientras ambos dejaban pasar el orgasmo. Acarició su mejilla y le sonrió —¿Estás bien? 

—S-sí, eso creo… siento que todo me palpita, pero… se siente bien —lo besó con ternura un rato más—. Gracias.

Lo abrazó mientras se llenaban de besos —Es una total locura lo que estamos haciendo. Sin embargo, no me arrepiento de nada. Sé que por muchas cosas que tenemos en contra, no podré tenerte a mi lado, pero te juro que en todas mis vidas te buscaré incesantemente hasta poder compartir una vida entera contigo. 

Lo miró a los ojos y suspiró. Estaba tan inmerso en Rei que ya no creía poder vivir sin él y sin embargo estaba muy consciente de que ese era su destino. —Será un tiempo corto el que estemos juntos —dijo con cierta tristeza—, pero te buscaré en todas mis vidas hasta que tengamos la oportunidad de ser felices juntos. T-te amo, Rei.

—También te amo Nagisa. Te amo y así será siempre. —Invadido por las emociones sintió el pecho estallar de felicidad, todo esto se vio traducido en un llanto silencioso— Te amo tanto, quiero estar contigo siempre. 

Pronto se contagió de sus lágrimas. Era injusto, tan poco tiempo juntos, si podían ser tan felices si solo los dejaran. —Rei… yo también, no quiero estar con nadie más… —lo abrazó ahogando su llanto en el pecho del samurai— ...no quiero tener que casarme. Sólo quiero estar contigo.

—Debes hacerlo —le tomó del rostro—. Por tu bien y el de tu familia, sobre todo por el tuyo, no quiero verte sufriendo o en peligro por estar conmigo. Es casi imposible —besó sus labios— Lleva siempre el consuelo de que nuestros corazones se pertenecen. 

—No, no quiero… —lo abrazó fuerte— ...quiero estar contigo toda mi vida. Qué importa mi familia, yo jamás les importé. No soy más que un bien agregado para mi padre, un nacimiento conveniente. Mis deseos nunca importaron.

Su corazón, minutos antes hinchado de alegría, ahora dolía por el sufrimiento de aquel que más amaba —Sabes lo que nos espera si te revelas contra los deseo de tu padre. Yo con gusto moriría por ti, pero saber que te espera un futuro similar al mío, es algo inconcebible. No puedo permitirlo. 

Lo miró, sus grandes ojos rojizos le suplicaban. —No podrán hacernos nada si estamos lejos… si escapamos a donde nadie nos conozca. Rei… ahora que te tengo, no quiero dejarte ir.

Lo amaba mucho y ante todo deseaba protegerlo de todos. Escaparse era una opción que ya había considerado, pero no estaba seguro de si sería buena idea —¿A dónde iríamos? ¿Cómo viviríamos? Nagisa, es riesgoso. 

Besó su piel y suspiró. —No sé a dónde iríamos, podemos ir al sur, muy al sur o buscar las islas. Yo podría seguir fingiendo ser mujer para que no nos molesten, si es para estar contigo no me sería tan pesado. Tú tienes tus habilidades, yo tengo otras más… podríamos inventar algo.

La idea de separarse de él le aterrorizaba. ¿Cómo volvería a la aldea a casarse con una joven desafortunada, cuando su corazón pertenecía a Nagisa? No sería capaz de ver a los ojos a su familia, fingir que todo estaba bien, siendo que moriría lento al no tenerlo —Quiero irme contigo… voy a tomar el riesgo. Te amo. 

Levantó el rostro, esperanzado. Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, pero esta vez de alegría, se lanzó a besarlo. —Te amo, Rei, te amo, te amo…

Sonrió —Espera, tenemos que armar un plan. Vamos a esperar un par de días, no debemos levantar ninguna sospecha. Tus hermanas nos observan, las he visto y no quiero que por un descuido vayamos a echar todo a perder. De nuestra huida no hablaremos por la mañana, solo en la noche que yo haré mis rondas como siempre. ¿De acuerdo?

—Sí, sí… como tú digas. Además, aún tengo que pasar unos días de reposo y volver a recuperar la movilidad del tobillo y así no ser un estorbo para tí. No me importa esperar, si es que puedo pasar el resto de mi vida contigo.

—Lo más importante es que nadie debe saberlo, sabes a quién me refiero, ¿verdad —Nagisa asintió— Sato-san ha sido muy buena con nosotros e incluso nos ha servido para esconder nuestros encuentros pero si ella sabe de nuestro plan, su vida correrá peligro también. Será mejor mantenerla al margen. 

—Sí, ya lo había pensado también. Nunca le he guardado un secreto, pero en esta ocasión es preferible que no sepa nada y pueda contestar con honestidad.

—Si, es mejor. Voy a mandar una carta a mis madre para que me envíe mis ahorros con alguna excusa, a tu padre le contaré que me llaman de emergencia y tengo que acudir pero que volveré, esto para pedir un adelanto del trabajo realizado durante este tiempo. Así tendremos algo con lo que movernos. 

—Yo tengo algunos objetos de valor, joyas y similares que podemos vender. También tengo algunos ahorros… Creo que estaremos bien hasta que logremos establecernos en alguna villa lejana. ¿Crees que será suficiente con Chou? ¿Deberíamos robar uno de los caballos de mi padre?

Negó con la cabeza —De ninguna manera. No tomaremos nada de tu padre. Solo lo que te corresponde. Chou es fuerte y en algún determinado momento, ante una emergencia —guardó silencio para armarse de valor y terminar la frase— ...podemos venderlo para conseguir más dinero. Tú puedes ir en él y yo caminar por tramos, así lo he hecho a veces. 

—¡Qué! No, vender a Chou no. Haremos otras cosas, menos vender a Chou… —lo vio— Cortaremos lazos con nuestras familias, a mi no me importa, pero Chou es… lo único familiar que te quedará, no puedes venderlo.

—Tampoco es una opción que me agrade, pero si se llega la ocasión tendremos que hacerlo —acarició la mejilla del chico y sonrió— Me encanta lo considerado que puedes llegar a ser y tu manera de protegerme es única. No nos preocupemos por los días que siguen, solo planeemos bien qué hacer. 

—No, me opongo. Chou se queda —lo abrazó—, no se vende a un amigo. Nos las arreglaremos solos, no estaremos indefensos. Para comer podemos cazar o recolectar en terrenos salvajes… de acuerdo, no me preocuparé más allá de nuestra partida aún. 

Besó los cabellos rubios que seguían humedecidos —Está bien. Chou no se va —en su voz pudo escucharse una especie de alivio al descartar de una vez por todas la dolorosa idea de separarse de su mejor amigo de todos los tiempos— Solo una cosa… si el plan falla, solo yo debo morir. Tú dirás que yo te secuestré porque me enamoré de ti, es decir, no deben saber que yo sé tu secreto. 

Hizo un puchero. —¿Cómo crees que yo voy a poder hacer eso? Fue mi deseo egoísta desde el inicio, si les hago creer que te seduje y no sabes aún mi secreto, podríamos salvar nuestras vidas… aunque no sé si podríamos volver a vernos y en ese caso preferiría morir.

—Hasta yo sé que tu padre no aceptará que tú te hayas fijado en un hombre y en tu condición de mujer me hayas seducido para irnos. Nagisa, por favor. acepta mi única condición o el plan quedará revocado. Solo sabiendo que tú vives, podré morir sabiendo que mi misión fue hecha. 

—¿Por qué me pides la única cosa que no puedo prometer? ¿Cómo crees que podría vivir en este mundo sin tí y sobre todo sabiendo que moriste por salvarme de las consecuencias de mi capricho? No me pidas eso, por favor…

—Nagisa, esto no es un capricho. Es algo que ambos deseamos pero si todo sale mal, tú debes vivir. Por favor, eres joven y tan amable, educado, tienes tantas cualidades que te servirán en el mundo. Yo te he prometido buscarte en todas las vidas para estar junto a ti. Por favor, es lo único que pido. 

—Trataré… —era lo único que podía prometer. No podía estar seguro de qué haría si llegado el momento se daba una situación tal.

—Tienes que prometerlo. Por favor —sus ojos violetas se clavaron en los del rubio; suplicantes, ansiosos, expectantes—. Nagisa, eres lo que más amo y saber que vivirás para buscar tu felicidad me hace feliz y fuerte. 

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. —Pero no entiendes que mi felicidad eres tú y si no vives… ¿qué me queda? —sollozó— ¿Por qué me pides eso? ¡No puedo!

—Porque tú tienes más posibilidades de conseguir una buena vida y porque sabiendo que tú vives puedo morir en paz —lo abrazó—. Tú eres mi felicidad y por eso quiero que vivas. ¿Acaso no me pedirías lo mismo si supieras que es más probable que yo viva?

Hizo un puchero y se acurrucó en su pecho. —¿Y qué responderías tú si yo te pidiera lo mismo? ¿Acaso podrías hacerme la promesa de que vivirás aunque yo muera? Y es que no solo me estás pidiendo eso, me pides que viva a costa de tu muerte. 

—Te estoy pidiendo que vivas por ambos y que así conserves el amor que nos tenemos. Si lo piensas así no es tan descabellado. Solo prométeme que harás hasta lo imposible por vivir si eso llegara a suceder —besó su cabeza—. Porque yo estaré orgulloso al dar mi vida por ti. 

—Estúpido samurai… —murmuró y ocultó su rostro en el pecho de Rei—. Está bien, lo prometo si tú prometes hacer todo lo que esté en tus manos para sobrevivir. ¿Lo prometes?

—Nagisa-kun —se rascó las sienes—. Un noble como tú no debe hablar de esa manera. Prometo que voy a luchar hasta que ya no quede otra más que ofrecer mi vida. Lo prometo porque mi fin último es pasar mi vida contigo. 

—Entonces yo prometo que viviré por los dos si llegas a morir… pero no mueras, por favor —dijo esto último con la voz cortada.

—No lo haré. Es una promesa que te hago —acarició su espalda— ¿Quieres salir ya? Tampoco es bueno que nos quedemos mucho tiempo aquí. 

—Sí, es cierto… deberíamos volver antes de que nos extrañen mucho. Mi padre pondrá el grito en el cielo si volvemos después del atardecer.

Salió primero del agua, luego ayudó a Nagisa. Verse desnudos resultaba vergonzosos pero sus miradas ya denotaban complicidad y un compromiso adquirido mucho más profundo. El samurai paseó los ojos sobre el cuerpo de su amo, se sonrió. 

Se sintió algo nervioso de que lo examinara así. Nadie, aparte de Satou-san lo había visto sin ropa. —¿T-t-te gusta lo que ves?

—Mucho. No debería verte así pero me es imposible apartar la mirada. Tal vez sería mejor que me dé la vuelta para cambiarme y tú lo puedas hacer también. 

Asintió. Que si seguía viendo el cuerpo tan bien formado de Rei iba a volver a saltar sobre él. —De acuerdo, vamos a vestirnos. Gracias.

Fue lo más sensato para ambos. Ya vestido se dio la vuelta y ayudó al joven a ponerse todos las prendas que le faltaban. Lo observó y le sonrió —Te ves igual de atractivo que desnudo —sus orejas comenzaron a ponerse rojas hasta terminar con todo el rostro— Perdón, me dejé llevar. 

Se puso de puntillas, lo tomó por las mejillas y le plantó un sonoro beso en los labios. —Me gusta que digas eso. Sólo no te dejes llevar frente a los demás.

—P-por supuesto que no —acomodó un mechón de pelo que desentonaba sus caireles dorados—. Estás listo. Vamos ahora, Chou debe estar aburrido —sonrió. Tomó su mano para salir de la caverna— Te amo. 

Se recostó en el hombro de Rei y le sonrió —Te amo también. Gracias por este momento.

Sabía que tenía que terminar pronto, que en unos minutos volverían a ser solo ama y samurai, pero el tener esos momentos de intimidad juntos hacía que todo valiera la pena.

—Gracias a ti por permitirme estar a tu lado —siguieron caminando hasta llegar con Chou. El samurai acarició la crin de este—. Gracias por esperar —subió al joven en el caballo— ¿Listo para regresar a la realidad? 

—No, pero sé que será pasajero. Nuestra realidad es mucho más hermosa, el resto siempre será una mentira que pronto debe acabar —dijo muy seguro. Probablemente estaría toda la vida atado a su apariencia femenina, pero si podía estar con Rei hasta ese aspecto de su vida que tanto había odiado se le hacía insignificante.

—Así me gustas más —agregó mientras se subía— Optimista y con esa seguridad que solo tú puedes conservar ante cualquier situación —besó su hombro—. Agarrate bien, vamos a galopar para llegar más pronto -la verdad es que quería sentirlo más cerca y poder aprovechar el momento. 

Se agarró a él tanto como pudo, le encantaba esa cercanía, sentir su calor, que lo protegía, se sentía tan amado, un amor que nunca había conocido. —Ojalá no tuviéramos que volver —susurró.

—Tal vez nuestro próximo paseo sea para irnos de una vez —tomó las riendas y dio la orden para que Chou comenzará a andar. Cuando estuvieron en un terreno más propicio, el caballo cabalgó con rapidez- Nagisa… —dijo el peliazul entre el ruido del galopar y el viento— ¡Te amo! 

Lo abrazó fuerte y rió. —También te amo. Te amo, Rei, te amo.

Quería repetirlo, gritarlo, decirlo y mostrarlo de todas las maneras posibles. Si no estuviera en peligro la vida de Rei, incluso iría a gritarle a su padre a la cara que no planeaba casarse y que estaba harto de todo.

Su risa era muy alegre y le calentaba el corazón. Podía escuchar su risa todo el día y no se aburriría. Si tuviera algo de dinero consigo, en ese mismo instante se llevaría al joven para vivir la vida que quisieran; lejos de ataduras y de engaños. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quedan dos capítulos para terminar este fanfic. Mientras tanto vamos a la mitad del rol que viene como secuela de este. Si no pueden esperar a leer lo que viene, pueden visitar el rol que de todos modos no tiene spoilers aún del final de este fanfic. [ Este es nuestro progreso al día de hoy 2/11/16 ](http://ryuugazaki-rei-esp.tumblr.com/post/152630464715/au-cautivo-de-amor) aunque durante el mes de noviembre estaremos en un avance un poco más lento pues yo (Mía) estoy participando en el NaNoWriMo y reduje mi tiempo de rolear.


	11. Promesas eternas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Algunas promesas son más difíciles de cumplir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo fue el más difícil de editar, y el más triste de todos.

Siguieron galopando por un buen tiempo, hasta llegar a un terreno pedregoso que requería ser más amable con el caballo —¿Estás bien? 

Nagisa asintió. —Siempre que estoy contigo estoy bien. —Se sentía ligero y aunque aún le dolía un poco el cuerpo por el encuentro de antes, todo el recuerdo le hacía erizar la piel. —Me despertarás cuando vayas a hacer tu ronda, ¿verdad?

Sonrojado por el comentario, no supo qué decir, solo sonrió —Claro que si, pero no podré estar mucho tiempo ahí. Tal vez primero vaya a hacer la ronda por toda la propiedad y termine en tu habitación. No te preocupes por ello, esta noche iré a verte. 

—Te estaré esperando —contestó y se le quedó viendo. No había nadie cerca, ¿podría besarlo un poco más antes de que regresaran?— ¿Me das un beso?

Sin querer paró el caballo cuando escuchó la melodiosa voz del rubio —¿A-ahora? Ya estamos cerca del pueblo —miró a su alrededor, a pesar de que ya era un camino más transitado no había nadie, ni se notaba la presencia a mucha distancia— Uhmmm... —Nagisa tenía clavados los ojos en el semblante del samurai; este, que sucumbía siempre ante ellos, le tomó el rostro para poder besarlo muy despacio. 

Se entregó al beso, ansiando prolongarlo cuanto les fuera permitido, pero el sonido de caballos a lo lejo le hizo detenerlo abruptamente. —G-gracias. Es mejor que sigamos con un poco de precaución. Ya aquí hay mucha gente que me conoce.

El sonido también le hizo alarmarse. Asintió y pronto reanudó camino. Estaba algo nervioso al no estar seguro de que los paseantes hayan visto el gesto amoroso entre ellos, esperaba que no, ya que de lo contrario terminarían su plan antes de comenzar. Amarró el caballo en el lugar de siempre y tomó por la cintura al rubio para que pudiera caminar 

—Satou-san nos observa —su rostro se puso algo rojo. 

—Tendré que contarle… no, no le contaré lo que ocurrió —respondió a su cara de pánico—, simplemente le diré que entre nosotros ya está todo arreglado y no debe preocuparse por nosotros.

—De acuerdo. A-aunque creo que ella con solo verte, sabrá ya muchas cosas. Debe ser hechicera o algo así —abrió la puerta de la habitación de su joven amo—. Tengo que ir con tu padre a darle mi reporte. Debe saber que la salida paso sin percances. 

—Menos mal ya cojeaba por lo de mi tobillo —le susurró bromeando—. Anda, yo te estaré esperando después.

Satou-san se le acercó y le prestó su hombro para que se sujetara. Lo llevó adentro y le ayudó a recostarse en su futón. Sí sentía cierta incomodidad en su parte baja, pero lo disimuló lo mejor que pudo.

Pasar los reportes al jefe de familia Hazuki siempre era algo incómodo, el hombre no dejaba de preguntar hasta el más mínimo detalle y era claro que muchas preguntas eran para conocer si Rei sabía el secreto de su hijo. A un principio no lo notó, al saberlo todo, podía darse cuenta de ello.

Lo diferente ahora fue una noticia que le aceleró el corazón. Pronto Nagisa iría a conocer a su “prometido” y así formalizar su compromiso. 

Le llevaron algo de comida y luego Satou-san le ayudó a hacer algunos ejercicios de rehabilitación, le dio un masaje en el tobillo y lo dejó descansar. Estaba solo en la habitación, practicando un poco con el abanico para pasar el rato. Rei estaba demorando.

—Con permiso —dijo el de cabellos azules y pasó. Su semblante no era para nada parecido al que se le había visto mientras el paseo con su amado. Trató de componer su expresión pero no logró nada. Fue hasta donde Nagisa y se sentó en silencio—. Todo bien —dijo al fin después de mucho tiempo. 

—No es cierto —se había dado cuenta de la nube en los ojos de Rei. Se inclinó para tomarle la mano a Rei y le sonrió compasivo. —¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué te dijo mi padre?

Lo miró por un momento. Ese rostro que amaba, que le había dado los mejores momentos hasta ahora vividos, lo observaba esperando una respuesta sincera. Besó sus manos —No debo decirte esto, tu padre vendrá más tarde o mañana para hablarlo contigo. —Pasó saliva. —Está pronta la reunión con tu prometida. 

Se quedó lívido, atónito. Sonrió algo triste. —Tendré que conocerla, pero la boda no será de inmediato. Tendré que volver aquí, aún tenemos tiempo.

—P-pero… —se rascó las sienes—. No me hagas caso. Tienes razón, debes conocerla y aparentar que todo marcha conforme los planes de tu padre. —Suspiró—. Quiere que vaya con ustedes. 

—¿Eh? —Eso no tenía sentido— ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué querría que fueras? Se supone que nadie debe saber la verdad… ¿P-p…? —se llevó una mano a la boca— ¿Crees que ya sepa? Si… si sospecha, ¿querrá matarte estando fuera?

Negó con la cabeza —No lo sabe. Me he dado cuenta que desde siempre ha estado al tanto de si sé su secreto, pero antes no mentí y ahora lo hago con éxito. —Esto último le hizo sonrojarse ligeramente. —No es que me enorgullezca, pero ha servido. Quiere que te cuide. Imagino que ya tiene un plan para cuando seas presentado como hombre, Satou-san irá también. 

Asintió. —Probablemente nos hospedemos lejos de casa de la chica. Me gustará mucho que vayas, me sentiré acompañado —le sonrió cálidamente—, lo lamento por ella, pero no quiero renunciar a mi felicidad.

—Con un poco de suerte, ella también podría tener a alguien. —Se encogió de hombros—. Y si no, ahmmm pues seguro le podrán presentar a otro. Nagisa, no has pensado que si nos vamos la familia de ella puede tomar represalias contra la tuya.   

Asintió. —Quizá mi padre pueda decirles que morí o algo así, no será su culpa. Además, estaremos muy lejos de aquí, jamás tendré que volver a verla.

Comenzaba a sentir algo de culpa por la desdicha que traería a tanta gente. Hasta ese momento se había percatado de que tres familias se verían hundidas en la tristeza y el desencanto de perder hijos e intereses. Ahora le preocupaba su familia y cómo tomarían su repentina desaparición; su corazón se le hizo añicos al recordar el rostro de sus padres y hermano. Pero el amor de Nagisa valía eso y más. 

—Quizá… un día nos perdonen y podamos verlos… —le dolía por su madre y un poco por sus hermanas, y más por Satou-san, que había sido su verdadera madre. —¿Aún estás seguro de esto?

Asintió y le sonrió. —Por supuesto que si… ¿Y tú? Solo quiero que estés feliz, haré lo que sea necesario para contribuir a ello. 

—Yo estoy seguro, pero no tengo tantos lazos que cortar como tú. —Le dieron ganas de abrazarlo, pero probablemente no era lo más indicado. —¿Qué crees? Mañana podré dar un pequeño paseo por mi cuenta en el jardín, pero tú tienes que ayudarme.

Sintió como una punzada en el pecho, lo pudo disimular con una sonrisa. —Vamos a pasear mañana entonces. Me agrada que de a poco vayas recuperando tu movilidad. Tienes que seguir cuidandote —Se sonrojó de pronto. —¿No te hice daño hace r-rato?

Se rió un poco. —Me duele un poco en ese lugar —susurró—, pero estoy bien. Fue bastante placentero… 

—¡Nagisa! No comentes eso como si fuera cosa de nada… Es vergonzoso y no-no debes —se rascó las sienes para que no se notara su notorio sonrojo— Q-qué bueno que estás bien y no te dañé… B-bueno cambiemos de tema. 

Se sonrojó un poco. —No es vergonzoso, es muy hermoso —sonrió algo tímido  y asintió. —Espero poder moverme con facilidad pronto.

Rei le sonrió. —S-si lo fue —sintió como su piel se erizó con ciertos recuerdos—. Voy a escribir las cartas que te dije, necesito el dinero lo más pronto posible —miró sus labios y sintió deseos de besarlos. Tomó su mano y dibujó el kanji de amor. 

Nagisa se sonrojó y tocó sus labios con la yema de sus dedos. —Ve pronto. Yo haré lo mío, comenzaré a recolectar mis cosas sin que Satou-san se de cuenta.

—Me resulta difícil ocultar todo de ella. Primero porque te quiere, segundo porque te conoce tan bien, que sé que enseguida se dará cuenta de que algo pasa. Sabemos que es mejor que no lo sepa, es por su bien. 

—No le diré nada. Ahora, si ella lo descubre por su cuenta… no sé si pueda negarle todo —agachó la cabeza— ¿Sería difícil llevar a alguien más? No quiero que le hagan daño…

Se llevó la mano a la barbilla -Sé que tú sabes cómo defenderte pero ella no, será muy problemático si necesitamos huir —se mordió el labio—. Chou, los puede llevar a ustedes, pero definitivamente necesitaremos más caballos si ella viene —miró a la entrada de la habitación y seguro de que no venía nadie, acarició la mejilla del chico—. Si quieres que venga, veremos qué hacer para que suceda. 

—No sé si corre más peligro con nosotros o quedándose —se mordió el labio— ¿Qué crees tú? Me encantaría que ella viniera, podría fingir ser mi madre o la tuya… sería mejor coartada. 

No lo había pensado de esa manera, el rubio tenía razón, ella podría ser de ayuda —Lo dejaremos a la perspicacia de Satou-san, si se da cuenta que nos vamos, pondremos un plan para que venga. 

Asintió. Se sentiría muy contento si podía ir con ellos, era la única persona que consideraba familia y le dolería dejar atrás, pero lamentaba que Rei no tuviera la misma fortuna. —Quizá en un par de meses, cuando nos crean muertos, podamos ir a visitar a tu familia. 

Negó con la cabeza. —No podemos ir a mi casa otra vez, no los pondré en peligro solo por extrañarlos. Prefiero que no sepan nada de mi, pero que sigan vivos, a condenarlos. Sé porque lo dices, no debes sentirte mal porque no volveré a verlos. Es mi decisión. 

Agachó la cabeza. Hacer esos sacrificios sólo hacía que lo amara más. —Si pudiera, ahora mismo me hubiera tirado a tus brazos… pero creo que Satou-san viene en camino, casi puedo escuchar sus pasos.

—N-no es apropiado… después —y como si la hubiese invocado, la nana llegó para llevar algo de medicina a su joven amo. El olor que despedía aquella infusión, no era del todo agradable. Compadeció a su novio por tener que probar tal cosa.

Suspiró decepcionado. —Gracias por acompañarme —le dijo a Rei y luego volteó hacia Satou-san— ¿Aún tengo que tomar esto? Ya no me siento mal.

—Todavía. Órdenes de tu padre —le sonrió compasiva—. Y hazte a la idea de que serán dos días más. Hazlo pronto y verás que no lo sentirás. Si prometes tomarte todo, le pediré a los cocineros que te hagan tu platillo favorito. 

—Nagisa-san, debe hacerlo…. —miró con desconfianza el tazón con la medicina. 

Hizo un puchero y suspiró. —Bien, pero espero que pidas ración doble —dijo acercándose el tazón a la boca. Estaba algo caliente, así que esperó un poco a que enfriara. —Mañana podrías traerlo frío o algo más tibio, ¿por favor?

En cuanto estuvo a la temperatura adecuada, lo bebió todo sin parar aunque la cara de asco que tenía después no pudo controlarla.

Dejó escapar una risilla ante la cara de desagrado —Lo siento, lo siento. No fue mi intención. Se vio algo gracioso…

—¿No querrás probar por tu adorada ama? —dijo burlona—. ¿Verdad que si Ryugazaki-san toma, tú tomarás con más confianza —Se dirigió al divertido chico que veía la cara de Rei y asintió. Ella le dio el tazón para que probara lo último que había dejado Nagisa.

Sin poner oposición, el samurai tuvo que probar y puso cara de asco al instante. 

—¿Ves cómo es inevitable? —y también rió—. Pero es cierto, es gracioso ver la cara de asco de quien lo toma. Ahora… quiero arroz frito y daifuku de fresa.

—No volveré a hacerle burla —se limpió con la manga—. De verdad que sabe extraño. Ojalá y sea de mucha ayuda porque el sacrificio es mucho. 

Satou-san los dejó solos. El samurai espero un par de segundos y entonces le dio un beso rápido a Nagisa —Para quitar el mal sabor de boca. 

Las mejillas se le pusieron muy rojas, pero sonrió. —En la noche espero un postre más delicioso que eso.

—¡¡Nagisa, por qué siempre tienes que ser tan inapropiado!! —vociferó el de pelo azul— N-no tienes que hablar así para que te entienda lo que quieres —se rascó la sienes—. De verdad, que a veces dudo si te educaron como se debía. 

—Me educaron para ser una dama —dijo entornando los ojos—, pero no lo soy. Sé lo que quiero, lo que me gusta y si no tengo por qué ocultarlo no me callaré.

—Nagisa-kun, no hables así. Más pareces un niño caprichoso —le revolvió la rubia cabellera— De todos modos me gusta eso —dijo muy bajito—. Y v-volviendo a lo otro, te visitaré en la noche. 

Le sonrió como un niño a quien le cumplen sus caprichos. —Esperaré ansioso. Rei… —se acercó a su oído y le susurró muy bajito— Te amo.

Se separó para observar el rostro sonrojado de su amante y volvió a sonreír. Ahora estaba seguro que pasarían el resto de sus vidas juntos.

—T-también te amo… —dijo más rojo que cualquier kimono de su amo—. Me parece que somos algo imprudentes. Hay que calcular cada paso que daremos y las cosas que decimos, no queremos que por ser descuidados esto se eche a perder. 

Asintió. —Pero es la hora de la lección de baile con mis hermanas, todos tienen ocupaciones diferentes, la única que podría venir sería Satou-san. De cualquier forma, estoy de acuerdo. Rei-chan, ¿podremos dar otro paseo con Chou pronto?

—De todos modos. No podemos estar tan confiados al pensar que todos están lejos, en cualquier momento podría entrar alguien que no se Satou-san y meternos en problemas —sonrió. Se cruzó de brazos— Podemos ir, siempre que me prometas que podrás bailarme un día a solas, es realmente hermoso. 

Asintió con fuerza. —Puedo hacerlo, en cuanto esté un poco mejor del tobillo. Puedo usar todos los pasos que no me exigen estar en un solo pie. —Se sonrojó un poco— ¿De verdad te gustó cómo lo hice?

—Por supuesto. La belleza con que ejecutas tus pasos es realmente increíble. Lo haces a la perfección, mucho más que tus hermanas —bajó un poco el tono de voz— Esa noche, no pude quitarte la vista de encima, era como si estuviera hechizado.  

Se sonrojó un poco más y lo miró con ojos que le coqueteaban. —Trataba de hechizarte, quizá no a propósito, pero quería que me vieras sólo a mi y sólo bailaba para ti —susurró de vuelta—. Te quería y te quiero solo para mi.

Esa mirada era irresistible. Con ella, bien podía provocar que el samurai hiciera cuanto quisiera. No podía hablar pues toda su atención estaba en sus ojos rubí, luego pasó la vista hasta su boca tan finamente delineada —Nagisa… —susurró.

—Rei… —susurró de vuelta, provocándolo aún más. Estaba jugando con fuego, pero ahora que había probado sus labios, su cuerpo entero, se estaba volviendo adicto a él. 

Sin darse cuenta, su cuerpo se fue inclinando hasta el de Nagisa. Quería besarlo, abrazarlo y si era posible, algo más. Sus ojos violeta seguían fijos en los ojos de su amante, luego en su boca y así iban y venían —¿Seguro? —acarició su mejilla. 

Lo deseaba tanto. Si tuvieran más tiempo, quizá haría por buscar más, pero tenían el tiempo justo. —Aún deben estar en su lección —susurró cerrando los ojos y posicionando sus labios para recibir el beso.

—S-solo un poco —lo cierto es que no quería un poco de él, quería todo. Lo amaba tanto que a cada segundo necesitaba estar embebido de su presencia. Lo tomó de las mejillas y al fin unió sus labios, al principio, lento y tímido, para después acelerar el ritmo. 

Se dejó llevar por el ritmo que Rei marcaba. El sabor de sus labios era tan dulce, tan embriagador. Podría pasar horas besándolo, hasta que sus labios le dolieran. Pero eso no sería posible, un ruido los hizo separarse de pronto y buscar una posición natural y por primera vez Nagisa se alegró de que su ropa ocultara tan bien su masculinidad.

—¡Maldita sea! Ves, es que no debemos dejarnos llevar así. Aun cuando no vengan aquí, nos exponemos demasiado —suspiró—. Ya quedan prohibidos estos encuentros hasta que estemos solos en la noche —dijo muy bajito. 

—Es que eres difícil de resistir —dijo con aire inocente— Pero tienes razón, no podemos arriesgarnos ahora. Eso sí, cuando estemos lejos ya no me voy a contener.

El comentario lo hizo enrojecer al máximo y bajó la cabeza —Y-ya no digas esas cosas, no sé c-como reaccionar y creo que si alguien me ve será evidente. 

—Está bien… —sonrió ampliamente— ¿Qué haremos ahora? Ya no recuerdo qué hacíamos antes de todo esto. Bueno, claro que no he podido hacer nada más que estarme en esta habitación desde que me lastimé el tobillo.

—Pues recuerda que la pasabamos en silencios incómodos —rió con algo de vergüenza—. Y antes de eso, jugábamos o teníamos pláticas acerca de nuestras expectativas de vida o cualquier cosa que nos llamara la atención. Podemos salir al jardín si gustas.

—Un juego no estaría mal. Creo que Satou-san dejó las damas en aquel lugar —dijo señalando—, intentó que jugara pero no tenía ánimos —agachó la mirada algo sonrojado— ¿Está bien? Por ahora no quiero salir al jardín me ahm… me duele un poco.

Se rascó las sienes para ocultar la pena —L-lo lamento —susurró—. E-esta noche no creo que hagamos algo más, o por mucho tiempo, así que ahmmm… podrás recuperarte —lo miró—. Perdona, no sé, no sabía y… lo siento. 

—¡No! —dijo alarmado— Pero yo quiero… ahm… por favor —juntó las manos— En verdad quiero sentirlo… p-p-pero quizá tú no quieres —se agachó, con el pensamiento de que a Rei quizá no le había gustado tanto como a él.

—Shhh, shhh —sonrió enternecido—. Claro que quiero pero no me gusta lastimarte, ni siquiera cuando se trata de eso —volteó a la puerta para corroborar que no viniera nadie—. Siento que nos acaba de unir más y te hace más… ¿mío? No sé si sea correcto decirlo. Solo no quiero que te sientas así. 

—Siempre he sido tuyo —susurró— Entonces no digas disparates, se siente bien sólo debemos encontrar la forma de que no duela después. —Le sonrió amoroso— ¿Qué tal del juego?

—De acuerdo —asintió—. Vamos a jugar… hablaremos de eso más tarde…

* * *

La noche cayó sobre la casa Hazuki, las actividades habían terminado para la familia, mas no para los guardias, en especial para Rei que tenia que hacer varias rondas durante todo el transcurso. Así lo hizo, revisó cada rincón y cruzó un par de palabras con algún guardia. Luego fue a su habitación y camino el pequeño pasadizo que llevaba hasta la de su amado.

Lo encontró acostado, pero claramente se veía que estaba fingiendo dormir.

—Hola… —sonrió. 

Abrió un ojo y le sonrió- —¿Cómo supiste que no estaba dormido?

Se levantó de la cama y lo abrazó con fuerza. Había anhelado tanto volver a tenerlo entre sus brazos.

Lo abrazó fuerte. Un mechón de su cabello le hizo cosquillas en el rostro —Te conozco más de lo que crees y eso me gusta —le dio un beso corto—. ¿Cómo vas con el dolor? —lo sentó sobre sus piernas— ¿Mejor? 

—Desde que llegó la hora de dormir no he dejado de sentir que me palpita… anhelando que vuelvas a estar allí. —dijo con tono seductor.

—Nagisa, no digas e-esas cosas, tan, tan así -se removió bajo él. Sin siquiera haber tocado a Nagisa de una manera más íntima, su miembro despertaba— No, no podemos hacerlo aquí… es peligroso —esquivó la mirada del chico. 

—Uhmm.... —se quejó— ¿Y qué quieres que haga? Mira cómo me tienes —le tomó la mano y la llevó a su entrepierna para que notara la excitación creciente que ya tenía con solo saberlo cerca.

Sentirlo, acabó por excitarlo. Su erección fue más notoria para Nagisa que se encontraba en su regazo —Nagisa… —buscó sus labios y los unió apasionadamente. No sabía que tan pronto podía hacerse adicto al chico y cada una de sus muestras de cariño.

Lo había sentido, Rei estaba igual de ansioso que él y eso lo excitaba más, era tal el halago que lo hacía sonrojar al extremo. —Rei… hazlo, trataré de no hacer ruido… pero hazlo.

—No.. no hay agua —le acarició el cabello— L-lo haré despacio —lo acomodó sobre el futón y le quitó la ropa, hizo lo mismo— Nagisa… te amo -bajó para poder apoderarse de sus labios y así recorrer su cuerpo entero con su manos que estaban ansiosas. 

—Allí —dijo señalando un cofrecito—, el aceite que uso debe servir… —estaba demasiado excitado, esperaba que sus deducciones fueran correctas y todo fuera más sencillo, aunque que se detuviera no hizo más que aumentar su ansiedad. —Apresúrate…

Hizo lo que le pedía. No estaba muy convencido de que fuera a funcionar o que el aceite no le ocasionaría algún daño a su joven amo, estando ya tan excitado, no se detuvo a sopesar en ese tipo de pensamientos. Untó su miembro con el líquido, así como la entrada de Nagisa, como en la tarde de ese día lo preparó introduciendo un dedo. Era una lástima que tuvieran que guardar silencio, pues con sus gemidos quería demostrar lo placentero que era, incluso sin entrar en él. 

Por su lado, Nagisa hacía todo lo posible por contenerse, mordía su labio y sus gemidos se ahogaban en la garganta. Se sentía muy bien, aunque era extraña la sensación resbalosa en su piel realmente facilitaba la entrada de sus dedos y aumentaba el placer que sentía al no sentir la fricción. Abrió la boca y dejó escapar un gemido, pero pronto llevó su mano a la boca y mordió con fuerza el dorso de esta.

—Por favor, trata de guardar … ¡Ngh! s-silencio.. —no podía más, tenía que entrar. Se acomodó sobre sus piernas y lo miró— Tranquilo… —su miembro se abrió paso entre su cavidad; tuvo que armarse de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no gemir pues el aceite provocaba una sensación bastante placentera. 

Un quejidito placentero se escuchó detrás de su mano. Había entrado con más cuidado y facilidad y todo se hacía más placentero con cada movimiento. Rei era tan sexy, tan atractivo, no creyó que pudiera disfrutar tanto de ese acto con otro hombre y ahora sentía que se había vuelto adicto a Rei.

Pero iba más allá de lo físico, se sentía tan unido a él que quería convertirse en uno solo y eso era lo más cercano que estaba.

Estaba tan enamorado que creía su pecho estallaría en cualquier momento. Siempre deseó conocer a la persona que le hiciera vibrar con tan solo una mirada o un roce, que cada contacto de sus pieles le hiciera arder y en Nagisa había encontrado todo eso y hasta más. 

Las penetraciones fueron en aumento y por instantes, Rei creía que no sería capaz de quedarse callado, mas al recordar que corrían peligro, podía guardar silencio y seguir.

—Te amo —le susurró. 

—Te amo...ahh —susurró antes de volver a cubrir su boca, era peligroso dejar salir sonido alguno, pero no pudo evitar un chillido agudo muy bajito cuando al fin llegó al maravilloso orgasmo y su excitación estalló entre sus estómagos, tibio y pegajoso.

No tardó en llegar al ansiado orgasmo. Se derramó dentro del rubio y sintió la calidez que inundaba todo su cuerpo. 

Lo abrazó fuerte —¿Estás bien? —le quitó un par de cabellos que tenía pegados a su rostro— T-trate de ser lo más delicado posible… 

Se levantó a darle un beso corto sin dejar de abrazarlo. —Se sintió muy bien. Era lo que quería.

Sin dejar de abrazarse, permanecieron besándose bajo las cobijas por un rato, disfrutando de la calidez de cada uno.

* * *

La menor de las Hazuki, estaba harta de siempre pasar a un segundo plano pues su hermanito se llevaba toda la atención. Había visto como él y su cuidador se habían hecho muy cercanos y conocía bien a su hermano, sabía que lo apreciaba y que era muy importante, equiparable a Satou-san, así que podía cobrarse haciéndole daño al samurai. Claro está, que sabía no sería fácil atacarlo, siendo un samurai tan calificado, corría el riesgo de fallar, no importaba, lo que quería era herirlo y si él hacía lo mismo, acusarlo de querer abusar de ella o algo por el estilo.

Entró sigilosamente a la habitación del chico de cabellos azules, encontró un futón vacío —Tch —guardó silencio y escuchó un ligero sonido en la habitación contigua. No sabía que había algo que las comunicaba; caminó con cuidado y mientras más se acercaba podía oír con claridad sonidos parecidos a besos. Su corazón latía con fuerza al comprobar que no estaba equivocada, pero se asqueó al ver que era su hermano con su guardaespaldas. 

Salió corriendo a avisar tal abominación. 

* * *

Luego de limpiarse un poco, Nagisa se acomodó para dormir. Aunque se hacía tarde no podía dejar ir a Rei. Se acomodó en su pecho y le pidió que se quedara hasta que estuviera dormido, lo que no sería fácil si no dejaba de buscar sus labios cada vez que tenía un pensamiento amoroso. Sus piernas entrelazadas se acariciaban, sus manos le recorrían el cuerpo cada cierto tiempo, era un auténtico paraiso.

Hasta que el súbito sonido de las puertas abriéndose los sacó del ensueño. Todo ocurrió demasiado rápido para que pudiera reaccionar. Rei estaba desprotegido, sus armas demasiado lejos, ambos estaban indefensos y los hombres que habían entrado eran muchos. Sujetaron a Rei, lo sacaron de la casa y Nagisa no pudo más que verlo partir, pero también lo sujetaron a él y no tardó en unirse a su amante en el jardín de la casa.

Rei se reprendió a sí mismo por no haber podido reaccionar como era debido. Todo pasó tan pronto y tan de repente que le costó trabajo asimilar lo que acontecía. Afortunadamente no estaban desnudos, pues ambos llevaban un fondo, pero la humillación, el miedo y la incertidumbre eran demasiados.

El jefe de familia se acercó a su hijo y le propinó una bofetada que resonó por todos los rincones de la propiedad —¡Maldito! ¿Qué te he hecho como para que me pagues de esa manera? —le sujetó de las mejillas; de su boca ya salía sangre—.  Eres todo un problema… Deshonor debió ser tu nombre y tu madre debió deshacerse de ti.

El samurai trataba de zafarse del agarre de los hombres, pero no podía hacerlo. Justo ese era su mayor temor y ahora se cristalizaba...

—Hazuki-sama —gritó—. D-déjelo… Todo es mi culpa, me han pagado para seducirlo y así traerle deshonra a su hogar —comenzó a reír—. ¡Lo conseguí! 

Recordó su promesa. Recordó que iba a permitir que Rei lo encubriera, pero no podía hacerlo, no quería que lo mataran por su culpa. Aún así, las palabras no querían salir de su boca. —No… no… —era lo único que podía repetir. Quería pelear, quería oponerse a quienes lo sujetaban, pero no era tan fuerte, era completamente indefenso así como estaba ahora.

—Es un pobre tonto… pero yo lo obligué y se dejó llevar —Ahora lloraba. Su único deseo era salvarlo—. Déjelo en paz y haga conmigo lo que le plazca, al fin que mi cometido ha sido cumplido —apretó los dientes.

Lejos de aplacar la ira del jefe del clan Hazuki, las palabras de Rei solo parecían aumentar el desprecio que tenía por su hijo. —No puedo dejar que el honor de mi familia sea manchado, ni siquiera por mi propio hijo. —Tomó una espada de sus subordinados y se acercó hacia el joven que no podía sino mirar a tierra. Lo sujetó por el largo cabello rubio que le caía sobre el rostro y lo forzó a ver hacia arriba. No lo vio a él, su mirada se dirigió de inmediato a Rei e intentó sonreirle. Sabía lo que venía, no podría cumplir su promesa de vivir por ambos, pero tenía la esperanza de que en otra vida serían libres para amarse.

El filo de la espada se deslizó por su garganta y los brazos que lo sujetaban dejaron de sostenerlo, por lo que cayó a tierra sobre un charco de su propia sangre. No podía respirar, sentía como si el tibio líquido se lo estuviera tragando, pero la desesperación le duró muy poco tiempo, pues su conciencia se iba desvaneciendo poco a poco. A lo lejos pudo escuchar la última orden de su padre respecto a Rei antes de que su vida se esfumara por completo.

—Matenlo, pero haganle sufrir antes, que pague por esta deshonra y que muera hasta el amanecer.

Los golpes no fueron lo más doloroso de las horas de tortura que sufrió Rei. Le dolía sobre todo ver el cuerpo sin vida de su amado frente a él y recordar esa última sonrisa. El cabello rubio y las ropas que en algún momento fueron blancas se tiñeron de rojo carmesí, el rojo de sus ojos... 

Cuando finalmente el sol se comenzaba a levantar en el horizonte, la voz benevolente de uno de sus verdugos se apiadó de él. —Suficiente. Córtenle la cabeza.

Le negaban el morir con la honorabilidad de un samurai al ofrendar su vida como reparo al daño hecho, pero no se arrepentía de lo acontecido. Sonrió al saber que pronto se uniría a su amado en el sueño de la muerte.

_ Te buscaré cada vida. Lo prometimos, estaremos juntos en la otra vida. Voy a pasar cada vida contigo… te amo. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aún no terminamos. Queda un capítulo más, esto no puede terminar en tragedia para estos hermosos niños.
> 
>  
> 
> Mia: El 16 de Nov, fecha en que debería acabar este fic, es el cumpleaños de Luan, coautora del mismo.  
> Fue una casualidad cuando realicé la separación de capítulos que el último fuera a ser publicado en esa fecha, pero ya que estamos en eso, déjenle un saludito ;)
> 
> Y... pues esperen un poco a ver la versión editada de la secuela de este fic, con mucho amor y drama, sobre todo drama.  
> Y suscríbanse a mi perfil si quieren estar atentos a nuevos fanfics de Free! (se vienen uno centrado en Makoharu -con Reigisa y Sourin- y otro que se enfoca en todos) así que atentos.


	12. Esta vida contigo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiempo presente. Iwatobi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y con esto se acaba este fanfic. Esperamos haya sido de su agrado o que este "final" sirva de consuelo para el pasado capítulo.

La habitación de Rei estaba casi silenciosa. Apenas se escuchaba el rasgar de los bolígrafos sobre el papel mientras Rei tomaba notas del libro que estaba examinando en ese momento. Tenían que hacer una investigación sobre el Teatro Kabuki e investigar cómo la historia había influenciado una obra en específico que ellos debían elegir.

Nagisa estaba leyendo otro libro sobre el tema, buscando aún qué historia iba a investigar. Era un libro bastante viejo, pero era entretenido de leer. Llegó a la historia de una joven noble de gran belleza y un samurai enviado a protegerla, pero al final ambos terminaron por enamorarse y se amaron en secreto hasta que pudieron recoger sus pertenencias y escaparon de sus familias. Le parecía una típica historia de amor hasta que el libro continuó con su explicación.

“La historia parece estar inspirada en el conflicto que existió entre la noble familia Hazuki y el clan samurai Ryuugazaki a mediados de la Era Sengoku, aunque no se sabe con certeza el destino de sus descendientes”.

—¿Eh? —casi salta en su asiento— ¡Rei-chan! Tienes que ver esto… —casi le pone el libro en la nariz.

—Nagisa-kun, no puedo leer si lo pones tan cerca. —Le quitó el libro con cuidado y leyó donde pronto él le estaba señalando.

—Lee esto. ¿No es raro? Digo wow… ¿qué posibilidad hay de que nuestros nombres familiares aparezcan en un hecho histórico?

—Es una posibilidad escasa, aunque no hay evidencia de que tú y yo seamos descendientes de esas familias.

—Pero sería genial averiguar qué fue lo que pasó y estudiar más sobre nuestras familias. Quien sabe y nosotros tenemos destinado resolver un conflicto de siglos entre nuestras familias y no lo sabíamos.

Rei se rió. —No hay tal cosa como el destino. Son solo hechos aleatorios que parecen tener algún sentido pero que ocurren a pesar de que las posibilidades tienen porcentajes muy bajos.

—Lo que digas, pero aunque sea aleatorio nuestro deber es investigar más sobre esto —dijo muy decidido—. ¿No te emociona averiguar si desciendes de un famoso clan samurai? 

—Tu familia sigue siendo lo más parecido a un noble moderno —le dijo siguiéndole el juego— Creo que a tus padres les gustaría saber si descienden de una familia noble.

Nagisa se quedó serio un momento. —Pero si ellos huyeron juntos, significa que uno de tus ancestros y una de las mías tuvieron descendencia, y mira qué tal si resulta que estamos lejanamente emparentados.

Rei le sonrió con amabilidad. Eso no le entusiasmaba demasiado, pero había sido demasiado tiempo atrás como para que ahora importara. —Lo dudo, Nagisa-kun.

—De pronto tengo mucha curiosidad. Tengo que buscar más información sobre este kabuki. Al menos ya sé cual usaré para la investigación.

—Tengo un libro sobre la era Sengoku en la librera si gustas. Está en el segundo estante —le señaló su pequeña biblioteca y volvió a su labor. Nagisa se puso de pie y fue por el libro, pero estaba un poco más alto de su alcance y casi se trepó a la librera. —¡Nagisa-kun! No hagas eso, es muy peligroso.

Rei se levantó de inmediato a ver lo que Nagisa estaba haciendo y llegó justo a tiempo para evitar que Nagisa, al tener ya el libro, cayera de espaldas por haberse soltado muy pronto. El libro llegó al suelo, pero el rubio permaneció fuertemente sujeto entre sus brazos.

Quizá por el susto o por lo íntimo de esa posición, sus corazones comenzaron a latir con toda su fuerza. Nagisa podía sentir perfectamente el de Rei, y estaba seguro de que era lo mismo para su compañero.

Había estado desechando la idea por más de un año ya, de que sus sentimientos por su compañero de estudio y amigo habían cambiado a algo más intenso. Sin embargo, era algo en sus enormes ojos rojizos que actuaba como una especie de magneto del que ya no podía escapar. Fue consciente de lo cerca que estaban sus rostros cuando Nagisa cerró los ojos y ya sin titubear, sus labios se encontraron por primera vez.

La emoción del primer beso y de estar besando a la persona por quien había estado guardando sus sentimientos por tanto tiempo pronto se vio opacada por una repentina oleada de imágenes. La joven noble, el samurai… 

Nagisa tambaleó, separándose de Rei inmediatamente. El corazón aún le latía acelerado y lágrimas habían comenzado a brotar de sus ojos que ahora veían los de Rei que reflejaban el mismo sentimiento. Entendió la razón por la que desde el primer día se había sentido tan atraído por el de gafas, era su corazón que lo llamaba y aún recordaba su promesa hecha tantos siglos atrás. —Lo prometimos…

Sintió deseos de llorar y abrazó con toda su fuerza a Rei. Siempre había pensado que su primer beso sería especial, pero había sido más que eso, un beso había servido para recordarle que Rei siempre había sido su destino.

—¡Nagisa-kun! —sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Para él era casi imposible que un solo beso contuviera tan doloroso y a la vez esperanzador recuerdo. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta ellos? ¿Cómo era posible que ambos hubieran visto lo mismo? Lo abrazó fuerte  y hundió la nariz en sus cabellos. —Esta vez voy a protegerte… tú... —besó su cabeza—. Lamento tanto… y —buscó sus labios— Eras tú quien me buscaba y a quien buscaba —lo besó otra vez— Esta vez, será para siempre. Lo prometo. 

—Esta vez ya no tendremos que protegernos de nadie —lo besó también, disfrutando esos besos que había añorado tantas vidas—, nadie podrá separarnos o hacernos daño. Siempre, por siempre, en cada vida. Mi corazón es eternamente tuyo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer.
> 
> Mía: Y hoy es cumpleaños de Luan :3 Con ella surge mejor mi creatividad. Feliz cumpleaños preciosa <3

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer hasta el final. Agradecemos mucho los kudos y nos gustaría saber de ustedes con un pequeño comentario. 
> 
> Este fanfic se actualizará cada miércoles. Gracias por suscribirse, pueden seguir también las publicaciones de actualización desde nuestros blogs de roleplay o en [el blog de fanfics de Mía](burstingwords.tumblr.com)


End file.
